Karneval Secret Files
by princeshadowstar
Summary: Story also under PenWielderMagic. Gareki and the gang meet a runaway named Red and everyone's life gets shaken up a little by her antics. Gareki struggles with what he wants for his future while Nai comes to terms that he can't go back to being a true animal anymore. Yogi struggles with realizing his feelings for Gareki may be more than that of friendship. (Gareki x Yogi later)
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after Chapter 87. [Fan based continuation "AU-ish" only because this is written as though it's a "continuation" but you know...not by the actual author...hence fan fiction whee. OC- "Red" who I promise is a lot of fun to write and I hope she grows on you as she has on me since she's a character in my own thing that I crossed over to the world of Karneval.]

[Time period is middle of February (February 9th - Red left home in the end of January.]

Red Karneval 1: " **If Wishes were …Nai?"**

The air was cold. It was always cold at night. She yanked her red scarf around her neck more firmly. "Tch." Sleeping out in the woods couldn't be helped. She was low on money. She had tried to be a thief and failed. Her moral compass made it hard for her to leap into dangerous situations like robbing people. Being a girl wasn't exactly helping her either. If she was a guy she could throw a few punches and earn some respect but if she did that as a girl she'd be beat on or worse most likely. Reality wasn't like a game. You hit people-you get hit back. She wiped her bloody lower lip.

She would know.

"Damn." She sighed, running a hand through her dyed red fringe. Her dark brown roots showed but her hair was currently red. She slapped herself for getting the bright idea to "rough" it in the world. She didn't have a phone. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a map she nicked out of one of the library books in the previous town. " **Karasuna** "... She muttered. "Great...a dump hole is coming up…" She irritatedly sighed, resting her head against the tree trunk, staring up at the starry night sky. She quieted.

Despite her tousled dirty look, and her thin frame malnourished, she couldn't bring herself to hate the higher forces that be in the universe. If this was a trial, it was a damn doozy, that was all. She could always try **Rinoll** but that city of ice was a terrain she didn't think she could traverse easily in her current garb. Not to mention how would she get there? She sighed again. She hated how geographically challenged she was. She herself came from a major city, a city called _**Oranshitana.**_ It is known as the "city of Oranges".

The girl puffed the cold air out, wrapping her arms around herself. She was grateful that she was wearing a pair of thick black gloves. She slipped her dark green hoodie on over her short choppy hair. She was trying to pass for a boy because it meant less trouble on the streets-if possible. Against each hip, hidden by her undershirt, jacket and black jeans, were two holsters that held her throwing knives. She figured she should get a gun too but she didn't know how she'd get the money for bullets, much less the work that goes into taking care of a gun. Those things were not cheap or light.

21 years old and all washed up. She almost laughed wryly. Her mother was a controlling person while the father was more subserviant. She didn't want to think too hard on her past. To put it simply, 19 years of it was enough. She was a college drop out and she didn't know what to do with herself. She was lost. She had wanted to do something exciting herself in her last year as a teen. She had always tried hard to make the rules work with what she wanted to do and who she was but well, things didn't pan out.

Friends were a liability. She had tried to live with a friend once. But she hated how powerless she was. How dependent she was. But those were fond memories as well. She just didn't expect them to last any longer than they had. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. She smiled with a despondent look as she unwrapped it. She had literally knicked this candy off of a big 45 year old baby who hadn't noticed. As she nibbled on it, a pig looking creature trotted over to her.

"Well, hello there, you little thing," She forgot the name of it. It was pig-like but it was actually a special kind of pig native to this part of the world. And well, she never really cared for names. Perhaps it was her ADHD but she was usually more invested in other things. This pig was dark tan with lighter brown markings on its side and face.

"Bweh," it said cutely. It's hairy pink snout snuffled at her chocolate bar. She let out a small gasp of surprise. "Bweh!"

"Hey, pig! That's mine," The girl protested. She noted the strange color of its eyes. Typically animals had brown eyes or something right? _I mean, it wasn't the only color,_ she mused. This one had a pretty shade of blood red. She felt it sniff her arm. "Hey that tickles!" She giggled.

"Bweh…" The pig seemed to pause. She blinked again. It rolled its red tongue with...barbs? Over her sleeve. "B...B _ **weehh."**_

The girl's naturally dark brown eyes widened. "What the-"

The pig latched onto her arm, it's herbivore teeth growing a pair of fangs. Tusks sprouted from it's snout- like a boar. It's fur got rougher and more spiky. It's eyes bulged wierdly. She was frozen. Yet, she was strangely captivated. "B- _ **Bwehh!"**_ It sank its fangs into her sleeve. She yelped. But she didn't pull back. There was no point. And she couldn't help but sense the distress in the creature. It wasn't being malicious. More like desperate?

She reached out a tentative hand. "T-There...there?" She cautiously pet its ears. The monster pig seemed to pause. It blinked its red orbs at her. She kept petting it. "...You're hungry too, aren't ya?" She mused, and though she was scared, she couldn't bring herself to care. She had nothing in this world to hang onto. The fact she was going to die at the hands of a pig was really honestly pathetic. But, if it meant this little guy could go on living, she mused maybe this was fate.

She almost giggled at how silly the pig's face looked. It looked confused. Was she supposed to scream? "Bweh?"

"I would scream if I had the energy," She admitted, patting it. "But you know… I can't fault you for needing to survive. Besides...there's nothing for me…"

 _It's okay if I die. Right?_

 _And if… my death can mean something to someone...even this wierd pig, I guess it's alright. It'll probably hurt like hell though._

The pig began to sink its fangs into her arm past her sleeves. She winced. It definitely hurt. As the pig pierced her flesh, she bit back a hiss of pain, wincing. She took a deep breath. The pig didn't make a move to bite her arm off. Instead it settled into her haphazard petting, and sucked on her blood like a vampire. It lapped at her arm and she closed her eyes, leaning against the tree. "You go ahead...then," she mumbled. Her hand fell away and she braced herself.

The pig squealed and it let her go. She opened her eyes in surprise. She saw it dash off into the trees. She looked at her bit arm. "Ew...saliva." She mumbled with a sigh. She just used her teeth and one of her knives to tear off the sleeve from her other arm and made a black bandage wrap like thing to put over her bite. "Hopefully it didn't have rabies...ah should have thought of that before I let it bite me…" She mused off handedly. The pig was no bigger than a half grown piglett.

She felt cold again. The pig had actually been nice company. "Goodbye...pig-chan," she sighed. Her arm was in pain. But it was a dull throb. Her head was still spinning with hunger. She nibbled the chocolate bar, musing about how long she could last before she'd become food for the crows. _What a romantic way to go…_ She closed her eyes. Falling over after nodding off, she fell into a deep sleep.

" _You're wierd," a brown haired, pale skinned boy jeered at a younger 3rd grade her. She was reading at the lunch tables._

" _Brian…" Her big eyes gazed upon him. She smiled, something she often did on reflex. She didn't really understand real negativity...or rather she had disconnected herself a long time ago from abuse and tried to instead laugh and smile to bear the pain. When people were mean to her she reflexively returned it with a smile. Or a laugh. Or both. She only smiled right now. It seemed to irritate Brian. He stuck his tongue out at her and ran off to his friend, Alex, a blonde haired boy who tended to stay in the background as his echo._

" _Yeah...yeah…" She hummed as she flipped a page in her book. She didn't need anyone. As long as she had her penned worlds to fall into. Her portals. Her escape from the moment. Always eagerly picking up books hungrily. She hadn't liked reading at first. In fact, she couldn't sit still. At lunch, recess, under the table, during class...she was always reading. That is...until middle school and stress picked up from her mother._

 _Magic was her escape. There was something awe-inspiring in the manga and the books she read. She looked around herself. She was in a black space. In front of her stood a girl, sitting on a rock. This girl had long shaggy brown hair, a blue big collar jacket, brown shorts, black leggings, and a pair of dark blue ninja sandals with closed toes._

" _Ai?" The girl blinked in surprise._

 _The girl smiled. "Hello...Red…It's been awhile since we last played together…"_

 _She held out a hand. She was smiling. Red smiled back. Kai was her childhood friend. She was her "twin" in a sense. In her loneliness "Kai" went to these worlds in her place. While she was bound by the laws of reality, Kai was free to transcend all logic and reasonability. Yes. Here. This was her true friend._

Something warm in her lap caused her to stir. "Mgrgh." She blinked blearily, the sunlight coining through the trees and the warm wind stroking her face. Her eyes widened. On her stomach was the pig, fast asleep. She blinked. Was she seeing things right? This was the same pig that had sucked her blood and then ran off wasn't it? She blinked her eyes again. She held her breath. Should she move? Would it strike? She didn't actually sense anything hostile from it. If anything, it looked like a normal pig again, minus the blood around its lips. She looked to her own arm. The wound was still there. She figured it'd be a few days at most till a scab would form. No veins had been punctured, just some flesh. Maybe she needed stitches after all. She groaned. Living was such a pain. She almost wished the pig had just eaten her.

She didn't really think about her childhood too much anymore. It felt like so long ago. She rubbed her eyes, yawning and sitting up. The pig was like a cat. She'd shove it off and it'd have to deal. The pig oinked, flopping off her to the side. She paused. Then looking at that silly display of the wierdly ovally robust pig kicking it's small hooved legs in the air and "bwehing", she couldn't help but giggle. "Oh geez, sorry, sorry…" she smiled, helping the pig rightside up. The pig nuzzled her palm of her uninjured arm.

Red didn't know why but her heart warmed a little. She kicked herself, having already told herself that she didn't need anyone. That she was fine. But, hey. This pig was a pig. Why get all cold to a poor defenseless animal? Sure that same animal had bit the dickens out of her the night before but it must be a indigenous boar thing. She didn't know why the pig was attaching itself to her.

 _Are you lonely too?_ She brushed her fingers over it's coarse little light colored hairs on its back. The pig was giving her a nudge. It began to trot a little ways away then looked back at her as though it wanted her to follow. She furrowed her eyebrows. Well, not like she had anything better to do today. World peace and James Bond would have to wait. She sighed and she got to her feet. She followed the pig. The pig trotted ahead of her. "Where are you taking me, pig-chan?" She said, amused, using a foreign form of honorifics even though she wasn't from this part of town naturally. She'd done some train hopping herself. It was thrilling but really frucken terrifying too.

Her foot stepped in something red. She furrowed her brows, bending down. "Huh?" There were red splatters on the grass. Her heart began to race. This was blood. Her head snapped up and she frowned. The pig pulled her pant leg, and oinked. It trotted ahead of her. She swallowed. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was ahead. But taking a deep breath, she followed the pig. Pushing aside some bushes they came to a cabin on the edge of the leg. Her eyes widened with stunned shock. In front of her, there was blood on the porch and windows. There were a few bodies, intertangled on the porch. One looked like a severed corpse of an older woman still in her cooking apron. Another was of an old man and then a small child that had unfortunately been at the wrong place at the wrong time off to the side, it's eyes open and empty.

The stench hit Red next once the first wave of shock settled. "Holy HELL," She yelled falling on her ass. Her limbs turned to jelly. _What the fuck. What the actual fuck. The pig did all this?!_ She couldn't even swallow. Her mouth was completely dry from dehydration as it were.

"I'm gonna be sick-" She held a hand over her mouth. She wasn't actually normally squeamish. She loved school dissections and she could handle blood and guts and all the goodies but if there was something she couldn't stomach-it was the horror before her for one. She kneeled off to the side and wretched. The pig oinked with concern, nudging her thigh. She raised her head weakly. It's red orbs glittered innocently like it was confused and innocent of this crime that she knew-she just knew- it had done. All by itself. "What...the hell are you?!" She breathed.

"Bweh?" It nuzzled her. She didn't pull away. She couldn't. She was numb. It was like seeing this horror had shook her of her disconnected attitude to life she had the previous night. Yet the pig was like a child that didn't know it had done a big no-no. It just kept nudging her. She leaned her head into her knees, gasping for air. Her head was spinning. She needed to think. To collect her thoughts. After what felt was a long slow while, she raised her head. Silently, she undid her brown boot lace on her left shoe. She took it off. Regardless of the consquences she knew she had to do this. She bonked the pig with her shoe.

It squealed as she hit it on the nose.

"BAD Pig-chan!" She yelled. "Bad! Bad!"

It scuttled into the bushes started and oinking, quivering and looking at her with wide eyes. Her initial frustration sparked she got to her feet with a sigh. "You! Get your ass back here!" She put her hands on her hips. The pig oinked and hid in the bushes, causing the entire bushes to shake. Red ran a gloved hand through her sweaty locks. God-damn. This was quite a bit to take in. The pig ran away. She sighed. Well that was to be expected. She shook her head. "God-fuck … I can't believe…" She paused. "Actually I can...talk about the fucking animal kingdom running loose," she huffed. She retied on her shoe. She rubbed her arm. It was getting a little itchy. Oh great, her bite wound was probably infected from the wierd boar. But she couldn't go to a hospital. She would have to give information and like hell she'd let her adoptive mother track her down or whatever. If her "mommy dearest" even cared. Which judging from the pet name for her, she didn't thinks he really would. A world that works on her how her mother can make a profit or gain something for herself at the expense of reality or a healthy relationship with her daughter, was the world she'd grown up in without a choice.

"I gotta get out of here," she wrinkled her nose at the smell of the blood. She sighed and she trudged off, pulling out the map. "Karasuna," she mumbled irritatedly. "Shit...which way is north?" She looked around. She groaned. The pig had side tracked her on top of everything else. She didn't have a compass. She mostly wandered by her gut, luck, and instinct.

~ * A lovely lot of walking later~*

Night fell.

She was a good day's walk away from Karasuna. Sitting on the outskirts of the small no-name town, she sighed, looking to the bread in her hand. A nice older couple had taken pity on her and while she normally didn't like to be taken for a charity case, her hunger forced her to agree. They did think she was a boy so at least something was going right. Sure she was only 5'5 but she passed for a teenage boy so whatever. She bit into the warm loaf and groaned like … like she didn't know how to describe it. It was like heaven rolling on her tongue. Not that she'd ever been drawn to the rich and glamorous side of living, but she hadn't had a decent meal in 2 weeks. This was heaven.

No sign of that pig either. She sighed through her nose. Was the pig doing alright? She paused. Why should she care? That pig was seriously bad news. Yet… it struck her as a lost child. Perhaps she was too soft. Or she was being dumb. After all, it was a wild animal in the end. She could have easily ended up like that unfortunate family. She shuddered. Death didn't seem so glamorous anymore. She looked to her injured arm. She would need to wash the wound probably. After all, it was a deep bite she'd received and she could feel a dull throbbing growing and going up and down her arm now. She felt a little dizzy but she shook her head. She continued to eat the bread. To be honest, the pig had been actually… gentle-ish when she had pet it while it fed. Pigs are incredibly smart so she mused it must have been in a good mood. Why had it wanted to show her those corpses anyways? She felt a bit bad all of a sudden. What if the pig hadn't been the one to do that? She paused chewing. No...as much as she wanted to believe the pig was innocent, she had a gut feeling. And her gut...even in times she went against it-was never wrong.

She huffed. "Jeez, my head hurts," she complained to no one. She hugged herself after she had eaten her warm bread. Her mouth was still dry. What she wouldn't give for some water. Her eyes grew heavy as she curled up on the grass under a tree on the hill, cradling her head in her good arm. She needed to sleep. Even though the sun had only set recently, it couldn't be more than past 7. But she was tired as hell. Worrying about a carnivorous pig of all things was seriously expending energy she couldn't afford. Closing her eyes, she fell into another insomniatic spell. She tossed and turned for hours but she just couldn't sleep well. With a heavy sigh, she finally drifted off at who knows what hour. What she wouldn't give for her portable juke-box mini right about now. She pulled it out but as she thought, it was dead. She looked at the chord freyed. She stuffed them back into her jacket pocket and re-settled, to fall once again into an uncomfortable sleep.

 _It was dark again. She walked around a bit. She couldn't help it. She felt like she had to do something. Alu wasn't around. She wondered if she should fall into one of her "worlds". But even that didn't feel right. With a sigh she found herself in an unfamiliar location. It looked like a nice inside of a building. She looked around the hallway. She trotted past some wierd sheep things. They were robots in the way they bleated. Wierd._

 _She came to a room that she was particularly drawn to. It had a small simple sign on the door:_

 _Gareki_

 _Nai_

 _She blinked. "Gareki…? Nai?" She tilted her head. "I don't remember imagining those two before…" She smiled though. She didn't really question the wierdness of her dreams. They were only dreams after all right? Sometimes her dreams ended up being futuristic visions that would come to pass but details. She didn't really like talking about that side of herself. Besides this didn't feel like a "vision". It just felt wierd._

 _She opened the door, finding it easy. A boy looked up with surprise. He had silver hair with some light purple highlights in the tips like ears and big orange-red orbs that were wide with surprise. She smiled at him._

" _Um...hi?" She said shyly, waving. He stared at her. She wondered if she had something on her face._

" _W-Who are you?" He asked, tentative._

 _Red blinked. It's just a dream. "I'm Red, and you are?" She asked smiling as the door shut behind her._

" _...I'm...I'm…" The boy looked frightened. She bit her lower lip and she held up her hands._

" _I'm sorry. I'll leave." She turned to go, not wanting to startle the boy but he dashed over, grabbing her wrist._

" _-No wait! I'm-" The boy gasped as she looked at him questioningly. He took a deep breath. "I-I'm Nai! I'm sorry. You just startled me!" He wore a red sweater and over it, was a pair of white overalls with 2 black stripes each on the straps. He wore a pair of white knee high socks and simple brown black slip on shoes. Overall, he looked relatively cute. She wondered when she'd thought up something like this in a dream. She'd have to draw it at some point, she mused._

 _She smiled at him and she pet his head. He seemed to relax at her touch. "Well, I'm Red. I'm sorry for startling you." She sounded apologetic and Nai relaxed. He looked up at her with piqued interest. He was at least a few inches shorter at least but Red wasn't that much taller herself. All of a sudden, one of_ _the dark grey sheep with creamy white wool and plum coloured capes with bright magenta fronts entered. She noted how these sheep all seem to wear a warm pink bow-tie under a blue brooch with yellow creamy beads. They also wear a plum coloured hat with two criss-crossing strings of grey beads and a magenta brooch surrounded by grey beads on one string. It was rather cute by design. The child-like young male, Nai, blinked at the sheep._

" _Weird activity detected, baa," it said._

 _Nai gasped. "Oh no! She's nice. I- I think," He added as an afterthought._

" _Gee, thanks," Red grumped._

 _Nai looked concerned. "Oh, I'm sorry!"_

 _Red held up a hand. "Not a problem. Say, where are we?" She looked around as the sheep continued to stare at Nai. She had to wonder what sorts of thoughts flitted through those metal robots. The robot interrupted his response to her._

" _Wierd behavior detected, taking to infirmary, baa," wierd white chords erupted from the back of the sheep's spine in a totally not creepy horror movie way, and wrapped around Nai as he yelped. Red blinked._

" _Hey let him go!" she said amused._

 _The sheep ignored her. Oh well, dreams weren't perfect. Hers were sometimes far from that. In this case she was entertained though. Nai was brought out of the room and he actually whimpered. "Ah! No! I'm really fine- I mean- I think I'm fine."_

 _Jeez, make up your mind kid, Red shook her head, amused. Funny kid. She couldn't help but get some lonely vibes off of him. Like he was missing someone. She hadn't seen any other person in the room. She walked over to the bunk beds. On the bottom bunk was "Nai's Diary". She smirked. Oh. Fun. She reached to pick it up. But she found she couldn't grab it. Confound it. What were the rules of this dream anyways? Yes, it sounded weird but sometimes her dreams had rules. Like at certain times she could fly and at other times she couldn't. She'd even had a dream where a giant ant had eaten her. She couldn't' wake up and she couldn't fight back. She just had to learn to face the fear until she could control it. Not bad for a seven year old, she figured._

 _She wondered if she could follow Nai. However when she opened the door her eyes widened. It was no longer the hallway of the building. Instead, she was going to enter another room? She stepped through the door and it faded behind her. Huh. Trippy. In front of her was a boy. He looked to have scruffy black and blue locks, like a raven, and his eyes were dark blue but on occasion they had an olive tint depending on the lighting so that they reminded Red remarkably of a dark sea. He was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform, though his tie was loose and he'd unbuttoned the first two buttons. She waved her hand in front of his face as he sat on his bed reading. He ignored her. She blinked. OH so he couldn't see her. Fun. He wore goggles on the right side of his head. She put her hands on her hips. This was probably Gareki. Her gut was informing her of this fact even as an annoying guy came barrelling through the door._

" _Jeez Ranji! Stop nagging me!"_

" _Shishi! Stop being a stubborn dick!"_

 _Shishi huffed and pointed at Gareki. "Torment him! He's the one who's not at dinner!" He complained. Ranji rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips in her school uniform._

" _Gareki is excused on account of his need to study!" Ranji continued._

" _He's not even in the Circus course anymore," Shishi sighed. "What'd you switch to again?" He asked Gareki, furrowing his brow._

" _I told you. I'm going to be a Combat Physician," Gareki sighed. He tsked a little. Red could note just how noisy it'd become. It was irritating him. She smirked. What a fun dream this was! Kinda vivid but cool!_

 _His eyes looked right through her. But her smile froze to her face. His eyes held unimaginable pain. It was different from Nai. It was like something was "glued" together inside him but still very fragile and breakable. She found it hard to breathe. His emotional state was a mess and it reeled her off her feet momentarily._

 _She held her head. She had a headache._

" _Ugh-"_

 _She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. When she opened them again she gasped. She was now in a village. She looked around with surprise. Wow, that scene was changing so quickly. What an interesting dream she was having. She was a bit enthralled. It'd been awhile since she'd had interesting dreams like this. She wondered if maybe she was meant to live to write some story about those two boys. She couldn't help but feel that they were connected somehow. It just felt like the only plausible explanation. She also sensed that perhaps this Nai "missed" this Gareki. He had looked lonely when she'd walked in on him._

 _She blinked. A kid with the same face as Gareki-though far younger, was busy shoveling in someone's garden. His clothes were very plain and a bit big for him though the white shorts fit fine. The old man chuckled who was on the porch. "Keep up the good work, kid and I'll pay you an extra penny or two," and he went back inside. Gareki was focused. He panted a bit._

" _This...is for...Tsubaki," he said though he looked dead on his feet. Red bit her lower lip. The poor kid! She looked to see two kids-twins, one blonde and one brown haired, run over to Gareki. They both wore "dresses" -and the boy looked a lot like his sister. Only his hard eyes contrasted to her softer ones. Yotaka, started to chide him about running off. He stared at them somewhat blankly and with a bit of exasperation and surprise. He was clearly not used to someone caring about his whereabouts._

" _Jeez-Making Tsubame worry!" The boy, Yotaka as his sister called him, said disapprovingly. "Don't go running off so often! You make Big Sister Tsubaki worry!"_

" _J-Just remember to come home, okay, Gareki?" Tsubame timidly said, smiling shyly at the raven haired boy who continued to look at them with dazed confusion. Yotaka huffed._

" _Let's go Tsubame. He's got the message," and he took his sister by the hand and lead her away. Gareki and Red watched them leave in unison. After a moment, Gareki's expression went back to impassive and he resumed digging, pulling up weeds. Dirt was caked under his nails, and sweat lingered on his thin frame. Red wanted to hug him. But all she could was stand there. Gareki pep-talked himself since no one was around. She could sense the loneliness but a stubborn stoic attitude unfitting of someone so young. Then again, she sort of used to do the same thing. But her hardships felt laughable compared to his. She couldn't explain it._

" _Gotta... Prove to Tsubaki...she can rely on me. Doesn't need that bastard of a boyfriend...scum…" Gareki panted. "There...are three kinds of people...scum...prey… or enemy…" the eight year old's eyes glinted vehemently. Red reached out to touch his hair. Even if it was just a head pat. Her eyes watered._

" _Dude- your life really sucks," was all she could intelligently say as she wiped her eyes on her good sleeve. The boy's eyes subtly widened. He looked up in her direction as she pulled her hand away from her "air head" pat to his head. She blinked. Had he felt it? Was she able to connect to him in this dream. His eyes looked through her though. He turned back to digging after a moment of silence. Red sighed._

 _She closed her eyes, smelling in the sea._

What a dream she was having.


	2. Chapter 2: If Wishes were

Chapter 2: "If Wishes were… A Chance to Extend A Warm Hand"

[February 10, year 2xxx]

[I celebrate Yogi's birthday in chapter 6 and Gareki makes an official appearance in chapter 5!]

*~ Meanwhile~*

"Baa, he was talking to himself," the sheep informed Captain Hirato, who's dark eyebrows arched in almost amused unison. The sheep tattled about Nai standing in his room alone and talking to thin air like it was a person.

Nai meanwhile was in the infirmary aboard the Second Ship -which while not as nicely equipped as the Research Tower, did prove handy for minor scrapes. He sat on the bed or rather, was strapped to it by force by two more little sheep. Hirato sat in the doctor's chair, leaning on a cane made from his "magical" energy, almost smirking. He propped his chin in his hand, the top hat on his head. He looked more amused than concerned. "Nai...what is your take on all this?"

Nai swallowed nervously. His jitteriness made Hirato think of the quivering Niji form that Nai really was. He had to stifle a giggle. "W-Well...I mean… I was talking...but not to myself," he said with uncertainty.

Hirato arched his brows and then he let them furrow. As funny as this was, the poor boy looked ready to cry at the attention. If only Gareki-kun were here. He'd have had some more fun teasing the boy and getting a rise out of the aloof 15 year old. He really was protective of Nai. Although, recent events had led the stubbornly cold shouldered teen to admit that he trusted Nai's safety to the second ship. Of course, Karoku had a few choice words to say to Hirato for using Nai as bait and Gareki's apparent lack of disconnect to the true horrors of putting someone as precious as Nai in the jaws of death.

Hirato smirked to himself. He couldn't help but see something uncannily familial about those two. Though Karoku and Gareki tended to stay out of the way of the other, whenever they were together was entertaining to watch on the secret camera system Hirato had installed on the ship. That library scene had been especially amusing prior to Gareki's return to Kuronomei Academy for Governmental recruits(and sometimes misfits). Hirato was now Gareki's guardian and the tall broad shouldered man, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand, momentarily lost in his thoughts as he mused about how Gareki still didn't know that he and his partner Tsukitachi had been the ones to sink that slave ship all those years ago. It had been 7 years. Since the kid was tied up and bullied and half-starved- he clearly hadn't taken the medicine put into the food according to his account and Jiki's excellent snooping skills, Gareki had been more than fortunate in being spared the horrors of at least a fate like that.

Hirato couldn't help but wonder who Gareki's real parents were. He had mentioned that his real parents hadn't been the ones to sell him when he was 8 and it was implied that he had been foster cared by them or something. Jiki hadn't been able to track down any remaining family of Gareki. He literally was almost as well known as an invalid or illegal alien. Though the boy had strong roots in Karasuna due to his history there, Hirato knew that the Second Ship had slowly begun to become Gareki's new home. A sheep patted his knee. "Baah!"

The actually indignant bleat broke Hirato out of his reverie. "Oh? Yes?"

Nai swallowed again. "Baah, the boy says he saw a boy that is feminine, baah," the sheep repeated.

Hirato blinked. A boyish girl? He turned his head to the boy who was straddled to the bed, his arms tied to his sides, looking at him with big doleful red orbs. Karoku really would have his head if he saw how "tied" up he had Nai. Hirato almost wanted to invite Karoku into the conversation. He tilted his head, amused. Things had been a bit quiet since Gareki returned to the academy and there was no majorly recent Varuga activity since he'd taken out the bastard back when the attack on Kuronomei had occurred. Nai flustered. "I-I mean it could have been a boy- I'm not good at this…"

He propped his chin on the back of his knuckles of both hands, sitting backwards in his chair, as he gazed at Nai. Hirato believed in privacy of the rooms and bathrooms on board the ship so he didn't have "proof" of Nai's behavior other than what the sheep was currently telling him. "Oh, I see. Nai, can you tell me what happened?" He spoke not unkindly, wanting to at least give the silly trembling Niji a chance to talk. Had Nai's loneliness somehow whipped up an "imaginary friend?". He was childlike in appearance and and personality, naive and often times too easy to take advantage of, so Hirato wouldn't actually find it surprising if he made one. Though, for it to be a girl? This was proving to be amusing. If it was really another boy-still something to poke Gareki with whom he would have loved to see get jealous personally. Nai seemed to have a reverse harem of mostly men and then Tsukumo growing. How funny.

"W-Well...um...the voice was a bit scratchy-like a boy's...r-reminded me a little of Gareki," Nai said nervously, and Hirato was amused that he wasn't asking to be untied yet. This kid was really quite interesting. " ...b-but um...the… the girlish boy had...um...well… red hair… dark brown eyes...um… wore a dark green long jacket to dark jeaned legs, brown lace up boots, and had...er...his… left arm…"

Hirato tilted his head. "Yes?" He was curious now. The person Nai was describing was vivid. Though for him to not know the gender. Hirato had to stifle a laugh. This kid really was kept in the dark by Karoku. He had no idea what "gender" really was according to the way he couldn't even tell if he was a boy or not. Hirato already knew he was from Dr. Akari's check ups, but that didn't mean that Nai fully understood his own body-much less that of someone who he was apparently talking to in his room. Circus Airship 2 had state of the art technology. Hirato knew if someone had really been there, it would have been picked up on the sensors.

"Um...his left forearm was injured. He had torn the dark black shirt sleeve of his right arm wrapped around what looked to be a flesh wound as there were...traces...of...r-red...water….I mean blood…" Nai continued.

Hirato tilted his head. Imaginary friends didn't usually come with bodily injuries...did they? He furrowed his brow. Something started to feel off. Still, he smiled outwardly, whatever reservations he had, he wouldn't alarm Nai with them. Instead he smirked. "I see… and did you get a chance to see the...chest? You know...for injuries?" Really he was asking if Nai saw breasts but knowing the innocent Niji that would go right over his fluffy white head.

Nai nodded. "I did. I looked at the chest but there wasn't really anything there and the dark turtle-neck top really made it hard to see. If it was Big Sister Iva or Ms. Tsukumo at least I would know they were women because Dr. Akari told me women have big breasts." He sounded so matter-of-fact. Well, that was bluntly honest. Hirato almost wanted to waltz around Karoku and tease him that little Nai was growing up but he refrained. He'd have to tip his hat to Dr. Akari for corrupting the boy before he could. Just wait till sex education came into the picture. That would be the day. He honestly wanted a front row seat to Dr. Akari giving Nai a sex education lesson. He wondered how a disleveled virgin Gareki and no doubt overly-protective Karoku would look fighting over who would get to save Nai from that. Keeping a straight face was surprisingly difficult but somehow, Hirato managed.

Withholding a small chuckle that tickled the back of his throat, he remained cool like an undisturbed lake surface. Right now, he was more curious to hear about this "imaginary" girlish boy that Nai was describing. Nai had a knack for reaching out to people in dreams. After all, it was because of Karoku that Nai knew where to find him at the Smoky mansion. And he had even used the bracelet to pull Gareki through space before the thing detonated in Karoku's old room. Lucky little upstart. Though Hirato had his reservations about whether it was entirely the Niji or if Gareki perhaps did have some deeper connection to the boy that exceeded even Karoku's genetic contribution.

These thoughts rolled around. The issue here was that only Karoku of Kafka had reached out to Nai in dreams. Never in real life. But for someone other than the fake Karoku to have that ability? Hirato hid his frown behind a gloved sleeve. Could the false Karoku have a possible ally? Considering there were two Karokus, he honestly wouldn't be surprised if this false Karoku that worked with Kafka was experimenting on other people to perhaps replicate his abilities.

Or something.

Even Hirato had limits to his own knowledge. "I see, thank you Nai… what did you two discuss?" He inquired, getting the conversation moving for the sake of time. He glanced at the clock over his shoulder. Ah, Yogi would be getting back from shopping with Tsukumo soon. They had gone to town and honestly The 21 year old was hyper so Hirato had kicked him off the ship to be babysat by the 16 year old, Tsukumo. There was another reason for Yogi's increased activity in energy that quite honestly surpassed even Hirato's expectations of a grown man. But that was for another time. He listened to Nai.

Nai definitely felt a bit confused. He didn't like feeling like he was doing something wrong. He wasn't doing anything wrong, right? Mr. Hirato didn't seem to be too concerned with what he was saying so Nai tried to relax. He wondered if being strapped down was normal in Hirato's interrogation sessions. He would have to ask Karoku. After all, he was supposed to have tea with him around now. He already felt bad for inconveniencing Hirato. But since the sheep didn't give him any chance to keep this to himself he felt it was wrong to try to keep things from the Captain of the second ship of Karneval. "...He wanted to know where we were, and he said his name was Red. Other than that… I didn't get a chance to talk any more," Nai confessed. "But I didn't sense anything wierd. In fact, if anything… He felt very lonely...and sad…" Nai's voice trailed off. He looked away.

Hirato furrowed his brows together contemplatively. Ah, that's right. Nai was an empath. His funny violet ear tipped hairs to the sides of his white haired head, could pick up on emotions. That could actually prove entertaining depending on the context.

"Alright, thank you," Hirato nodded to the sheep. "Release the boy. I have confirmed there is nothing abnormal. I will let Dr. Akari have a full report."

"Baah, as you command, Captain," The little sheep unbound Nai. Nai slid off the bed. He walked past Hirato after Hirato gave him the okay with a head nod. As his hand reached for the door handle, Hirato watched him keenly from behind.

"And Nai?" He called after him.

" Y-yes? Sir?" Nai turned around to look at him with those big eyes. Hirato's own violet eyes with blue hues gazed back calm and unintimidating.

"If you have another chat with Mr. Red, I just want you to know...it's alright," Hirato walked over, pushing in the chair and making his cane disappear. He put a hand on Nai's shoulder. Nai looked at him with some confusion.

He wasn't sure what Hirato was getting at. "Yes...sir?" He agreed although the clearly puzzled expression did little to help anything. Nai knew his honest reactions were what made Gareki so worried sometimes about him. He knew that and yet he couldn't help but be honest. He couldn't pull a poker face like Gareki. The one time he'd tried, he'd been trying to push Gareki away because the false Karoku had tried to isolate him from Gareki and Gareki's kindness. He looked at his feet, feeling self-conscious of the eyes that gazed upon his pale face.

"That's a good boy," Hirato opened the door for Nai. "Run along and play now, won't you?"

Nai's face lit up childishly. His mood turned from awkward back to happy because he knew what play meant. It meant he got to go see Karoku! "Alright! Bye!" he dashed out. Hirato watched the boy take off and a small smiled played on his lips. The innocence of youth...or rather that little Niji. He wondered if Nai knew that he was the glue that held this rag-tag team of misfits together. If it hadn't been for Nai, they wouldn't have found Karoku or even gotten closer to cracking Kafka's goals. Not to mention, Nai ran into Gareki who had been a victim 7 years ago of the government's plan to sink the ship full of children Varuga. Hirato wondered if there were some gods or a God that was throwing some "Fate" his way on a silver platter. Hirato smirked, tipping the top hat over his eyes, his bangs shadowing the brief sad spark that shot inside of his dark eyed orbs. Nai really did miss Gareki and though he hid it behind his smile, Yogi had said that sometimes Nai would cry by himself, not wanting to bother Karoku or him or Tsukumo with his feelings of separation anxiety. Hirato sighed. He really was like the only adult parent on board. And him as a parent period was terrifying-for him the most. Of course, Tsukumo… He blinked.

The image of her in the bathing suit when they were in the cave and him taking the caterpillar out of her hair popped into his mind. Her wide eyed purple eyed gaze was tinted with her cherry red face and he covered a hand to his mouth, one arm wrap wrapped around himself, his elbow resting on his forearm as he leaned against the wall. A small giggle burst forth. Tsukumo never ceased to amuse him.

His heart seemed to rise a little then settle like normal. He closed his eyes. She was amusing. He was oblivious to the fact that he perhaps liked her merely because he felt responsible for taking her away from the toxic family she had been with at 7 years of age. The family had no objections and so he had trained her to fight for Circus alongside him specifically. Tsukitachi would tease him about her liking him and though he normally brushed it off playfully, he knew he had to be careful. Tsukumo was easily flustered around him and he knew it was because she looked up to him and hated looking weak or "girly" in front of him.

A sheep bleated by him and without warning, it kicked him in the shin. He yelped. "What the-!?"

The sheep held up Hirato's phone. "Baah, Dr. Akari said to kick you, Baah."

Hirato's eyebrow twitched. He'd have to have a talk to that bubble-gum haired workaholic. He grabbed the phone. "Alright. I understand. Hello, Dr. Akari~" he smiled, and his cheerful tone was aggravating the pink haired man on the other side back at The Research Tower.

"Is it true, did Nai see someone named Red?" Dr. Akari asked irritatedly.

"Ah yes, but whether it was a figment of his lonely imagination or real is yet to be determined," Hirato blinked, sighing at the blunt way the doctor liked to get right down to things.

"Your ship is protected from outside threats and it's not like Nai was asleep," Dr. Akari pointed out. " Have Yogi keep an eye on him. If Yogi can see the boy too, then we'll have the proof we need."

Hirato nodded. "Aye, aye captain Doctor," he said teasingly. He could see the anger doki heating up his phone comically. Hirato smirked and as he walked down the hall in the opposite direction he began to ask Dr. Akari how he was going to spend his vacation time.

"You're a major jackass who deserves to have his balls hacked off and fed to the Varuga while you dangle from your toes and enjoy being a eunuch you top hatted homo weirdo."Dr. Akari said before he hung up abruptly.

Nai entered the familiar room. He was out of breath. He'd rushed to get here because he knew he was late and Karoku would get worried. "K-Karoku! Sorry for the wait!" his excited tone fell upon the blue haired man's ears. He turned his head, blinking at Nai from his spot near the window in his room. He'd been moved to his own room as he'd recovered and after regaining his memories of Nai he had been for the most part attached to the hip to Nai. However, he couldn't convince Nai to do one thing. And that was to leave Gareki's room and live with him from then on. He sighed.

"It's alright," he said, closing the book he was currently reading. He didn't know why it frustrated him. He couldn't place a finger on it. But Nai constantly talked about Gareki. **Gareki this. Gareki that. I wonder what Gareki is eating for lunch today.** Kuroku gecked and he ran his hands through his hair rapidly, bending his nose to his knees. Jeez...when did Nai start liking Gareki more?

Karoku was 18, he had to be mature. He smiled at Nai who had walked over and climbed onto the edge of the bed Karoku was in, swinging his legs off the side. "Karoku, Karoku," Nai said happily, and Karoku had to smile at least a little. It was good to see the Niji in good spirits. Ever since Gareki had returned a couple weeks ago to the academy, Nai had been a bit down. Karoku felt some comfort in knowing that at least his own presence seemed to be helping cheer up Nai at least. After all, they were friends. It had been him who had saved the dying Niji by giving him some of his cellular data. Although he didn't know how a clone had been made of him or of much of his past, Nai was the solid anchor keeping Karoku from losing his mind. Nai blinked as he felt a hand run through his pale hair. He smiled at Karoku. He loved it when Karoku pet him. But he couldn't help but sense an infinite sadness coming from Karoku today. He furrowed his brow. _He's thinking about something incredibly sad…_

"So...what were you up to today?" Karoku asked, trying to get the uncomfortable silence dissipated at least a little. His blue eyes met the red orange ones and Nai looked a little nervous. Karoku didn't know why. He had asked a normal question.

"Um...well...I talked to a strange girlish boy in the room I share with Gareki," Nai said, knowing it wouldn't be polite to pry Karoku about what was bothering him since it seemed more painful than normal...almost Gareki level sad. And Nai already felt bad enough that he couldn't do more for Gareki to make him happy. Pushing these budding thoughts of negativity from himself, he replied, "And then the sheep and Mr. Hirato had me tied down to an infirmary bed while he asked me questions about the boy I talked to," he said brightly.

If he had a tail, Karoku knew it would be wagging. But Karoku doom faced. "Hirato did what," he asked pleasantly.

"Oh he was asking me questions-" Nai said brightly, not noticing the silent killing aura emanating off the blue haired boy but his "ears" twitched and Nai hopped off the bed, sensing the killing aura more clearly now. It scared him. "Eek!"

"Oh...I'm sorry," Karoku reigned in his temper. Even though Nai could sense emotions, it didn't always mean he knew what their source was. He tried to smile. He had to be careful. He was grateful to Nai who had put up with his abuse when he was trying to push Nai away before his memories returned for the most part of Nai. Other memories were coming back as well but Nai… Nai had laid down his life to protect him. Karoku was especially protective of the boy who had learned what it meant to "sacrifice".

He never wanted Nai to throw his life into harm's way that way ever again and it pissed him the hell off that Circus was gallivanting around glorifying such things to something as pure and precious as his baby brother-like figure Nai-chan. "I was just thinking about how I need to have a nice chat with Mr. Hirato later about his interrogation methods," he explained, holding out his hand to the boy. "Please, don't be afraid." He sounded apologetic and Nai relaxed. Karoku was guilty. Nai nodded and smiling he took Karoku's hand, once more settling on the edge of the bed and leaning toward Karoku as Karoku let go of his hand and spoke again. "So… what's this about a boy?"

Nai looked at his feet, a bit guilty. "I… I don't know. Mr. Hirato… told me that it wasn't anything to worry about."

Karoku tilted his head. "...Did you...make him up?" He asked this gently, not wanting to accuse the boy; to upset him or make him flustered. However, Nai did neither.

Nai blinked. "Huh?"

His blatant blank-faced honestly made Karoku instantly think that Nai was possibly incapable of "imagination". It wasn't a bad thing-it proved he was still an animal in some aspects. However, Karoku grew increasingly concerned. If someone else had the ability to reach out to Nai, while Nai was awake, and without resorting to dreams but actually managed to be on the ship itself without any detection-how dangerous would that be for Nai? Biting his lower lip, he took one of Nai's hands and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

Nai was looking at his feet, uncertain of what to make of Karoku's silence, but he relaxed as soon as he looked up at those kind sky-bue orbs. Yes, this was the real Karoku. Not that cold clone. That's what Gareki had called him in their last conversation a few days ago. Nai had a lot he didn't understand about this world outside of his rainbow forest. But he had at least found Gareki and it was Gareki who had helped him meet Circus and it was Gareki who protected him time and time again. Those piercing blue eyes looked familiar. Nai blinked. He rubbed his eyes.

A light trick?

Why had he thought of Gareki?

Karoku pat Nai's head. "Karoku, it's okay," he smiled at Karoku, sensing the silence was him worrying about his safety. He could tell when Gareki was worried because both he and Karoku seemed to hunch their shoulders when intensely engaged in their thoughts. Nai had also noted that Karoku had a similar knack for falling asleep in the position that he liked to read. It was funny little things that made Nai want to study "humans" more.

"I know," Karoku said a bit meekly. He didn't want Nai to worry about his worrying.

Nai knew he was a Niji but he'd spent so much time around humans that he almost wanted to be one. " The boy wasn't harming me at all. If anything, he was just wondering where we were. He even apologized for startling me. He looked mostly sleepy and flustered to be honest…" Nai explained, hoping to alleviate some of the stress on Karoku. Karoku's body language seemed to relax a bit.

"I see," Karoku said. Nai brightened up, not liking the weird tension that steamed from mentioning the mysterious Red.

"M-Mr. Hirato thought maybe I made him up," Nai offered, "D-Do you think I did?"

Karoku blinked. "It's hard to say but…"

Nai shook his head. "I-I think that… maybe...maybe… I did…?"

Karoku tilted his head. "Can you describe the boy to me?" He asked curiously. Nai nodded vigorously. He was so eager to please Karoku. It was kind of cute. Karoku still hadn't forgiven himself for raising a hand against this sweet child. He described the boy and as the image popped into Karoku's mind, something did strike out.

"Come again, the boy boy was injured?" Karoku pressed.

"Ah...yeah…" Nai nodded.

Karoku's gut was telling him this was not Nai's imagination. But how? Was this Kafka? The anxiety churned in his belly. Things had been peaceful since Gareki had gone back a few weeks ago. It was February and Gareki had to start over from scratch in a new course. He wouldn't be returning for at least a year-until after he had completed his research course. It appeared that though Gareki was a bookworm who was interested in the sciences and technology; he had an interest in being a combat physician and in turn he had taken it upon himself to do the medical course. He'd graduate from that course next January if all went as according to plan. Additional training would be ensured since the academy was just to earn the "right" to practice in the field of choice. No doubt he'd have to get additional schooling but all that technical stuff Karoku didn't know very well. He knew he had originated from Kafka along with his parents. However.. He couldn't remember much. His memories of Nai were the clearest thing he had right now. They were his anchor and his shield. "Hey Nai...let's get the tea now," Karoku said brightly, tossing off the covers. Nai blinked at him.

"Ah, okay!" He looked excited. He liked it when Karoku was active. Because Karoku spent a lot of time reading or thinking or staring out into space and being otherwise very anti-social; it made Nai feel sometimes that his presence was a bother. Him and Gareki really had a similar "stay away" vibe to them. He wondered if that's why they got into that fight in the library so easily. Nai couldn't help but giggle at the funny memory.

" _Nai! You idiot!" Gareki angrily smacked one of the collapsed books onto Nai's poor head as the Niji flailed._

 _Karoku flinched. "Hey! Don't hurt him!" Picking up a book he smacked it into the back of Gareki's head in retaliation._

" _Dude! What the hell!" Gareki yelped, rubbing his head and glaring at the blue haired boy who stood protectively over Nai and glared Gareki down without fear. Gareki looked irritated and ready to punch back. Nai really hoped they wouldn't brawl._

" _What? You did it to him!" Karoku retorted. "Doesn't feel nice when it's done to you does it?" A sheep popped into the room._

" _No fighting, baah," the sheep said in a warning tone._

That had been around the point they got to watch the big fight in Kuranomei Academy. Nai was smiling to himself and Karoku wondered if tea really was the highlight of Nai's day. "Let's go," Karoku said opening the door. Nai beamed at him. "What's got you all sunshine and roses?" Karoku couldn't help but ask, quirking a brow.

"Mmm. I was thinking about you and Gareki," the Niji twitched happily. Karoku stared at him like he a grew an extra head. He looked at the kid in bewilderment.

"What about us?" he asked stupidly, furrowing his brow. He wasn't upset just surprised.

Nai sensed the confusion and he laughed. "Nothing! I just- the way you two act sometimes… I think you two could be really good friends! You're so much alike!" His innocent remark did little to help Karoku's already ill attitude towards Gareki.

 _Great...wait. How the hell am I anything like that guy?!_ His jaw dropped. "Nai... "

"Yes, Karoku?" Nai wagged.

"Please...stop talking about Gareki." Karoku looked away, his bangs shadowing over his eyes. Nai tilted his head, puzzled. "Go on ahead, I have to grab a book," Karoku continued, pretending to go over to his bookshelf and rummage. Nai nodded without question and he skipped out of the room happily to go prepare some tea in the ship's kitchen. As soon as Nai was gone, Karoku leaned against the bookshelf, and he grit his teeth, hugging himself, his head leaning against the side of the bookshelf. An embarrassed flush creeped into his otherwise passively pale features. _Why the hell does it feel like Nai is the only one who can make me feel like an idiot? I'm nothing like Gareki. The hell._


	3. Chapter 3: If Wishes WerePrinces

_**A/N: Fave, Review, comment. Send me some pie babes! No flames or the sheep will eat you!**_

 _ **Chapter 88 [REMINDER. FANFICTION VERSION OF "Continuation" based on Manga progression.] [This is kind of a Yogi-heavy chapter. I actually really got into writing him and I enjoyed getting inside that guy's head. I also realized how kind of fucked he is and I'm starting to get a sense that the "government" is more corrupt than it lets on. MWAHAHA... Politics always give me a headache so blagh... Also, enjoy Hirato's usual prankiness and Karoku is like a fun cat to poke at. I really think Karoku is Yandere. He's so funny to mess with! And I mess with Tsukumo soon too! Enjoy!]**_

 **If Wishes Were... Like Being a Prince.**

 _Chapter 3_

"Ah! Nai-chan!" A familiar blonde head raised from the table where he'd been sitting. In his yellow top, green ripped leggings, and sporting a wonderfully purple clashing bracelet with white pearls on his right wrist, was Yogi.

"You returned! Welcome back!" Nai said cheerfully, excited to see another familiar face. Yogi was hugging a Nyanperowna plush to his chest. They must have gone to a shop recently. Yogi tilted his head at Nai.

 _Captain already informed Tsukumo and I of the situation regarding this "Red". I have to find a smooth way to bring it up. If it's a threat we can't give any indication that we are treating it as such otherwise it could force us to lose the hand we have in the pot._ Yogi's thoughts rolled into his mind and around a bit as he watched Nai go over to the kettle and put it on. "Yeah, Tsukumo went to her room to rest. It's just me right now in here."

"Did you have a good outing?" Nai asked, smiling warmly at the Nyanperona obsessor. Yogi smiled. He enjoyed Nai's sweet gentleness. Nai was one of the few people that didn't look down on him for his hyper behavior. Rather Nai took it in stride. He could never imagine hurting a hair on this kid's head.

 _Yogi looks to be a in good mood. I'm glad. He misses Gareki too. Although Gareki doesn't really text him at all and I can tell it tears him up. Maybe...Maybe I should step in? For Yogi's sake?_ Nai typically stayed out of other people's affairs since Karoku had scolded him before that Nai had a natural knack it seemed for drawing trouble to himself for being what he was and he didn't want Nai to go running around getting into trouble because of his caring heart. "Yeah, I did. Tsukumo and I did a lot of fun stuff today. And…" Yogi quieted down. Nai tilted his head.

" _ **I wish Gareki would be at my birthday…"**_ That thought was so powerful that even without Yogi saying anything, Nai found himself "hearing" it verbally. Usually he could only sense emotions but Yogi was sometimes so open about his feelings that they were practically their own language. He smiled. "I know what to get you for your birthday," his eyes lit up. He had learned what a birthday was recently when he had learned that Yogi's was coming up.

Yogi's eyes lit up with stars and no doubt Nyanperona cat faces. "Uwah! Really? I'm so excited. Nai-chan is so awesome! No matter what it is! Big! Small! Medium sized! I will accept it with all your feelings put into it," he gave Nai a big thumbs up. Nai was happy. Gareki and him had met these guys back in late November and so much had happened since then.

Karoku hovered in the hallway as Nai chuckled and waited for the kettle to boil. Karoku felt uncomfortable on the ship. Not to mention he didn't want to walk into that blonde's arms on accident. Already twice Yogi had tried to make him feel welcome with some bone crushing hug and frankly Karoku didn't like the closeness one bit. He was wary. Though they weren't a threat, he'd nearly killed Gareki upon sight the first time he saw him back in _**De Paseru**_ area of the country _**Satanika.**_ "You know, if you keep acting suspiciously like a stalker, Nai-chan will start realizing you may be one," a humorous voice snapped Karoku out of his fixated trance. He looked behind himself, over his shoulder at the top hatted man. His face sort of dead-panned.

"Oh. It's you," He said dismissively, putting one hand in the pocket of his jeans, the other gripping his pant leg subtly. He didn't like this feeling of nervousness he had but he knew why he was here. He was their "key" to Kafka...the only reason he wasn't handed over to the government on a silver platter. They had managed to convince the government that Karoku was working with them against a "clone" of himself. Hirato noted the tenseness and he patted Karoku's shoulder.

"Mr. Arumerita," the 6'1 taller man leaned towards the shorter 5'9 foot male who found himself with his back to the wall, eyes darting towards the entrance of the kitchen and self-consciously wondering how no one could hear Hirato outside of the kitchen. Especially Nai. "I-" He was cut off when Nai popped his out of the doorframe.

"Ah! There you are Karoku!" He brightly beamed, ignoring the hilariously borderline weird visual before him with the blue haired boy backed up against the wall and Hirato blocking his escape with his arms. Yogi poked his head out too and although he naturally began to see the awkwardness of the situation, Nai remained oblivious and Hirato's look shut Yogi up quickly from remarking on anything suggestive-at least in front of Nai. Hirato broke away, twirling his cane that he materialized out of thin air as something to hold onto and look cool with at the moment. Karoku remained a bit stock still. Nai trotted over and grabbed Karoku's hand. "Karoku?"

Karoku blinked at him, eyes avoiding Hirato. He was irritated that he had to be seen in a compromising situation but he wasn't stupid. Hirato was someone who could be either your ally or your worst nightmare. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up slightly. Whatever Hirato was going to say, he knew the bastard would find a way to tell him later. He focused on Nai, blatantly ignoring the purple haired man and enjoying with smug satisfaction the slightest hint of irritation that flickered oh so momentarily on that otherwise **smug** _ **smarmy**_ asshole's face. _Yeah, enjoy being ignored. I have to work with you-not have to like you._ "Come, I want to see what types of tea we have to choose from," Karoku beamed at Nai. Nai beamed in return excited as Karoku took the initiative and was the one to drag Nai into the kitchen. Yogi remained in the hall, lounging against the wall. Nai was simple minded still so he didn't think too hard when Yogi didn't return right away.

Hirato however raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. _Karoku is starting to be more like a normal teenager thanks to Nai-chan._ He smirked behind his glove. Yogi could tell something was going on underneath that top hat and to be honest he didn't really want to know what. However, he kept his gaze on Hirato. Hirato looked at him, noting that Yogi wasn't being overly hyper like he typically would be around anyone. Then again, he was the captain. "Do you need something?" He asked Yogi calmly, leaning on his cane.

"May I speak to you in your office," Yogi sounded humble. Hirato blinked. Oh? This was serious, wasn't it. It may be about Nai. He nodded. He turned on his heel quietly. Yogi followed after him. Walking down the halls, something felt different without Gareki there. They all knew this. But this was to help Gareki make an honest making for himself. Besides, Hirato began to wonder if Yogi knew how attached Yogi had become to Gareki. It was like Yogi was this blonde pooch desperately waiting for his master to come home. Hirato's smirk remained on his face even as he opened the door to his study, allowing Yogi to enter first. Shutting the door behind himself, he walked over to his desk, sitting at it with a sigh. He hated stuffy settings. However formalities were something he'd have to deal with. "Captain, I have something to report," Yogi said with a small sigh.

Captain Hirato's good mood shifted. Oh. Goody. He gazed at Yogi over his spectacles, his expression remaining unreadable. "Yes?" He sounded calm though he was a bit surprised. They were stationed in the woods currently where they wouldn't be bothered by any neighboring towns. He didn't think Yogi would have found anything interesting visiting the small town of **Darinka.** It was a small port off the coast of the flower country of **Palashia.** However, since Yogi's attitude looked rather serious, Hirato just beckoned for him to proceed.

"While Tsukumo and I were in Darinka," Yogi began, "We encountered some _Varuga_."

Hirato let that hang in the air. He stared at Yogi. His calm expression switched to one of restrained anger. Tsukumo and Yogi had neglected to alert him of this fact. Yogi continued and though he looked intimidated, he remained composed. "We were trying to help some neighborhood kids find their cat, Toto. However Toto ran into an alley. I ran after because I was faster and Tsukumo stayed behind with the kids when I sensed the Varuga where the cat was. I know we should have said something but there wasn't any time. I shouted to her to distract the kids. While she swiftly moved them from the area I came across a couple of Varuga children."

"Did you deal with them?" Hirato's tone was forced calm.

"I…" Yogi bit his lower lip, and he looked at his feet. "I… injured one...but he was protecting his little sister...and…"

Hirato put his gloved hands over his temples, rubbing them. "Yogi." His voice was stern. "You know we've talked to you about this again and again. You can't look at Varuga like they're **people** anymore. They're **monsters.** " His cold dissatisfaction caused Yogi to look at the ground, his hands in his lap, and he felt the guilt wash over him.

 _The alley was dark despite the sun in the sky overhead. The tall crumbling buildings offered little warmth as their faces shielded the alley from the rays of the sun. Cold and damp, Yogi stepped carefully around the trail of blood, and it led to the inside of an abandoned factory. He bit his lip. Tsukumo had already ushered the kids they were helping away from the area. He summoned his thorn like épées. His expression was grim for one who normally laughed and played like a child. This was different. This was work._

 _He braced himself for what he'd find. His eyes moved from the growing trail of blood to the sound of crying. Crying?_

 _Yogi's eyes widened. He ducked behind an old machine and peered around it. There was a boy, with shaggy long red hair to his waist, in rags, holding a little girl with blonde hair, chopped at the neck like they'd sold it recently for some money. She was also in rags. "Maria…" the little boy was crying, holding his sister. That's when Yogi's eyes fell upon the mottled corpse to the boy's left. Though he wanted to hurl, he wasn't even sure what was going on. Who exactly were the victims here?_

 _Suddenly the boy stiffened. He laid down his unconscious sister. Yogi tensed. Uh-oh. Had he been spotted? Suddenly he felt claws at his neck. With a yell of shock, Yogi commanded, "V-Vase!" thorns erupted from his blades and arms and wrapped around the struggling boy._

" _L-Let me go! Bastard! You won't take her!" the boy yelled. His eyes were purple with red dotted centers, while his fangs were long, over biting on his mouth, and his fingernails were claw like. On his head instead of normal ears were two long fuzzy ears that made him look a bit like a werewolf. He snarled. He had some horns protruding from his forehead through his skin. Small and nubbish at the moment._

" _I'm not here to take your sister or whoever she is," Yogi said firmly, lowering the boy, still bound._

 _ **Stop it Yogi.**_

" _What do you care! You want to take her away to that damn place, don't you!" The boy yelled._

 _ **You have to kill them. It's protocol.**_

" _I … is that person over there...someone who attacked you?" Yogi found himself asking calmly. He had to at least know. He was no murderer. He didn't slay without a conscience. At least he hoped he didn't._

" _He's some prick from Kafka! I don't want to even know what organization you're from, blondy!" The boy yelled._

 _Yogi flinched. Why wasn't there a way to protect these children. He hadn't completely become corrupted by the varuga cells-though Yogi didn't think there was a cure for being Varuga. It had always been explained that once someone falls "ill", there is no return. However, this boy was specifically triggering his ability to protect his sister who Yogi could only assume was a Varuga too. "You both are Varuga."_

" _Varu-what? What the hell is that?" The boy snapped. "My sister and I were given special medication. We were making money for the first time in months! My sister only has me. I'm all she's got! Since they were vitamins I didn't think it was bad!"_

 _Yogi's heart went out to the boy. He was a young boy, no older than ten perhaps, protecting his little sister and having no idea just the kind of shit they landed themselves in big time. Yogi's eyes welled with tears. The boy looked startled. "Uh...uh…" Yogi sobbed._

" _What the heck! Now you're crying? How lame are you!" The boy squirmed. However his Varuga state was starting to manifest itself. Yogi didn't know why but that boy was hurting him inside. He was looking at the boy, as the tears rolled down. These kids. They were so young. Given such a bad lot in life. And what was Yogi gonna do? Just gut them like they were "monsters"? The poor girl was unconscious. If anything, Yogi felt strongly these kids should have a chance to find a cure or something. Yogi wasn't very scientifically challenged-not like Gareki who seemed capable of handling anything...or Karoku or even Hirato. Yogi was...Yogi. His eyes flickered and he lowered the boy, the vines loosening. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve._

 _Yes._ _ **I'm...a sacrificial pawn.**_ _Yogi's purple eyes seemed to dim and he lowered his épées. The vines unwound and the boy landed on his butt with an oof. His eyes were wide and he watched as Yogi made his weapons disappear. Yogi took a step back. "Go." He said quietly. The boy's eyes widened. He swallowed. But he scrambled over to his sister, picking her up. Yogi thought a moment. He reached into his back pocket._

 _Without a word, as the boy was hoisting his little sister over his shoulder, the boy found a wallet in front of his nose. Blinking he looked up to see Yogi's solemn expression. "What the fuck… I'm not a charity case!" The boy angrily turned his head away. Yogi pulled his wallet back, watching the boy quietly. Then he went ahead and he pulled out his cash. Luckily he'd pulled out some since there had been rumors of credit theft recently in these parts. He had at least 100 dollars worth of bills in cash. He almost kicked himself for not being able to do anything more for these children._

 _The boy opened his mouth to protest but Yogi just silently pressed it into the boy's left pocket and without a word he pulled the boy and the girl on her brother's back, into his arms. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and distrust but there was something about Yogi that made it hard to believe his feelings weren't sincere. The boy's eyes welled with tears. "You are a good boy," Yogi said quietly. "Go now, and protect your sister okay?"_

 _The boy quivered and Yogi could feel the wetness in his shoulder grow from the boy's tears and most likely snot. His Varuga parts had managed to retract. "W-Who are you?" The boy asked in a small much more shy tone. The fight had finally left him._

 _Yogi paused. Then he smiled. "I'm Yogi...a prince who delivers the wishes of children," he said warmly. The boy sniffled._

" _Lame." Yogi almost cried from the remark but then he saw how the boy was smiling past the running nose and tears. Yogi felt his heart soar. Circus did good right? Besides, as long as he took the fall, he could take the punishment. It was worth it to see an innocent spared a cruel end at the end of his thorny blades._

Hirato would have prefered to have Silver Yogi if only because at least Silver Yogi knew how to get the job done without hesitating. This Yogi was too gentle. Even to the Varuga if they were women and children. "Sir...I… they ended up running. He was protecting his sister...they weren't trying to do anything...and they looked really guilty and scared because they had killed someone-" Yogi continued in a timid rush.

Hirato knew that Yogi couldn't bring himself to kill Yotaka because of Gareki and Tsubame and the fact that Yotaka was practically a child had caused Hirato to force his own hand because if he didn't-then Gareki would have had the burden of having killed his own family. Hirato took a deep slow breath in and out of his nose. When he spoke it was crisp and icy. Yogi's body stiffened as Hirato spoke. "Yogi. You are to report every and _**all**_ Varuga attacks. Do I make myself clear." His gaze bore holes into Yogi's stomach.

Yogi couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. Hirato was mad. And Yogi knew he had a right to be. That's why he had reported this instead of Tsukumo. He had asked Tsukumo to keep it quiet. If someone was to take the fall for this one, Yogi didn't want Tsukumo to be faced with the disappointment. It would make her incredibly sad and it wasn't even her fault. Yogi lowered his head. "Y-yes...Captain." He replied with a weak shaky submissive tone.

Captain Hirato sighed. What was he going to do with Yogi sometimes? Honestly. The kid was useful out in the field but his wavering loyalty was going to be a problem. He knew Yogi wouldn't ever willingly leave Circus to join the Varuga cause. But then again, blonde Yogi's memories were tightly sealed. He was under the impression his family was alive and he was just recruited as a child to work with Circus to protect his home.

"You're dismissed. If I catch you acting on your own like this, you will be severely punished. This is a warning. You're grounded to the ship for the time being," Hirato said firmly. "Oh and Yogi?"

Hirato hadn't the heart to tell him that Yogi had no home to go back to there. His sister was dead along with the rest of the royal family. By some miracle, because he was royal blood and naturally it was theorized that the royal family had "cradle cells" that could withstand the genetic modifications...Yogi had survived because his cradle cells had handled the Kafka experimentation. Besides, the government had figured it'd be better to keep this hush hush. They had promised Yogi that once Kafka was destroyed he'd be allowed to go "home". Because Kafka was an ongoing battle, Hirato knew he still had at least a little time before shit really hit the fan. If Yogi did turn on the government for keeping the truth from him it was Hirato's job to take care of Yogi since it was him who had dragged Yogi into this life instead of killing him on the grounds of being a Varuga all those years ago when he was only but a young ten year old.

"Y-yes?" Yogi said, getting to his feet, his stiff posture matching the wobbly knees.

"Tell Tsukumo that she is also to stay on board ship for going along with your scheme. The next time you two don't follow protocol it won't be just you that gets punished. You two are a team. If things had gone horribly wrong then what? What would you use as your defense Yogi?" Hirato spoke calmly and with the air of someone who was disciplining a child for repeating the same offense of spilling his milk over and over again.

Yogi swallowed dryly. "I...need to put Circus and our mission first," he said weakly.

Hirato nodded. "Damn straight. Dismissed." He looked away. Yogi flew out of the room, not wanting to be there another second. Yogi ran down the hallway only to have a sheep trip him.

"Whargh!?" He face planted at the red toed heels of a particular blue haired woman with a violet dress on with some scandalous leg showing for whatever reason. He quickly rolled to his feet.

"Ah? Yogi. There you are," Iva said, crossing her arms. "Have you seen Tsukumo?"

Yogi blinked. "Ah...she said she was in her room," he confessed.

Iva frowned. "Huh...that's strange. I didn't see her there."

Yogi frowned. "Oh, she may be in the kitchen. Nai was making tea with Karoku if I recall."

"Understood. Later," she turned on her heel and clacked down the hallway. Yogi took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his golden locks. Oh man. He had narrowly avoided the hang man's noose that time. Hirato was not happy with him one bit. But he knew that if Tsukumo had been the one to get scolded that she may not talk to Yogi for a week. His heart sank. She may even go as far as to hate him. He hugged himself. _**Please don't hate me. I only wanted to make children happy.**_ He groaned. He already had Gareki giving him the cold shoulder most of the time. Gareki hadn't replied since that one time that he'd made nyanperowna stickers with Nai to send to Gareki since he had wanted to make less wordy messages for Gareki.

Yogi trudged to his room, his energy drained. He fell into his bed of stuffed nyanperowna animals. Hugging one to his chest, he caressed it's yellow head. Fiddling with the candy wrapper bow in it's right ear. He sniffled. "...uh...uh… " Yogi buried his face into his doll. "I … wish Gareki were here…"

Karoku had returned to his room. Nai noticed that Karoku looked lost in thought. Nai had left him to his books. Wandering the hall after enjoying a fun tea time talking about bugs and flowers, Nai was looking for Yogi's room. He found it with the help of one of the sheep. The ship was rather big and it was easy to get lost. There were a lot of noises so Nai had grown accustomed to tuning certain noises in and out thanks to Gareki's coaching.

"Thanks," he said to the sheep as he knocked on Yogi's door. "Ah, Yogi? Are you there?"

"Baah, you're welcome." The sheep trotted off.

There was no answer. Nai put his ear to the door. He could hear the sound of Yogi sleeping. He blinked. Oh. Now was a bad time to talk about his birthday. He pulled back. He trudged back in the direction of the room he shared with Gareki. He wouldn't allow himself to feel lonely when he was alone in that big room. No way.

He lay on his bed but after a few minutes he moved into Gareki's bed. His smell lingered if only a little. Nai's eyes watered. He curled up in a ball, sniffling into his arms. "I miss you...G-Gareki…" The little Niji trembled. This was going to be a long year. And he knew what he was about to do was probably not going to be the wisest and was probably going to be really reckless. Thanks to Karoku's lectures, Nai had a better understanding of what being "impulsive," "brash" and "brazen" meant.

Karoku heard a knock on his door. He didn't raise his head from his book on biomechanics. "Come in," he called as he read about the screws and bolts of putting together a basic mecha-arm. This was considered light reading for the blue haired young man. A familiar top hatted face popped in. Karoku stiffened like an angry cat preparing to hiss, though he was silently gazing at the words and diagrams on the pages.

Hirato quirked a brow, amused. "Well, hello to you too," he said, pulling up a chair and sitting on it at the small table near the bed. He left enough space between them this time. Earlier had been more for kicks anyways. He did love getting a rise out of this blue haired boy because unlike tsundere little Gareki, this guy actually came off as a harder nut to crack. As Karoku was not forthcoming with any further conversation, Hirato continued in his usual amused tone. "I'm here regarding the dream boy that Nai cooked up," and he was amused to see the boy twitch. He watched the internal battle the blue haired boy was clearly having over whether or not to give Hirato the time of day. "He's going to stay with Yogi in Yogi's room," he continued and he saw how the young man turned a page, "-and there's only one bed. They'll have to get cozy." That was the straw that snapped the camel's back.

"Like Hell I'm letting that blonde cat-loving freak touch Nai!" the book was thrown square in between Hirato's face with such speed and precision that Hirato's arm barely blocked it as the pages fluttered against his nose and cheek before the book fell to his feet at the floor. Well. Looks like he got the brat's attention. He smirked as the book made a clattering noise on the floor.

"Oh come now. This is Yogi we're talking about," Hirato said humorously, "...he touches just about anything that moves." He of course meant that non-sexually but it was funny to see Karoku's overprotective streak light up like the runway lights in an airport. Nai was honestly the best button to push with this guy. Hirato propped his chin into his hand, propping his elbow onto the table, and drumming his other hand on the table. "Now, if you can reign it in for a second, champ," He said amused, "Yogi can tell me if Nai sees things again."

"And I can't fulfill that?" Karoku asked coldly, though he gazed at Hirato with a tense sense of formality. Hirato sighed through his nose. Really, this kid was way less trusting than even Gareki, and that was saying something. Although Gareki was a lost street kid and this guy was a part of the enemy organization so technically speaking he figured he could understand this boy's cold attitude. Of course, he didn't seem to support Kafka in the least and Hirato was still having Jiki poke around to try to get more answers. Jiki and Kiichi could take care of that.

"Ah, well, Yogi is actually bored," Hirato spun a little white lie that wasn't entirely untruthful. "And I figured that since it's his birthday tomorrow as it is, it'd make him feel better to have a little "sleepover" with Nai. This isn't permanent. I merely want to put Nai with someone who is as innocent and if no doubt more clueless than he is," he hummed the slid in insult and Karoku began to wonder just what this four eyes was planning. Knowing it was pointless to argue and technically he knew he was a "prisoner" anyways of war, Karoku just turned away and hugging his knees to his chest, stared out of his window broodingly at the forest and the setting sun laid out before them. The sun set a bit later in this country. Places like Karasuna and **Geraseki** had an earlier sunset. Being set in the west, it was obvious the sun set in the east which was the direction of those places. There were many little countries sprinkled throughout the world and Karoku didn't know them all. But he knew one thing. He'd grown up Satanika.

Hirato got to his feet. He didn't see the need to harass Mr. Blueberry any further for the time being. He opened the door. He paused for a moment. "...You said that guy's birthday...is tomorrow?" he turned his head in surprise to look at Karoku. Karoku looked at him.

"Yes?" Hirato confirmed with arched brows.

"...I see," the boy looked out of his window wistfully. Hirato blinked. Was he trying to imply that he was going to celebrate it with the rest of them? Hirato smiled. Despite the boy's silent social ineptitude, he could see that he was trying.

"The party will be tomorrow around dinner time. I planned a little gathering so we'll be getting a visit from the First Ship as well. I even invited Dr. Akari," Hirato said cheerfully. The blue haired boy almost cracked a smirk. Almost. He knew as well as any of them that Dr. Akari as hell in a handbasket and he seemed especially low tolerant of Yogi's childishness.

"Is...the boy attending?" Karoku found himself asking.

Hirato knew of course who he was referring to. His face gave nothing away. "He has school, and unfortunately because he already blipped out once…" Hirato sighed. "My influence is only so much before he gets expelled."

Karoku nodded but Hirato noted how he visibly relaxed. Huh. So he was asking most likely so he could gauge whom Nai would be spending the most time with. Smirking to himself he left the room. Honestly, he was being a brat. It was like he was jealous. Hirato pause on the way to his own room for the evening. Huh. Jealous. He wondered how he hadn't noticed before. He laughed out loud. Some sheep looked at him strangely.

"Baah, detecting abnormal behavior," one of the sheep said.

A voice laughed from behind the sheep. "No, that's actually kind of normal."

Hirato's eyes widened. He whirled. Standing behind him was Tsukitachi, with his hands on his hips and a wide grin on his face. "Tsukitachi! What are you doing here? Why wasn't I notified?"

Tsukitachi smirked. "Aw, but I had to practice my infiltration skills," he teased. "Relax. I beamed myself here ahead of schedule. The rest of my crew can deal without me." He waved a hand dismissively. "I put Jiki in charge so it shouldn't be a problem. Besides, I wanted to see your baby face."

Hirato's eye twitched. He hated being told he had a baby face. By this guy. This guy was his friend since his own academy days. In fact, he was the only person seemingly in his age group who put up with his antics as Hirato tended to have a personality that easily split people down the middle. "Delightful." Tsukitachi giggled at Hirato's reply.

"Owch. Cold. Come on, I brought something to cheer you up," and he waved a bottle of fine wine in the air. Hirato perked up. Now Tsukitachi was talking. Like a puppy he didn't mind letting Tsukitachi lead them to the comfortable library space where they both sat down and proceeded to drink themselves drunk. Like good hard-working adults.


	4. Chapter 4: If Wishes WereThe Warmth

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **If Wishes Were... "The Warmth Of Your Hand"**_

 _ **[Nai is the most adorable thing ever. He's so sweet and pure yet he tries so hard. He's starting to "grow" up though so this'll be a fun way to develop him. I enjoy immensely how Nai is starting to understand his own emotions, not just those around him. he's more aware of "reality" and if it's not clear, he doesn't think about the future so this idea of "future" terrifies him since he's aware that he's not human or animal anymore.**_

 _ **Also, I love Gareki so it was nice to finally get a chance to write him in this chapter. Phew. Do enjoy! I hope to hear from you all soon! I'm just having a blast writing this. I love this series and my "fan" version continuation is just a lot of fun and helps take the stress out of my day! I look forward to those who want to join me on this journey for the hell of it!**_

 _ **Also, if you are all worried about some intense Yaoi, you don't have to worry. I like Yogi x Gareki, but it's not a focal point right now. And as I said, I'd have 2 chapter versions for anything involving sex. The point is to focus on the characters and their relationship and the reason why I ship Gareki with Yogi is because Yogi has this serious attachment to him that goes deeply like family -but I can see him honestly becoming very romantically invested in Gareki. Gareki ,on the other hand, is 15, aloof, doesn't think about girls (or guys) and I can see him more as being just socially awkward and otherwise uncertain as to how to take Yogi's behavior. And Yogi isn't going to just hold down Gareki and make with the sweet loving. In fact, Yogi hasn't even come that far in my head so there's going to be nothing of that ship for a little while to that extent. I really love the story so that's my main focus. Though I will throw some Hirato x Tsukumo your way! And I of course will do some Yogi x Gareki, but it'll be comedy or a subtly serious moment that can be totally taken as yaoi but it won't be overly explicit. I've left that to other fanfics that aren't that bad haha. I enjoyed them. So yes. That's my Author's note. Now do enjoy! ]**_

Nai was quiet. Everyone was asleep on the ship. It had to be really late. Most of the lights had been turned off to save power, save the typical lights so they wouldn't be blind as bats. Even the sheep had to be resting, right? Nai knew they were active but even they had to rest or their circuits would fry. They had a "night shift" so he'd have to be careful. Nai bit his lower lip. He knew that Hirato had tried to get Gareki some time off for Yogi's birthday. Yogi knew that there was a good chance Gareki couldn't attend. Nai knew that Yogi was expecting at least a happy birthday text. But Nai wanted Yogi to have more than that. It didn't bother him at first but he became increasingly aware because of Karoku that he was treated more like an animal than anything else. For some wierd reason, as Nai was getting more comfortable with being in this form, he didn't want be seen as a mere "Niji" anymore. He was a chimera but he felt like he was getting smarter. Gareki had taught him all about getting his hands dirty and stuff! Of course when he'd told Karoku that the look on his face had been less than happy.

Nai sighed, sitting up in Gareki's bunk. He didn't even question it at this point. He was subconsciously sleeping in Gareki's bed because it made him feel less anxious. Nai wondered if that made him a mere animal. His heart sank. He rolled onto his back, looking up at the cieling. _I'm not just a Niji._

 _I want to do something for Yogi. If...if Gareki can't come to the ship...maybe...maybe we can go to Kuronomei!_ Nai sat up. He felt almost like slapping himself for not thinking of such an ingenious solution sooner. At this rate even he knew the ship wouldn't make it Kuronomei in time. Nai bit his lower lip. _Gareki… If you were here...Yogi would be so much happier._ Nai wrapped his arms around his legs, his eyes misting. _I don't want to be selfish. I… don't even quite understand this feeling myself. At this point...I feel like I'm just holding you back. Now that I've found Karuko… I realize that you no longer have to be here. I have the protection of Circus. I'm … friends...we're friends. But… I can't help but feel that you deserve human friends._

Nai hated this growing feeling. It had been there since before Gareki returned but it had been pushed into the shadows. Even though only a few weeks had passed, it was enough. He would send Gareki a text about his day at least once a day. Gareki got mad and would tell him to stop sending him his diary. Nai was confused. What was he supposed to do instead? He didn't want to send Nyanperowna stickers all the time though they were fun.

Gareki was confusing. Nai had no idea that Gareki was a tsundere and that was his natural way of showing he was flattered that Nai would tell him about his day in such detail. For Gareki, he did miss Nai and the Second Ship, and having Nai talk to him helped him keep his anxiety that it was all just a really lucid dream at bay. In fact, at this moment, Gareki was settling down to sleep. It'd been another long day and his new courses were kicking his ass. Since he was naturally rather quick at learning, he took the challenges head on. But he'd never gotten any real schooling. He still felt culture shock. And since Tsubame was still absent, he felt a strange emptiness in the school. He closed his eyes, trying to drift to sleep in the comfortable bed he was in. His roommate was already snoring below him. Gareki had taken the top bunk since that was his preferred place to be anyhow.

Nai hugged himself. He wanted so badly to see Gareki. But he couldn't. Nai's eyes flickered. Karoku was going to get better here right? Nai had never really thought about the future before. It felt strange and daunting. He'd focused just on the now but seeing Gareki and everyone working so hard to stop Kafka, Nai actually felt a little...insecure. _Gareki…_ Nai wished he could reach out to Gareki the way he'd reached out to Karoku. Or rather...how Kafka Karoku had been able to communicate with him. Nai was frustrated he couldn't do the same thing back. His Karoku didn't seem to know of any such power. Or couldn't tap into it.

Nai flipped open his phone. He bit his lower lip again. He couldn't sleep. Gareki wouldn't mind… Nai knew that calling would wake him up or his roommate. But...the sound of Gareki's voice could calm him down. Nai didn't tell Karoku because he didn't want to hurt his feelings but there was just something about Gareki that Nai had grown used to. He hated feeling this way. Before Gareki or anyone, Karoku had been the entire center of his universe. Why did that have to change? He blinked.

Wait.

 _I have Karoku. What am I doing? Trying to bother Gareki with my feelings…_ Nai let the phone drop from his fingers. His eyes widened as tears welled up in his eyes. He hadn't realized he'd hit the send button. His hearing was normally really good but for whatever reason, his ears felt clogged.

 _Bzzzt._

 _Bzzzt._

Gareki was lightly sleeping as it was and the vibration under his pillow caused his eyes to snap open. He had set his phone to vibrate to be on the safe side since he didn't want damn Yogi's Nyanperowna ringtone to announce to the whole world that Gareki was possibly a fucking weirdo. He checked the caller I.D. and he sat up abruptly. The last time Nai had called, had been when the Circus I.D. bracelet warped Karoku and Nai to some place in Satanika. Gareki didn't hesitate. He pressed the button with his thumb. "Nai?"

He didn't hear anything on the other end. Not immediately. Then he heard the sound of Nai crying. "G-Gareki…"

Gareki was worried now. Was Nai in trouble? What now? "Nai? What's wrong? Nai?" He hoped that Nai was okay. He didn't quite know how many times he could do the whole leaving school grounds thing but Gareki made a resolution to be a decent human being. Even if that meant pissing off the "rules" of Kuronomei to keep Nai safe. Not that he'd been able to handle Karoku's crazy ass cross-bow ability. His ability to shoot had been damn near as good as Gareki's ability to use a gun. Of course he'd learned from his robber pals and actually he'd managed to avoid using it fatally at least whenever possible.

Nai realized he'd dialed Gareki. He picked up the phone, shaking. He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I-I'm...fine. Sorry for bothering you so late," he said and Gareki was not an idiot. The kid sounded like he was having an emotional break down. Nai felt overwhelmingly happy to hear Gareki's voice but he felt hit by another wave of separation anxiety. He didn't know it was that. All he knew was his whole body ached because he'd have to be away from Gareki for the human span of a year. And even if Gareki did come out...wouldn't he go to more schooling? More work? Gareki wouldn't be "free" like he was before. Like they had both been in a wierd sense.

Gareki knashed his teeth together. He hated being unable to be right there at the moment. What was bothering Nai? Was it something that happened? Did Nai not tell him something important in all those diary entries? Or maybe Gareki had been too harsh when he told Nai to stop doing that. "Look… if it's about your diary texts...j-just...do whatever, okay?" Gareki finally heaved a sigh, feeling his cheeks burn slightly with embarassment. Seriously, he was going to hit the guy the next time he saw him for hearing him say such embarassing things. Nai really was like a fluffy Niji in the end. He was greeted with a dead tone. Gareki stilled. Then he slowly turned to stare at his phone screen.

CALL ENDED.

Nai. Nai had hung up on him.

Gareki felt mildly pissy. What the hell was that all about? He grit his teeth. "That little shit of a fluffball. Calling me crying in the middle of the night and then hanging up on me," he groused as he hit the send button with vehement fervor. He held the phone to his ear but it went straight to voicemail. Gareki couldn't believe it. Nai had turned off his phone. Normally that wouldn't bother him but the emotional state Nai had called him in did worry him.

Gareki looked through his phone. He had to contact someone about Nai. _Yogi no. Tsukumo...no. Definitely not Kiichi._ _Jiki was an ass so no to him._ Besides he was too busy oggling Tsukumo to give a rat's ass about Nai. Not that Gareki would ever call that pretentious bastard about anything ever. He paused over Hirato's number. He bit his lower lip. He had never called Hirato once. There was a good chance that Hirato wouldn't pick up. Gareki rubbed his eyes with one hand. If Hirato didn't answer then what? What could Gareki do? He was powerless. Nai didn't have the bracelet anymore and Gareki was on school grounds with a warning sign already tightening around his neck. Gareki hated being unable to rely on himself and his own wit. He had to accept his limits though at first he had tried to fight them in order to prove he could contribute to circus. But Yogi had ended up saving him more times than he could count. One way or another, he had always seemed to end up in that fricken cat-loving blonde prince bastard's arms.

Gareki pushed the button. It rang. And rang. No one picked up. Gareki tsked. Useless adults. Of course Hirato was useless. Gareki was frustrated. He couldn't sit still now. With a groan he got out of bed. He had worn his boxers and black tank top with the slanted neck towards the left shoulder and extra black mini sleeve for his left forearm shoulder. He slipped on his street clothes. He hated this. Not knowing what was going on with Nai. He needed to take a walk. And besides, the last time he'd mysteriously left in his school uniform, it made him stand out too much. He wasn't typically supposed to wear his street clothes but right now he was so antsy that he was ready to tell any hall monitors to bite him.

He slipped out with ease. Being a thief had accustomed him to being quick and quiet. He just needed some fresh air. That was all. The walls were quiet and the halls were eerily lit by the waxing moon. It would be a full one in a few nights. Gareki's stomach flip flopped. _Nai, you idiot. What the hell is going on?_ Gareki tsked when he realized he was locked inside of the building since it was so late. It was past 1 a.m. which was late night curfew. With a sigh he kicked the door in his frustration. An alarm went off above him.

"INTRUDER."

Gareki winced. Shit. He dashed as the sirens wailed. Already he could hear footsteps and students opening up their dorm doors all in groggy irritated unison. Well, shit. Shit on a stick. Gareki darted up the steps to his floor. Thankfully Shishi slept like the dead. He slipped inside and breathed with relief. Since this was boys only, he didn't really feel like having fights picked with him for setting off the alarm system. _Dammit Nai,_ Gareki grit his teeth, his heart pounding and a headache beginning to pulsate behind his eyes. _Stupid. Dumb. Nai._

Gareki took off his blue jacket, and stripped out of his pants quickly. He nimbly slipped under the covers. He was literally not a moment too soon as the door to his room was opened and Ranji banged on a pot. Shishi snored right through it. Gareki sat up though, looking irritated. Ranji held up a hand. "I'm sorry for waking you two ladies from your beauty sleep but the alarm just went off. There's someone on campus. Stranger danger calls for us to gather all in the designated meeting spot until the adults can deem the dorm is good to return to."

Gareki nodded, sighing as he slid down the ladder he'd gone up moments before. He wondered just how much shit Ranji would give him if he knew he was the one who set off the alarm.

"Good luck waking him up. A war could break out and he'd sleep till morning," Gareki said pointing at Shishi's stupid drooling face. Ranji's face got this murderous smirk. Gareki still had to wrap his mind around this cross-dressing boy thing. He had seen some wierd things on the streets and fighting Varuga but something about boys dressed as girls just was foreign to him. Gareki watched with puzzled bewilderment that turned quickly to amused if not slightly taken aback reaction as Ranji leaned over Shishi and planted a kiss on his lips.

Shishi seemed to giggle for a second. "Oh...girl lips are so soft…"

"Sure, if you like kissing Ranji," Gareki couldn't help but remark, quirking a brow. Shishi was an idiot. Gareki was curious to know how he was going to survive against any Varuga. Shishi's eyes however snapped open and he looked to Ranji's lips on his. He let out a shrill scream befitting of a banshee or a man who just lost his family jewels. Gareki plugged his ears. Ranji came already prepared. Gareki noticed earplugs in his ears. Gareki's ears rang as Shishi shot out of bed. He was more stunned to see Ranji kissing Shishi than anything. Gareki never really thought about intimacy-much less intimacy between two men. He felt a little more than awkward. But considering it seemed like Ranji did this on a normal basis it wasn't like it was bad...Gareki stopped thinking about it. He had bigger problems even as he looked away from the P.D.A. and felt a faint blush tinge his pale cheeks. Why was he getting flustered? Ugh, things were noisy. He just wanted to find a way to reach Nai.

"Ranji! Stop kissing me!" Shishi stammered, glaring at the boy. Ranji rolled his eyes, hands on his hips. He was wearing the boy's uniform right now and he crossed his arms.

"It seems like the only thing that wakes your ugly mug. Don't be such a girl. It's just a kiss. Jeez. I didn't even use tongue, be grateful. " He stuck out his tongue as he walked out of the room. Gareki watched Shishi cuss out Ranji's vile existence as he slipped into his pants with irritation.

"Hurry it up everyone, no time to change. Just throw something on and head to the spot," Ranji called, going up and down the hall. Gareki blinked. Nai. He still hadn't figured out what to do about Nai. However, a few minutes later he felt his phone bzzt in his pocket as he was shuffled out to the lawn in the cold night air with about well over one hundred boys in the dorm.

Nai: Sorry I bothered you. I am fine now. Good night, Gareki. -^_^- ~ 3

Gareki didn't know what to feel staring at that text. He had given up on telling Nai to not put mushy emoticons at the end of his messages but the Niji had been insistent that it helped him express his true feelings and Gareki had caved because he really couldn't say no to Nai when he looked like a floating blob of cotton candy with sugar cane horns and big red gumdrop eyes. But something seemed forced tonight. Gareki weighed his options. With a sigh he began to type back.

Nai was hugging the pillow. He noted the missed call from Gareki. He knew he worried Gareki and though it was stupid, it made him happy. _Gareki still cares._ Nai buried his face in the pillow. His phone pinged. He blinked and he checked it:

Gareki: Nai. Are you sure you're ok? You can talk to me. I'll listen to you about your problems.

Gareki felt himself get steadily more flustered as he worried more about that silly fluffy bastard. Jeez. Only to Nai would he send such a mushy text and even then he wanted to kick himself for sounding so uncool.

Nai kept reading the text:

Gareki: So, whatever is bothering you. You can tell me, alright? If it's about not being there tomorrow, I already know. Don't be so sad though. Even though I'm not physically there, I'm there in spirit. So. Yeah. I'll be by your side no matter what. You are my friend. So don't bottle up what you're feeling.

Gareki knew it was Yogi's birthday. Hirato wouldn't shut up about Gareki sending Yogi a birthday wish with love. It irritated the fuck out of Gareki who frankly felt like it would be more problematic for him to send anything because then Yogi may blow up his phone for the day. While Gareki did see Yogi as someone he could rely on, that didn't mean he wanted that clingy bastard on him at all. The guy was so hyper that when he wasn't fighting Varuga, Gareki didn't actually know what to talk about with him because they didn't share the same interests.

Gareki promptly deleted his embarrassing sent message. He didn't want to gaze upon it a second longer than he had to. He covered his face with a hand, "tsk." Why did he have to be so uncool when it came to Nai? He hated how mushy he sounded but he knew that Nai needed this reassurance and in a way, reminding Nai was like reminding himself. Honestly, when had he become Nai's babysitter? Not that Gareki cared too much about it now. He was happy that Nai even talked to him and it was him he went to when he was upset. Gareki's eyes widened a little as his hand fell away from his face.

Wait a minute.

What if Nai called because the problem was him? He was stunned. He hadn't thought of that. And Nai would never say something like that to his face, of that he was certain. The one time the kid had tried to push him away he had broken down bawling for hurting him and made Gareki feel like an idiot once he'd learned Nai was a fluffy cotton candy puffball that belonged in some children's fairytale picture book. _Is Nai feeling lonely because I'm not there?_ It's true it'd been a few weeks.

But Nai still had Karoku and the others on the ship. Surely Gareki didn't have to be there all the time? Gareki frowned. How could he have been dense. _How could I have not noticed this sooner? Even back on the ship before I departed, I overheard him talking to one of the sheep, saying how he was sad I was leaving but he wanted to try to contribute himself in his own way._

 _Does he feel lost?_

Yogi had said something about Nai having separation anxiety once before. _Karoku is there. Why doesn't he just focus on him? After all, that was all he ever talked about before._ Gareki stood out in the cold, not nearly as cold as some more suckers who had come out in their robes and bare boxers since he had thrown on his pants and coat without much hassle. As a thief he was used to moving on short notice. It was practically in his blood by now.

Nai meanwhile stared at the bright screen at Gareki's text. Sitting up on his knees, the blanket on his head and shoulders, he felt himself warm up a little. Gareki was so nice. Nai was moved by the message. He smiled past his brimming tears. He typed back with shaky fingers. When he was done, he closed his eyes, curling up. He hugged the phone to his heart and it's warmth made him think of Gareki's hands. Smiling, the little Niji fell asleep, curled up under the blanket.

"Alright, the dorm is clear, you may all return to your rooms," Ranji announced through a loudspeaker. Gareki sighed. Fucking finally. As he turned to walk away though, Ranji caught up to him as everyone dispersed back and the teachers dissipated as well. Ranji grabbed Gareki by the shoulder. "Gareki. Headmaster would like to speak to you," Ranji said apologetically. Gareki froze. What?

 _Why would the headmaster want to see me at this time of night? Unless… I got caught._ Gareki's heart sank. He had been so wrapped up in Nai he had forgotten that the halls had cameras. Gareki smacked himself mentally. How could he have made such a newbie mistake? Damnit, Nai was messing up his ability to concentrate on anything. Already most likely knowing the lecture that was coming his way, he followed Ranji with a resigned huff. Oh well. Not like he was up to no good right? His phone vibrated in his pocket as he walked the halls with Ranji. He took it out:

Nai: Thank you, Gareki. Because of your message I feel like I can walk on air again. I am sad because you are not here. But I know you are working hard. So, work hard! I will do my best too! And we will work hard, together! \\(^w^)/ 3 3 3

Gareki paused in his tracks. He covered his hand with his mouth. Gareki let out a small laugh behind his hand. He couldn't help it. Something about that text seemed more honest and more Nai-like. Ranji halted as well. "Hey? What's so funny?"

Gareki shook his head, still smiling one of those rare smiles. "Nothing."

Ranji huffed. "What, did your girlfriend text you or something?"

Gareki's face colored from embarrassment. "W-What? No! I don't have a girlfriend." He glared at Ranji, huffing as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Jeez, while Ranji wasn't bad, he could seriously be blunt and intrusive sometimes. And irritating. And way too nosy.

"Well someone sure seems to be pressing your happy buttons," Ranji rolled his eyes, yawning. Gareki would have punched him if he didn't have such a feminine face. Then again, he knew fighting was prohibited so he didn't exactly want to strain Hirato's reputation by socking this guy's face. "Whatever, it's not my business. I just want to go back to bed. Man, if I ever find that bastard who set off the alarm, he is a dead man."

Gareki almost smirked behind his back. The thought of Ranji trying to threaten him with their clear height difference and no doubt fighting styles was an amusing thought. Gareki knew he wasn't the best at hand to hand combat. He preferred guns, but regardless, a toussle with Ranji felt like an amusing concept. Gareki knew that since he wasn't in the Circus course anymore, he wouldn't be able to do the battling side of things. His heart was still heavy from that. He wanted to pick a path that could help protect his friends. Since being a combat physician would allow him to patch up his friends, he didn't mind being a field medic. But Gareki couldn't stop the tug he had to the Circus course. Yes, he knew being medically adept would be useful, but he had really wanted a Circus I.D. of his own. He shoved these thoughts away, locking them with a key as he entered the Headmaster's study. Ranji yawned.

"You are dismissed," The old man said to Ranji. Ranji nodded and left. The door clicked shut, leaving Gareki alone with the headmaster. Gareki looked to the headmaster. "Gareki, do you know why you are here?"


	5. Chapter 5: If Wishes were Promises

Chapter 5

 **If Wishes Were... A Forced Promise.**

 _ **A/N: Okay so I am leaving pairings up in the air. There will be more focus on the story at this point in time but I plan to have YxG, Probably Yx OC (Or something) but to be honest, the pairings are up in the air. The only definite Pairing I ship till the end of time is Hirato X Tsukumo. And I do think that Yogi x Gareki is hilarious and unique but nothing is set in stone. I'm just having fun writing this! So come join me! I have hilarious wit, a harem of single hot men! Cute ladies and lots of cuddly Varuga!**_

Gareki mulled over how to answer that. What were the chances it wasn't about him setting off the alarm system? Considering it was 2 a.m. he could only gather that it'd have to be something of unique nature to drag the Headmaster to his study at this time of night. He didn't bother to reply with anything in return. It was too much hassle to come up with a response and he didn't exactly want to lie either. The Headmaster nodded at Gareki's silence.

"It has come to my attention, that according to the security cameras, you kicked a door and set off the alarm system," the headmaster spoke calmly. Gareki winced inwardly but outwardly he just stood still, hands in his dark blue coat pockets.

"That…" Gareki didn't really have a response for that.

"May I ask what you were doing leaving at this time of night? 2 weeks into your return?" The old man gazed at him calmly. Gareki noted how he was dressed in his work clothes. Huh. Had he gotten dressed up just for him? He really shouldn't have. Gareki kept his childish thoughts to himself as he tilted his head at the headmaster.

Calmly, Gareki replied, "I wanted some fresh air." He wasn't exactly lying.

"At 1 a.m. ?" The Headmaster quirked a brow. Gareki knew how off that sounded. Geez, this old geezer was almost as annoying as that old woman had been back in Satanika. What was with old geezers and being so nosy? What kind of detailed explanation was this old fart expecting? Gareki felt a little frustrated.

"Yes," he replied with strained politeness. He knew he sounded cheeky. The Headmaster just continued to gaze at him over his spectacles. Gareki felt uncomfortable at the scrutiny.

"Anything else?" The headmaster continued. "Gareki," his tone was serious and Gareki flinched, " It is by good graces that you are allowed to continue a course here. As Mr. Hirato is your guardian, I had hopes for you as he came to me personally recommending a young man of high potential to enroll here at the academy. Not just anyone attends this facility you know. We take gifted children. Hirato claimed you as his own."

Gareki still felt embarrassed that Hirato saw him as a child of the Second Ship. And gifted wasn't something Gareki had ever really considered himself as. He thought about Shishi and wondered if he was gifted with stupidity. Still, he disliked being called a child by this old man. He didn't like being referred to as a child either by that irritating four-eyes. Gareki had never had a father figure, and he certainly didn't really know what to make of Hirato. He'd always just been the obnoxious four-eyes. Though Gareki knew that Hirato was a big support to him here at Kuronomei. For that he was grateful. "I…" he began.

The headmaster continued to speak, his tone impatient though calm. "You were doing well during the month you spent here in the Circus course and I expect you to have a better understanding of the rules here. Now, I'm going to ask again and this time, no games. What were you doing awake and wandering at 1 a.m.?"

Gareki grit his teeth, balling his hands into fists into his pockets. He really hated this tight stuffiness. No one used to question what he did because no one used to care. And honestly, Gareki preferred it that way. This constant eye on him was making him feel frustrated. And while he had wanted to attend Kuronomei in the hopes of becoming a part of the actual task force of Circus Second Ship, he was hating the chains that seemed to be coming with that. Slowly, he was feeling as though imaginary chains were clamping onto his wrists and ankles, rendering him incapable of free movement. He hated feeling like this.

His motivation was to get the ability to protect his friends after all. But he hated being babied. "I…" He finally let his shoulders go slack. He was tired and wasn't in the mood to deal with bullshit. He figured if he was honest at least he could go back to his room and take his frustration out on his pillow. "...I got a call from Nai."

"The boy that Hirato is taking care of?" The headmaster nodded. "I remember you mentioning leaving before because a "friend" was in trouble. Hirato did tell me that it was a boy named Nai. Should I be concerned that you running off to play hero is becoming the norm for you?"

Gareki bit his tongue, but he wanted to smack the old man. That tone was calm and yet Gareki could sense the hidden hostility. What was this old man's baggage? Was he trying to goad Gareki? Gareki wouldn't cave that quickly. He was used to being taunted. In fact, he was good at ignoring it. He remained impassive as he could, gripping the fabric within his pockets as he clenched his fists. It was all he could do to stop himself from smashing a lamp or breaking a window from frustration. "No, sir." He said, pushing out the formality with as much politeness as he could muster. It felt like yanking teeth. His own, that is.

"Very well. Can you swear it then," The headmaster sighed, leaning back in his chair, gazing at Gareki. Gareki's eyes widened a bit from shock and his impassive composure was momentarily shaken.

 _What? What the hell is this old man asking me to do?_ Gareki felt his throat go dry. He had a feeling he knew exactly what the headmaster was doing. He was testing him. And the last time he had, Gareki "failed". "...to what?" he finally said with forced calm.

"Swear that you will, under -no- circumstances, leave academy grounds," the old man said leaning forwards, elbows resting on the table, his head resting across the back of his wrinkled knarled old knuckles. Gareki felt winded. This guy was asking him to promise to turn his back on Nai for a year? He knew this was coming. He had thought that it was too easy to slide back into Kuronomei. Of course. This old goat was waiting for a chance to jump him. And he'd found that chance tonight. God. Damn. It.

"I…." he felt his throat constrict. He wasn't in the habit of making promises he couldn't keep because he didn't make promises period. He was like an eel. He slipped and slid and if he could get wriggle room he used it to his advantage. To be cornered like this made him feel like the air was leaving his lungs.

"Young man," The Headmaster sighed, " It is a simple promise. Surely you've already learned from your past mistake?"

 _Mistake? Is that what they're calling it here…._ Gareki began to feel like this place was trying to be more of a prison than stepping stone. He understood the rules. He wondered if Hirato was aware of this hostility. Even if he wasn't Gareki wasn't going to complain. He had no interest in being a whining brat. He learned to grit his teeth and shoulder whatever he had to years ago. Besides, trying to get him to turn his back on Nai? Gareki's face twitched as he glared at the guy levelly. His features shifting into a slow forming smirk on his lips. This was _personal._ He wasn't going to make a promise. Sure, they were cheap but Gareki believed in being a man of his word. If he said he would or could do something. He did it. He wasn't going to let this guy twist him into something he wasn't. He could tell what was going on.

 _I want to be a decent human being. Someone who can hold their head up high. Someone that others can rely on. Someone that Nai can put his faith into without wavering._ Gareki turned on his heel. Like hell he was going to make a cheap promise like that to this old bag of bones. Nai was his friend. He'd do anything for him. This strong sense of protectiveness lit a flame in Gareki that had been smoldering for a bit. Let the old man stew or threaten him. Gareki knew that he was more than capable of butting heads with this guy.

The headmaster made no move to stop him from reaching for the door. This silence proved only one thing to the headmaster. Gareki was going to be a problem if he kept breaking the rules and avoiding the more severe consequences. "If you leave this room without making that promise...I will _**expel**_ you," the headmaster said calmly.

Gareki froze. "What." His ungloved hand barely hovering over the door-knob. He slowly turned his head. He felt something bubble up inside him. Barely contained fury crashed inside of him.

The Headmaster was amused to see the fury that etched the boy's features. He continued to watch the boy calmly. This was for the boy's own good. Hirato had told him of his tasteless upbringing, and the best way to whip a dog was to cut off its exits. Besides, this boy needed to learn some discipline. "You heard me," he said calmly. "I want to see you succeed. But you need to let go of the outside in order to be successful in here. Look at Miss Tsubame? She has agreed to not see her grandfather for a whole year. On top of that, you and I both know that Circus is more than capable of taking care of your friend, Nai. Your focus Gareki, needs to be on your studies."

Gareki knew he was right. He knew it. But, it didn't make it any easier. To promise something like that. His mind flashed to Hirato and the others. Their smiles. Their encouragement. They had faith in him to succeed. If Nai was in trouble. What was the point to it all? Gareki looked at his feet. _If I want to stay with them...I have to...turn my back on Nai?_ The irony left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated to admit it. But he was trapped. Unlike before, he'd acted impulsively and it was his first only real offense. It wasn't even like he went to Nai of his own will. The kid had used the bracelet to teleport him through space. Still, Kuronomei had counted that as Gareki breaking the rules. Tsubame only had her grandpa and she had Gareki at school so honestly, Gareki could see her adapting just fine considering Karasuna is a shit hole to begin with and this place is heaven in comparison.

But for Gareki?

What was Kuronomei?

 _This place is a stepping stone… it's my direct link to Circus. To everyone. If I fuck this up...I… I can't stay._ For the first time, Gareki felt scared. His heart beat seemed to pulsate with a dull thud in his eardrums. He didn't want to shake. He didn't want to look weak. But he knew what was going on. He would be separated from everyone. He'd go back to his life as a street rat, robbing the rich and living a petty life of survival. If he had just stayed in his damn bed. He let his hand fall to his side finally. He'd been whipped. Turning to face the headmaster with a cast down look, Gareki hated how he submitted. Like he'd failed Nai. "I… give you my word." His tone was despondent though defeated. All the fight left him.

The Headmaster smiled. Gareki's bangs shadowed his eyes. "Very good. Dismissed. I look forward to watching you excel." Gareki opened the door and shut it with silence. Outside of the door, Gareki found a teacher from his social science course.

"Mr. Kuramura?" Gareki blinked at the red haired professor with blue glasses, dressed in some casual nightware and sporting a teacher's I.D. tag. The professor tilted his head at Gareki. Standing at 6'1, he was a good deal taller than Gareki who was only 5'7 roughly.

"I've been asked to take you back to your room since my key will not set off the alarms," he explained, and he yawned. "How are you?"

Gareki's rage and disgust at himself was pushed aside momentarily. "Ah...I'm fine." he said as he walked past the professor. Mr. Kuramura stretched and followed.

"That's good to hear," the teacher yawned. Gareki noted how he had bags under his eyes. This teacher was amusing to watch because sometimes he'd fall asleep in the middle of a lecture. However Gareki's thoughts went back to what he'd just done. He'd just signed his soul over to the devil. He was sure of it. _Damn it…_ Gareki hated how it was only now that he was learning what it meant to be "involved" with Circus. Maybe he could arrange for Nai to visit him at school.

He blinked. That could work. Following the professor to his own dorm, he slipped inside. The teacher waved and went on his way. Gareki returned to his room with his I.D. tag. And he stripped down again. _I can't leave Kuronomei, but maybe Nai can visit. I don't know what I'll do if he's in trouble. Turn a blind eye?_ Gareki clambered back into bed and collapsed on it on his back. Staring at the ceiling, his brow knitted into a frown, his insecurities bubbled. If he hadn't made that promise, he could kiss seeing a chance to work with everyone in Circus goodbye. He hated how narrow this path was.

He closed his eyes.

 _It was like he was on a ledge. On either side was a dark abyss. He couldn't even see the bottom. He watched as the ground around his feet crumbled. He looked down the path. At the end was Nai. Behind him, he saw Tsubaki and Yotaka waving to him. He'd been here before, hadn't he? He looked towards Nai's smiling face as he waved. Gareki began to move towards Nai but his footing crumbled with the rocks. With a yelp he managed to stay on his ledge. As the rocks fell below, he looked to see the distance between him and Nai had increased. He looked over his shoulder. Tsubaki and Yotaka made his heart stop. They were corpses now, rotting, and crawling towards him. With a yell, Gareki found himself frozen unable to move._

 _Move._

 _Move dammit._

 _Shit._

 _Gareki closed his eyes. He hated being here. He was dizzy. He wanted to go. He wanted to hide somewhere. He didn't care if it made him weak. He was humiliated at how whipped the Headmaster had him. And there wasn't a damn person he could turn to without feeling like he was being a brat._

 _This is a system I've become a part of now. This dream is a reminder that I've let Nai down. Maybe...I should let Tsubaki and Yotaka take me. I failed to save them after all. Gareki thought as he opened his eyes again and he found himself being pulled by Tsubaki and Yotaka towards the other side. Gareki didn't cry out. He silently let himself be dragged by them towards the other side. He closed his eyes._

Gareki tossed and turned. He had nightmares. Sometimes about his past, and sometimes about his own shortcomings and the impact it would have on those around him. All of a sudden. A year felt like a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6: IF Wishes were Pancakes

_**A/N: I'm happy to bring Red back into this. I loved writing the karneval crew and got caught up in it. Red will be popping up more soon! Enjoy as always! No hate!**_

Chapter 6

If Wishes Were... Pancakes and Stranger Things

Yogi yawned. He stretched. He sat up amongst his Nyanperowna plushies. "Eh…?" He blinked looking at his cat alarm clock. "... February...11…" His eyes lit up. _Oh! Today is my birthday!_ He felt nervous and excited but nervous! He threw off his covers and he quickly got dressed in a green ripped long sleeve top, and dark leggings with brown boots. He headed for the kitchen first since he was hungry. He was under house arrest and he wondered if Hirato was going to do something about that rule on his birthday. _I can't really blame him, I guess…_ Yogi smiled to himself though it was a sad empty smile. He slowed in walking. _I am...as Dr. Akari put it, A 'human shield' …_ Yogi touched his patch on his face. Because of his "allergies," he was forced to wear this thing. No one really told him why but it usually involved him blacking out.

Tsukumo was wearing a nice white and pink dress today as she walked around the corner. "Yogi, good morning." Yogi blinked, looking over his shoulder.

"Ah, good morning Tsukumo," he said, breaking out into a charming smile. Tsukumo smiled smally back.

"Happy Birthday," She said awkwardly.

Yogi's face lit up. His heart soared. "T-Thank you," he said flustered. "I'm going to the kitchen to make pancakes, want to join-"

"Nai! Hold on! Don't put your hand on a hot stove!" They both heard the sound of a blue haired boy's yell through the halls. They looked at each for a split second before they both took off down towards the kitchen. Skidding into the doorframe, Yogi's eyes widened with Tsukumo's.

There were some sheep there, holding Nai with their wierd robotic tentacles, while a very cranky Karoku was wrapping Nai's right hand in a cold wet towel. Nai had tears in his eyes and he looked towards Yogi and Tsukumo. "A-Ah...g-good morning," he said politely past the tears of pain.

"Tsk," Karoku huffed. He looked at Yogi and Tsukumo. "Sorry. We'll be out of the way in just a-"

"No!" Nai yanked his hand away from Karoku, to Karoku's surprise. "I- I want to make breakfast!"

"Hah? You can't even use that hand! You stuck it in the pan!" Karoku spluttered, grabbing Nai's wrist. "Just sit down okay? I'll get something to wrap your hand in since you have a small burn-"

"Actually, Nai-chan," Yogi said with a smile, "Why don't we all cook together?"

Tsukumo looked to Yogi. Yogi nodded to her. She smiled smally and she walked over to the stove and she began to look at the ingredients on the counter next to it. The sheep, sensing the crisis is averted, wandered off. Karoku picked up Nai and set him on the edge of the table. He kept his back to Yogi. "No. You guys can cook. I'm making sure Nai gets proper care."

Yogi bit his lower lip. He could tell that Karoku was not an easy person to get close to. And his current sour attitude was a little toxic. He didn't verbalize this because he really didn't want a fight on his birthday. Did Karoku even know? Yogi didn't have much of a connection to Karoku so it wasn't a big deal if he didn't know. However, he had tried to be his friend a few times and had been met with cold and downright chilly indifference. He took a deep breath. Nai however was the one to speak. "Karoku, I want to help," the Niji whimpered.

"Why?" Karoku said with a huff. "Anyone can make pancakes. Let them take care of it."

"Because, it's for Yogi!" The little Niji sniffled, lowering his head. "I...I wanted to surprise him...I...wanted to make him breakfast...on his birthday...because...because Miss Tsukumo sometimes makes Mr. Hirato his breakfast and it makes him happy…" The sound of a spoon clattering to the counter made everyone look up as Tsukumo tried to pass it off as clumsiness. Her cheeks were pink as she stirred the batter furiously. The others weren't quite sure what the problem was. Karoku could care less about the personal lives of these guys. And Yogi was more focused on Nai's adorable confession. Moved to tears much to Karoku's irritation. _Jeez, how is this guy an adult?_ Karoku couldn't help but think childishly. Mostly he just felt irritated because he was a sitting duck in a hot pot. But today was this guy's birthday and he'd told Nai he'd help him celebrate it since it made Nai happy.

"Ah, miss Tsukumo, I think if you mix it any more, it'll turn to soup," Yogi said, walking over to her. But he was smiling. Nai was really a precious child. He had wanted to cook for him. Was this the "present"? Yogi didn't mind. He was so happy. Smiling at Nai and Tsukumo and even the awkwardly grumpy Karoku, Yogi took the mixing bowl from Tsukumo. "Here, I'll start them up…"

Karoku looked to the sniffling Niji boy. His expression was hard to read. But with a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it all."

Yogi blinked as a blue mop of hair popped up between him and Tsukumo grabbing the bowl. Yogi let the blue haired young man begin to spoon the batter onto the skillet. Yogi's look was questioning if not surprised. Karoku felt self-conscious and silly. Tsukumo meanwhile had stepped over to Nai as she saw no point in crowding the stove. "Ah, you don't have to," Yogi began but Karoku huffed, shouldering Yogi out of the way.

"I'm doing this for Nai." His response sounded slightly irritated but Nai watched Karoku's back.

"Eh? Karoku?" He asked puzzled. He hopped off the table, and trotted over to Karoku's side. Karoku had a faint embarrassed pink flush on his pale cheeks. Why was everyone staring at him? Seriously? So he was normally a socially constipated hermit, they didn't have to stare at him did they?

"I-I want to be your hands...for you…" Karoku said feeling really lame right now. Man he sounded really uncool. Nai however lit up like fireworks. And the smile that spread across his face made Karoku remind himself that if it made him happy, that's all that mattered. Yogi tried to reach for the spatula to flip the pancakes but Karoku grabbed his wrist, setting the bowl down. "Sit down." It wasn't supposed to come off as intimidating but Yogi was scared of the look in the blue eyes that looked ready to murder him if he opposed. He sat down like a good boy. Pleasantly moved that Karoku was joining them while being at the same time terrified of the boy. _Uwah, even Gareki doesn't scare me like this. This blue haired guy is really scary when he wants to be. Gareki is mostly just violent._ Yogi shivered. Why did Circus seem to pick up the violent scary types so easily?

Yogi looked over to Tsukumo. She was smiling as she went to prepare some fruit to go with the pancakes. He looked to Nai who was happily hovering near Karoku as Karoku made pancakes. Yogi smiled to himself. This was really nice. He checked his phone for any messages. There were none. His face fell a little but he figured it was because he was busy. He pocketed his phone.

Argh. It was hot today. With a groan, Red sat up. Her arm was a little itchy. She let out a sigh. Great, it probably was infected after all. She rubbed her eyes. She yawned. "Next stop...Karasuna…" She mumbled. There was no sign of the pig. She got to her feet and then rolled over with a yelp. "Ow...ugh…" _Shit… I'm weak…_ her stomach growled. Ah damn. She was really on her last leg. Why was she going to Karasuna? She had a strange pull there. Like her gut was telling her that it was important. It was really the only reason why she was going the way she was. She got to her feet again with a sigh. Reaching behind her belt, she pulled off a retractable pole and leaned on it like a cane.

That thing was coming in handy. She'd gotten it off a shop she'd been at before. Of course, she laughed wryly. She was a shitty thief since she paid for it. She had some money left but she didn't want to waste it. Though she probably would have to. _I wonder which direction is Karasuna…_ She closed her eyes, lifting her pole above her head. The wind rustled in her hair. It felt nice. She lowered her pole. Her dreams last night had been wierd. She couldn't get that boy, Nai out of her head. Or the other boy, Gareki. _I should write them into a story,_ Red mused. _Oh...well, if I live that long._ She trotted into the town.

The town was bustling. Sticking to the wall, Red just wore her hood and tried to remain out of trouble. She stopped at a food cart and purchased a couple of apples for the road. Thank goodness they were cheap. She made sure they were decent too. Taking the small bag of apples, she continued on her way. She took out one and rubbed it on her sleeve. With a grin she was about to take a bite when she saw a small child, peering at her from around the corner of an alley. She paused. _Huh...a child?_ She looked to her apple. Then she looked back to the child. With a gentle smile she trotted over. "Hey, don't be afraid. Here." She held out the apple to the child. She blinked though as the kid dashed off. She followed, wanting to give the kid something to eat. "Hey wait!" _Where did she go?_ The kid had dark hair, long and matted and was wearing a simple brown chicken bag of a dress, and she looked no older than 8.

Red groaned. "Hey! Where are you?" She heard a noise to her left. _Aha! Gotcha!_ She dashed around the corner. The kid had reached a dead end. On either side were some trash bins, and behind her was a large and tall brick wall. Red panted as the girl looked at her for the first time. Red's eyes widened. The girl had piercing blue eyes with purple mixed in. Her pupils were...glowing red?

"N...no…" The girl held her head. She fell to her knees, and shook. Red bit her lower lip. _First the pig and now this? What was going on?_ Red grit her teeth. She walked towards the girl. "No! No! _**Nooooo!"**_ Red's eyes widened as a wind kicked up around the little girl. Red found herself smacking against a wall. She gacked, feeling the wind knocked right out of her lungs. _Argh. Shit. That hurts._ Faceplanting to the dirt, she lifted her head to see the girl surrounded by what looked like levitating trash.

Oh goody. Magic did exist in this world.

Wonderful.

Red grimaced as she looked to the apple that rolled in the dirt to the girl's feet. The girl looked down at it. Then her eyes raised to Red. They were full of tears. And then she raised her hand and directed it at Red. The trash flew at Red. Red yelped. "The HELL!" She dodged barely, rolling. The trash bins themselves trapped Red's exit. She scrambled to her feet. "Hey! Kid! I was just trying to help you!" She pointed to the apple. "I just thought you were hungry. If you let me wash that off for yo-" Red found her body lifted into the air without warning.

Okay, so talking wasn't going to work.

Red found herself slammed into the wall and she cried out in pain as she found herself crumple to the ground. Her stomach, chest and face hurt where she'd been smacked into the brick wall. She groaned. "J-Jeez, a simple thankyou is too much to ask?" She couldn't help but pull a bit of wit.

"Shut up," The girl slowly walked over to her. Her eyes were dry. Red heard someone clapping behind them both in the alley. She looked up. Against the fire escape was someone dressed in a black tuxedo, black hair slicked back like a prick, and an evil smirk on his pale face. He reminded Red of a snake.

"Why, Quentin, you are doing so well," the man crooned, "Now...you know what to do with her, don't you?" Red's blood ran cold. _Wait, what?_ Red scrambled to her feet. The girl had some sort of gravitational pull though that forced Red to stay still. Red realized this wasn't magic. It was gravity and pressure control. What the hell was going on?! The girl began to make a fist. Red's face contorted with shock and pain.

"G-Guh…!?" She couldn't breathe. _The fuck. The actual fuck?!_ She gasped for air. It was like she was drowning. She fell to her knees, coughing. She held her throat with her hands, peering up at the girl.

"Kill her, so that you may see your darling mother again, dear," The strange man crooned. "Let's see what those harvested _cradle_ cells can really do," and he laughed darkly.

 _Cradle cells? What the fuck was this crook on. Ugh, shit. Like hell...I'm gonna let myself get taken out this way._ Red grit her teeth, and even as she was blacking out she pulled out some of her knives. She threw them with all the force she could muster. The little girl's concentration was broken. She and the man hadn't expected Red to pull any knife tricks. Red took that moment of relief to lunge at her with her pole. As the girl moved to dodge, Red smartly smacked the pole not at her but into the girl's dress, one of her knives in her teeth, as she tossed two more at the hem of the girl's dress, pinning the girl to the floor in the process. Panting on the girl's back, Red managed to grip the girl's arms behind her back. _If this girl needs to use her hands to command shit, then it's best she doesn't' have use of them._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the amused expression go to sour then back to amused. Enjoying the show, are you, you bastard? Red smirked. She was going to report him and this girl to the police. Surely they'd know what to do. The girl struggled and began to cry again. Red quickly choked the girl unconscious. Well, she was going to take the kid at least. She'd figure out what to do when the time came. Behind her she felt a rush of wind. A foot in her back sent her flying into the trash can. She yelped.

The snake faced man laughed as he picked up the unconscious girl. "You are full of surprises, aren't you?" He cackled. "I like you. I think I'll play with you another time." Red groaned. She wasn't a superhero. Getting smacked around, hurt like a real bitch. The man left with the little girl. Red sat up, and climbed out of the trash after a moment. Yuck. She smelled gross. Now that the adraneline rush was dying, her legs turned to jelly and she sank to her knees. What the hell was that? When did she walk into the age of super powered wierdos? No one gave her that memo!

She groaned. She looked to her bag of apples. Luckily it looked like the other few were okay. She saw the bag wriggle. She blinked. The hell? She saw a familiar tail poke out of it. She doom-faced. No fucking way. Out popped the pig -normal looking- from the day before, munching happily on the apples. "Y-YOU IDiot! THOSE WERE MY RATIONS!" She yelled at the pig. The pig oinked and ran off. She took off after it. "I'm gonna turn you into bacon ya hear me?! Shitty pig-chan!" She was so mad she didn't care that she had nearly died mere seconds ago or that this pig was capable of murdering people. It touched her fucking apples and that was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7: If Wishes were Phonecalls

"Don't forget to send him a happy birthday," An irritating voice chided at Gareki. Gareki had to take the call since it was from Hirato. But he was tempted to tell the guy to bite him. Gareki was currently done with school for the morning and was on his lunch break. However, he had received reminder texts from everyone except Nai and Karoku to wish Yogi a happy birthday. He had no idea why it mattered so much. In fact, it was downright irritating. He touched the goggles on his forehead. The closest thing he'd ever gotten to a present was this pair of goggles from Tsubaki's grandfather in order to protect his eyes when Gareki worked on his little gadgets. Gareki never told him they were bombs but you know.

"Is that all? Can I hang up now?" Gareki asked impatiently.

Hirato laughed on the other end. "Don't get so snippy. Just a simple Happy Birthday will do. Oh but remember to put all your feelings -" Gareki cut him off there, hanging up. Hirato could go screw himself. Gareki was already in a poor mood because of his lovely night conversation with the headmaster in regards to promises. He knew the conversation. It had gotten him kicked out of the Circus course. He'd never get to wear one of those bracelets now. _I know that I can't get a Circus I.D. anymore…_ His heart sank. It was alright. _I can be a medical physican still. I can prevent death… right? With this…?_ After all, he could be a medical combat physician still. He'd go into medicine… Gareki tried to picture himself like Dr. Akari and his stomach churned. It wasn't him. Technology and combat...that was his thing. Sure he wasn't really into killing people but he had no problem pulling the trigger on Varuga.

Gareki looked to his texts. He was almost grateful that Nai wasn't nagging him to wish Yogi a happy birthday. It was irritating enough as it was. Gareki didn't wish the guy ill will but the guy was like six years older than him. He could deal without a happy birthday from him. With a sigh, he turned back to Shishi and Ranji who were talking next to him about a new video game.

"Hey Gareki, you played it yet?" Shishi asked eagerly.

Gareki blinked. He never really did do video games. "Ah...no. I don't play videogames," he admitted.

Shishi made a death motion over his heart. "What are you? A cave man? Wow, that's so sad."

Gareki punched him in the face. Shishi yelped and flailed as Ranji kicked Gareki in the shin in response. Gareki yelped keeling over. "NO fighting in front of the rep, green nose!" Ranji huffed, crossing his arms. Gareki groaned. Oh right. There were rules and shit here. Ugh. His time at the academy in the Circus course hadn't lasted past a month, maybe a little longer. And now he was back to square one sort of. And without Tsubame, Gareki felt more antsy and out of place here amongst all these kids who clearly came from normal-ish family backgrounds. None of them knew the level of suffering he'd endured. With a sigh, Gareki just got up and he walked off, ignoring the both of them.

Shishi got to his feet, "What's with him?"

"Who knows. Let's leave him be," Ranji sighed.

Gareki stopped inside of the library. He'd read. Reading calmed him down. He walked over to the technology section and he pulled out a book on mechanical engineering. Sitting down, he began to pour over the math. Gareki was visual when it came to things. He didn't really understand the complex equations, but he understood the basics of physics and the grandfather had homeschooled him and the twins as children. He naturally was very dexterious with his hands. It served him well when it came to self teaching himself how to make bombs. Gareki's stomach sank. Would doing this path, really allow him to be closer to Circus? He hated the way everyone had tabs on him.

He didn't realize that he missed being able to slip into the cracks. He was used to there being three kinds of people in the world. Though now, he learned there were four kinds of people. There were scum, prey, enemy, and friends. But Gareki didn't know what to make of all these kids of various teenage years around him. Most were older than him though a few his age were there. This was a school for gifted children after all. It wasn't like they trained just anybody. Gareki couldn't shake this feeling in his gut. Something didn't feel right but he didn't know what. _Damn it all..._ Gareki held his head in his hands. He rested his head in the pages of the book, and turned to look out of the window at the pretty campus grounds. A year here...huh?

Yogi was nervous. He'd waited all day for that happy birthday text. He was honestly a little disappointed. If not very depressed. Nai and Karoku were busy getting his cake ready with Tsukumo. Iva and Jiki were currently getting his presents arranged, and Kiichi and Tsukitachi were with Hirato getting things for dinner all finished and set up. Birthday boy had been told to stay out of the way so Yogi had naturally wandered towards Gareki and Nai's shared room as his thoughts passed to the dark haired, moody eyed boy. It was now close to dinner time. Yogi tried to not cry. He knew he was made fun of it by the others, except Tsukumo and Nai. He didn't know what Karoku thought of him but didn't really care.

To be honest, Yogi had his doubts about Gareki sometimes. Gareki was hard to read. It was hard to tell if Gareki saw him as a "friend" ...or if he just saw him as someone who could take care of Nai. Yogi leaned his head against the wall by the door, closing his eyes. It wouldn't do. This negativity in his gut. It was his birthday. If Gareki was too busy...he was just busy. School was stressful for kids these days. Yogi began to pick at his patch. His eyes watered. But he silently turned away from the door. Yogi wanted to clear his head. It wouldn't do for him to be negative during his birthday celebration. He went up to the upper deck to catch some fresh air. Some sheep followed him, to make sure he didn't do anything he mused. He knew he was still grounded. He rested his arms on the rails, and put his head in his arms, staring down at the sea. They'd set off that morning to return to Satanika. They would be passing over Karasuna soon. _Gareki's old home…_ Yogi closed his eyes. "I'm kinda pathetic...aren't I?" He spoke to no one in particular.

However his words didn't go unheard. Nai overheard. He had gone to find Yogi since preparations were complete. Karoku had followed him naturally out of a concern for the boy's safety. The both of them heard Yogi talking to himself and Nai looked sad. They both stood in the doorframe to the ship's entrance on the roof deck. Karoku felt irritated. He knew that Gareki had yet to wish this blonde idiot happy birthday. He didn't understand why he didn't just do it already. Karoku didn't really care to get involved, but he hated how it was hurting Nai. _Think a little about how this affects others, idiot._ He was tempted to get Nai's phone and call Gareki. Actually. That wasn't a bad idea. "Nai, can I see your phone?" he whispered to Nai. Nai blinked in puzzlement but he went ahead and he handed Karoku the phone. "You, get the blonde moper back to the kitchen okay? You guys go ahead and start eating. I'm not hungry."

Nai blinked as Karoku began to walk down the stairs. Nai leaned on the railing calling after him. The wind was loud on the top deck so it wasn't like Yogi could hear them. "Where are you going? Karoku?"

"I'm gonna take care of some business!" Karoku kept walking away. Nai frowned. But he didn't want to disobey Karoku's wishes. He walked over to Yogi, patting his arm. Yogi jumped.

"Ah! Nai-chan." He blinked, looking to Nai. Nai smiled at him nervously. He had no idea what Karoku was planning but he wanted Yogi to cheer up. He held out his hand.

"Everyone is waiting," Nai said gently. Yogi's face smiled though Nai could tell that his emotions were still a little sad. But they had perked up a bit. He took Nai's hand and let the Niji lead him to the kitchen. Everyone was seated in the kitchen around the big table. There were some balloons tied up. Some NyanPerowna decor and the table was set with some really nice dishes that were Yogi's favorite.

"Hey Nai, where is Karoku?" Hirato blinked, sitting at the left of Yogi's seat at the head of the table. Jiki and Kiichi sat across from him. Dr. Akari sat next to Tsukitachi further down. Tsukumo sat next to Iva on the left. There were two seats towards the end of the right. They were for Karoku and Nai.

Nai let go of Yogi's hand as Yogi moved over to his seat, admiring the layout of the feast. Nai smiled nervously. "Oh-um he said he had to go take care of business." The others stared at him. Nai's smile looked nervous. "U-Um...yes?" He asked tentatively. Hirato looked to Akari and Tsukitachi. Tsukumo got up to pull out Nai's chair. Nai shook his head. "W-what's wrong? Why is everyone staring?"

Yogi didn't sit yet. He was piqued by the interest everyone had in Nai's statemet. "How long did he say this business would take?" Hirato asked, a tone of amusement in his voice. Though his eyes beckoned to Tsukitachi to get up and find the blue haired boy. Tsukitachi gave him a quiet subtle gesture of understanding. Meanwhile, Nai just nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Um...well...that's…" he began, but he honestly had no idea. "He asked for my phone and then left." He said this brightly, hoping it would help. Hirato's amusement shifted to disbelief and then he held his head in his hands.

"Nai…" he couldn't believe he didn't think of this sooner. If Karoku was in league with Kafka after all, Nai had just handed him the perfect means to contact them. He got to his feet. " Iva, Tsukumo, stay here with Yo-"

"Actually, I'll help." Yogi pushed his chair back in with a smile. "Besides… I think if we all corner him, he can't get out of eating with us," he joked, trying to keep the suddenly serious mood light. Hirato blinked. He could tell Yogi was depressed. He knew why too. With a sigh he nodded.

"Alright, everyone. Let's split up. We'll find Karoku and drag him back here kicking and screaming. Feel free to break his legs-just kidding," Hirato beamed at everyone with a sparkling smile but everyone sweat dropped even Akari. Because that smile was clearly mad. Nai swallowed.

"Did I do something wrong?" He nervously asked everyone as they all got up from the table. Dr. Akari was the one who answered before anyone else. If anyone was good at ripping off the bandaid- it was Akari. Tsukitachi was ready to slap a hand over his mouth but the death glare made even him pause as he spoke to Nai levelly.

"You gave a potential spy of Kafka a means to talk to them while we are otherwise occupied in this celebration," Akari said calmly. Nai's face fell.

"Karoku isn't like that!" his eyes welled with tears. He ran from the room. Silence hung in the air. Akari sighed. Tsukitachi smacked him upside the head. Akari yelped.

"The hell!" Akari started but he had a lot of glaring eyes on him. He just looked away with a huff, crossing his arms. "Someone had to tell him," he muttered.

"Nevermind that. Tsukumo...Iva, you go find Nai. Tsukitachi, Jiiki, you come with me. Kiichi and Yogi, you two check out the east wing, Everyone. Break!" Hirato said, striding towards the hall. Everyone followed suit.

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

Akari found himself alone at the table. He rolled his eyes. Fantastic.

In the meantime, Karoku was back in his room. He hadn't been allowed to have any electronics which was irritating but he understood the safety reasons. He held Nai's phone now. He smirked to himself. Wow, he wondered what face Hirato was making right now since no doubt Nai told them that he had the phone. He scrolled through the messages. Ah, found it.

Gareki was sitting down at dinner with everyone. As he was about eat some mash, his phone vibrated. He blinked. He was sitting with Shishi and Ranji. They were in the dining hall. He pulled out his phone. It was Nai. Furrowing his brow, he got up. "I got to take this," he said to the boys as he walked away. He exited to the hall and he leaned against the wall outside of the dining hall. "Nai?" He asked, pressing the call button.

"Stop being a heartless prick and tell the blonde fool Happy Birthday already. You're causing trouble for Nai." He heard the phone click. He slowly lowered the phone and stared. That wasn't Nai. What the hell.

"Karoku?" Gareki felt his vein twitch along with his eyebrows. What the hell was that guy doing with Nai's phone? Did he just get yelled at by that blue haired weirdo? About Yogi no less? Like it was his fault Nai was upset. Well, it probably was but still! To have it pointed out like this. Gareki tsked. If Nai was upset he hadn't told Gareki and Gareki felt silly for not realizing that Nai wouldn't willingly tell Gareki if he was upset about him not wishing the blonde weirdo happy birthday. He called back. Karoku rolled his eyes but picked up.

"What? You ready to tell the birthday boy his dues?" He asked coolly.

Gareki bit his tongue but then thought, _to hell with this._ "Give the phone back to Nai. Is Nai with you?"

"No, he's not. He's sitting at dinner with everyone," Karoku sighed.

"What about you?" Gareki blinked. He would have thought Karoku would be roped into no doubt the festivities. He heard silence and then a heavy sigh. Oh? Was this guy socially awkward too? Probably was. He wondered if the only reason Karoku was calling was because of Nai. Probably. Nai seemed to be the only thing he cared about.

"I don't care much for it," Karoku huffed. "Anyways, just hurry up and call that guy."

"Karoku, I swear, if you use that phone to put Nai in danger," Gareki found himself saying. It dawned on him that he had access to talking to dangerous people. However, the harsh tone of the next line made Gareki quickly realize that this Karoku had no interest in handing Nai over to anyone.

"You idiot! Why would I ever put Nai in danger!" Karoku barked back, getting angry. "Don't you tell me what to do. Just stop making Nai cry!"

Gareki grit his teeth. "Bastard." he hung up on Karoku. Karoku now had his turn to stare at his phone. Rage bottled up inside and threatened to pour out. That little- frustrated, Karoku paced in his room. There had to be a way to get that damn Gareki to say happy birthday. Nai would need proof in order to feel better. Suddenly, Karoku got an idea. _This is going to be difficult, but I suppose I can do it._ He called Gareki back.

Gareki glared at his phone. He didn't want to answer it but he figured he could always hang up again. "What?" He asked irritably.

"Do you have access to a computer."

Gareki blinked. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. It's irritating," Karoku huffed.

Gareki wanted to punch that bastard so badly. In fact, he was going to punch him. Once for being an asshole and another time for being a dick. The last punch would be for the hell of it. "Yes, I do. Now what do you want?"

Karoku ran a hand through his hair. He sensed someone coming down the hallway towards his room just because he could hear footsteps. The sound of footsteps reached his ears as they got closer. "Look, just get to a computer. I'll tell you once I get there." He hung up. The door opened just then. He blinked as Hirato, Tsukitachi and Jiiki walked in. Oh goody, half the circus was here.

"Good evening," Hirato said calmly, shutting the door. Karoku knew he needed to get to a computer. He tilted his head though sitting on the edge of his bed, the phone in his hand. He could see how they eyed it. _They don't trust me. Wonder if they heard me._

"Evening," he replied with an edge of cheek.

"That phone isn't yours," Jiiki said walking over to him. Karoku saw how the boy was prepared to lash out at him at the slightest sign of trouble. With a huff he held out the phone.

"I'm well aware of that," he said calmly, and he let Jiiki take the phone. He was slightly intrigued by the look of surprise that momentarily flashed behind that boy's eyes. Really, everyone did still think of him as the enemy. This is why he only needed Nai. He didn't care what others thought of him.

"Who did you call?" Tsukitachi calmly asked as Hirato's eyes bore into Karoku. Karoku narrowed his eyes to stare levelly at the guys. They were getting on his nerves. He figured it wouldn't hurt to tell them.

"Gareki." He shrugged. "Told him to tell that blonde guy happy birthday because he was making Nai cry."

Hirato shared a look with the others. Karoku wasn't quite sure what else to say. He didn't know how to prove he really had only called Gareki. He inwardly groaned. All this to get a fricken happy birthday greeting to Yogi for Nai's sake. Nai however ran into the room. "Karoku!"

They all looked in Nai's direction as he panted. "I...I don't think you're doing anything bad!" Nai ran over to Karoku and hugged him without warning. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble. I'm sorry." The little animal began to cry into Karoku's arms. Karoku was surprised. And startled. But he pet Nai's head.

"Shh, it's okay, Nai," he said, his voice gentle. "They're just doing their jobs." He closed his eyes and he nuzzled Nai's head. He could care less who was watching. The trembling creature calmed in his warmth and hugs. Hirato looked to the others. Hirato was the first to speak.

"For the time being, we will hang onto the phone. However, do join us back at the table. We can't start without you," Hirato said, calmly turning on his heel and opening the door. Quite frankly, Karoku thought that they would all do fine without him there. But he kept that to himself. He wasn't going to upset Nai anymore than he already had. Hirato could tell that Karoku wasn't hiding anything. There was just something too honest about the way he was soothing Nai. And what he'd said about getting the phone to merely yell at Gareki. "My apologies for assuming the worst. If what you said is true, then you have nothing to worry about." Honestly, that sounded amusing. He'd get a confirmation from Gareki of course but for now he wanted them all back at the table.

"Ah yes, we got the phone back," Jiiki was saying over the phone to Kiichi. "Alright, we'll meet you back at the table." he hung up and headed out with Tsukitachi and Hirato. Karoku really didn't want to be at the table right away. He thought a moment. He got up from the bed and he followed Nai towards the kitchen. He could feel those guys glancing back at him. He wondered if they thought he was going to make a break for it. Well, they weren't entirely wrong, but he had to time this just right.

"There you all are!" Yogi was seated with the others back in the kitchen. Karoku went ahead and sat down next to Nai. There wasn't much he could do at the moment. Without a phone, he had no way to let Gareki know what was going on. _Damn. I need to figure out something._ Karoku knew that the guys were keeping an eye on him as the food got passed around. He huffed. They didn't want him here. He knew that. He scraped his chair back suddenly. Everyone looked up. Karoku looked to Nai.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Karoku stated. He saw how the guys continued to look at him. Feeling a bit like he was being scrutinized to a ridiculous amount, he held up his hands. "You're all welcome to join me," he said, feeling a bit cheeky. Mostly because he didn't like the looks in their eyes. Though they were smiling, he really didn't feel like he belonged to this. Nai gripped Karoku's hand though and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay," Nai said gently. "Hurry back, okay?"

Karoku nodded. "So you guys coming, or do I get to take this guy here?" He pointed to the sheep that was expectantly at his feet. Hirato quirked a brow.

"The sheep is enough," he said calmly. Karoku nodded. He left the room with the sheep trailing behind him. In the meantime, Tsukitachi turned to the birthday boy. The focus tonight was supposed to go to Yogi after all.

"So, Yogi, how'd you spend today?" he said cheerfully. Everyone ate their food awkwardly but Yogi brightened up.

"Oh, I played with Nai-chan and Tsukumo-Chan. I also got to go outside and play a bit outside of the ship before we took off this morning with them," Yogi said brightly. Hirato had given Yogi a 1 hour time limit to do as he liked off the ship since it was his birthday.

In the meantime, Karoku headed for the bathroom. The sheep followed him. Perfect. Without warning Karoku twisted his body, slamming the sheep face first into the ground.


	8. Chapter 8: If Wishes were A Helping Hand

Chapter 8

Pulling out a pair of pliars and some other tools that he had Nai secretly get him and promise not to tell anyone, he knew that the bathroom was one of the few places there weren't cameras. He'd have to quickly de-activate this sheep. "Bahh, unauthorized behavior detected," the sheep bleated. Shit, it was going to send out a distress signal. Karoku felt wires reach out from the sheep and try to snag him. He quickly dodged them. It wouldn't be long before a whole bunch of sheep came. He quickly tried to pop off the sheep's head. He hated to be medieval but there wasn't much time. The wires he quickly grabbed and he stabbed a man-made tazer into the back circuit box of the sheep. The sheep bleated, it's eyes going red and then the system overheated. The Sheep jerked and jolted and then went still. "Baah. Baah…. …" The sheep went still. He panted hard as the wires collapsed to the ground.

Karoku quickly dissembled some of the parts of the sheep. _I need to make a key to grant me access to the main control room. No doubt these sheep are pre-programmed with the acess._ With the parts he had, he quickly set to putting together a "scanner chip" that when pressed to the door, would read as the sheep and allow him entry. He had been on the ship long enough to study a few things. He just couldn't believe he was risking everything to get a stupid happy birthday across. Jeez.

He opened the door to the bathroom. There were more sheep. Well shit. They shot their wires at him but he dodged them somehow. This was bad. At this rate he wouldn't ever get to the computer room. He knew he couldn't just ask to use the control room. He'd get busted or they'd say no because he was untrustworthy. To be fair, disembowling their sheep probably wasn't going to look great on his resume but he didn't have a choice. Using his makeshift tazer he set it to a line function and the electromagnetic current stuck all the sheep to one another commically in one giant sheep ball. Great, he bought time. He ran off towards the control room pell-mell. God damn, the lengths he went to to for Nai.

Swiping the key to the door, Karoku made it to the control room. So far no one had come and there was clearly no one on camera duty. "Password." Shit. He hadn't thought of that. He dumbly wracked his brains. Then he leaned towards the voice function.

"Bahh?" He said.

The door was silent. "Access granted." Well, that was easy. Running into the control room, he was honestly amazed that no one was on duty. He remembered that this room had a big t.v. like screen because he had watched it with Gareki and Nai back during the fight going on at Kuronomei. He had put this room to memory as well. While the other two were idly watching, he'd memorized the keyboard. Clacking away, he learned quickly that hacking was going to be a problem. He cracked his knuckles. He better get this shit flying. Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Override password…. Alarm going off in 20 seconds"... A machine's voice warned him that it was going to alert the whole ship to the intruder trying to hack the system. Karoku grit his teeth. How much time had passed? He was shaking from the adrenaline. The sheep wouldn't be unglued for a good couple of hours and he quickly clacked away on the keys. "10 seconds." Shit. The password override wasn't working. "8 seconds." He had to get to Gareki. He knew that this computer could go to the internet. He wondered if it could call Gareki as well. "6 seconds." Karoku's fingers flew across the keyboard. He grit his teeth as he read codes and attempted to override the system. "2 seconds". Shit.

"0 seconds. Alarm activating." Balls.

A red light began to flash. It wailed loudly. Everyone at the dinner table shot up, except Nai. "Fuck!" Jiiki yelled. "He's in the control room!"

"He's trying to override the system?!" Tsukitachi looked to Hirato.

"Where are the damn sheep?" Jiiki hissed. Everyone, even Nai, ran into the hallway and gaped. In front of them, rolling around unable to come unglued was a comical sight of all the sheep bleating in one giant bowling ball.

"That takes some serious talent," Tsukitachi couldn't help but remark.

Hirato's face was torn between the ridiculous sight and the serious situation. He picked to go with serious. "Tsukumo, Kiichi, find a way to get those sheep apart. "Tsukitachi, come with me. Dr. Akari, keep an eye on Nai-"

Nai had already taken off running. Jiiki gecked and he ran after to grab the Niji but Nai was faster and he darted around the corner. "No! I'm going after Karoku!" Hirato huffed.

"Have it your way. Jiiki, follow. I'm coming up the rear." He looked to Tsukitachi and they ran towards the control room. Yogi in the meantime bit his lower lip and looked at his feet. Why was this happening now? On his birthday. Instead of sadness, he felt filled with something else. Rage. He scratched at his patch, standing in the hall with Dr. Akari. Iva had run off to help Tsukumo and Kiichi. Dr. Akari turned to see the patch slowly fall off his face. His eyes widened as Yogi's hair slowly turned Silver. A dark smirk spread on his face.

" _ **Let's play a game, Ka-ro-ku chan 3 "**_ His voice sounded dark.

Dr. Akari figured that this may help stop the kid from causing trouble in the future. He just watched as Silver Yogi took off down the hall with a cackle. _Well, this has turned into an interesting birthday party._ Dr. Akari walked in the direction of the others, towards the control room though not nearly as fast. It was just one kid. Granted this kid had managed to thwart their best defense system-the sheep. And now he was attempting to hack into the computer system. This kid had balls. Akari was almost sad to think that they'd be lopped off by Silver Yogi. For the most part, this was the most interesting thing to happen all day. Considering being here felt like a waste of his time in the first place and he was abducted against his will by Tsukitachi to attend this in the first place.

Karoku managed to get to the internet finally. The sirens stopped wailing. He quickly pulled up Kuronomei's firewall. His fingers were flying across the keys. _Just a little more._ He grit his teeth. He was so close. He got past the defenses barely. He knew he had only a few minutes. How could he buy more time? He quickly tapped into the security system. "Emergency locks, engaged" a robotic female voice answered. Just as Jiiki got to the door with Hirato and Tsukitachi.

Nai was there too. "Karoku!" Nai's voice yelled. Karoku flinched. Dammit, they caught up fast.

Tsukitachi jostled the door. "Shit! He engaged the emergency lock! How do we override it?" He shouted to Hirato, flustered. He wasn't amused anymore. He was seriously concerned. None of them knew that Karoku had this capability. He spent all his time in his room, reading. Where did he find the time to not only stop the sheep, but somehow hack the computer system? What was his end goal. "Where'd he get the tools for this?!"

Nai trembled. "Um...I…" He shook like a leaf. All three men turned slowly to look at him. Nai looked very guilty. And right now, that was a bad thing.

"Nai, what did you do?" Jiiki asked, grabbing the sniffling boy by the shoulders. Karoku could hear them outside but he didn't have time to get distracted. If he fucked up, then all this would mean nothing and he'd be thrown to the government to be torn apart. Shit. He hated that Nai was in the hot seat.

"K-Karoku looked s-sad and I...I wanted to make him feel better...h-he asked me to ...to just...g-give him some s-scrap metal a-and let him borrow...some t-tools…" Nai weakly admitted. All three guys mentally face-palmed. Honestly, Nai really was an animal sometimes. Hirato was not amused. He summoned his staff. He stabbed the door. Tsukitachi yiped. Hirato's face was furious. Karoku winced. He couldn't see that face, but he could only imagine what was in store from the sound the door made as it was gutted through the center.

Shit. He was pretty sure he was next. "Permission granted," the robotic voice continued. Perfect. Last leg. He connected to the school server. Luckily, their security was a cinch since it seemed to follow a similar formula to this ship's firewall. Kind of sad really but considering he didn't have much time left, Karoku was taking what he could get. This was the hardest hacking he honestly could remember doing. He was surprised he'd even gotten through. Suddenly, vines tore apart the door from the hinges. Jiiki yelped.

"The FUCK!" Jiiki yelled as he fell on his ass. Hirato and Tsukitachi quickly looked over their shoulder to see Silver Yogi nyooming towards them and then floating to the ground to crouch near them.

" _ **Neh, Hirato, let me play with Karoku-chan,"**_ Silver haired Yogi eagerly said, smiling sadistically. Hirato paused. But then he stepped aside. He beckoned to the others to do so as well. Tsukitachi and Jiiki peered inside to see the blue haired boy still typing away, having pulled up some codes that weren't their forte. Nai however stared at the silver yogi, eyes wide with fear.

"Be my guest," he said, tone dead cold. Karoku's heart leapt to his throat. Shit. Shit. He found the IP address he was looking for. Quickly he tried to tap into the video part of the system.

"NO!" Nai shouted, blocking the door to everyone's surprise. "I won't let you hurt Karoku!" Nai shook like a leaf. Karoku hissed to himself. Shit! He didn't want Nai to get hurt. He was already balls deep. It was all or nothing. He pressed Enter.

" 15% until connection is complete." A robotic female voice informed everyone in the room.

At that moment Karoku heard Nai yelp as Silver Yogi grabbed Nai by his collar. Karoku whirled, avoiding one of the epees that Silver Yogi slashed towards him as he flung Nai towards Hirato and the others. Hirato caught Nai but restrained him from interfering. Nai struggled. "No! No! Mr. Hirato! Please!" The Niji struggled, tears streaming down his face. Karoku ducked out of the way and Silver Yogi shifted angle.

"25% until connection is complete."

Karoku fell to the floor with a grunt, on his back now from losing his balance. He found himself backed against one of the walls near the control panel, as Silver Yogi menacingly tipped his blade right under his chin, barely touching his Jugular. Karoku tensed, going very still. " _ **You have been very naughty, Ka-ro-ku 3 chan 3."**_ Karoku had no idea what was going on with this weirdo. But he had a sword tip at his throat ready to run him through. He could barely swallow.

"40% until connection is complete."

"I"m sorry, but he has infiltrated our system, disrupted our security sheep, and he is dangerous," Hirato said calmly. "Silver Yogi, don't kill him. We need him alive so he can be interrogated." He nodded to Tsukitachi and Jiiki who ran in to provide back up should Silver Yogi need it. Nai bit Hirato. With a surprised yelp, Hirato let go. Nai ran into the control room and he tackled Silver Yogi.

Hirato ran in to try to undo whatever Karoku had done, recovering from Nai biting him. However, he kept getting an "error" message. He grit his teeth. "I need more time!" he shouted. He was stupefied. How had this one kid overrode the entire system. This kid… was dangerous.

"Don't hurt him!" Nai sobbed as Silver Yogi paused trying to skewer Karoku to grab Nai and he slammed Nai into the ground. Nai cried out as a hand tightened around his throat. As fast as he had done this though, Karoku heckled him from behind. Putting all his weight into his body, Karoku slammed Silver Yogi into the wall by his face. Jiiki was instantly pulling the struggling boys apart. Tsukitachi had a firm hold on Silver Yogi and Karoku struggled as Jiiki began to smother his ability to breathe.

"Mmf!?" Karoku's eyes widened as he felt himself being suffocated by Jiiki's hand. The boy was a foot shorter, but he had managed to wrap his whip around Karoku's neck, yanking him to the floor as he choked him with his hand over his nose and mouth and his whip constricting on his throat as he sat on his stomach, otherwise, pinning his arms and shifting his wieght so that his opponent couldn't kick him off easily. Nai watched this unfold. He ran over to Jiiki finally, heckling him from behind. Jiiki didn't want to hurt Nai, but he found himself toppled off of Karoku as the Niji yanked on his hair. He yelped.

Tsukumo and the girls ran over just then. "55% complete until connection," the female robotic voice continued as Hirato was trying to do his best. Karoku bit Jiiki. Jiiki let go momentarily as Karoku did an underhanded crotch shot with his elbow. Jiiki sank to his knees letting out a pained yelp. Nai got out of the way as Jiiki staggered. Staggering back as well, Karoku didn't have time to catch his breath before Silver Yogi had him wrapped in vines with a cackle. He'd managed to throw off Tsukitachi. Silver Yogi smacked Tsukitachi so hard that Tsukitachi flew out of the room and smacked into the wall with a pained grunt.

"We can't untangle them. The electromagnetic current has them completely gl-" Iva stopped talking as she looked at the scene before her. Karoku could feel his head spinning. Iva summoned her diamonds.

" _ **No one touches Karoku-chan, except for me,"**_ Dark Yogi cackled.

"S-Shit! Just let the feed load!" Karoku shouted to Hirato. "It's not dangerous!" Not that his words would mean anything to these crackers. Hirato's look to him said that he was a dead man. Karoku gnashed his teeth together. Nai trembled as Tsukumo quickly moved to Hirato's side to protect him and Kiichi grabbed Jiiki out of harm's way. Silver Yogi shoved Karoku against a wall ensnared in vines. They wrapped around his arms and legs and kept him immobilized against the wall. Karoku let out a small pained grunt, as he felt thorns begin to dig into his clothes. Shit. This was the worst. A vine slithered to his throat and he began to feel those thorns hug his bare neck. "Ngh…" He winced.

He couldn't bear to see Nai so upset though. Nai began to cry loudly. "Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him." Karoku looked weakly at the computer. The temporary "riddle" he'd encrypted into the code would stop Hirato from undoing his work, at least for a time.

"Almost cracked it," Hirato said confidently to the others. Karoku's heart was beginning to sink. All his work was about to go down the drain. "10 more seconds!" Hirato yelled.

"90% complete," The voice continued.

"5 more seconds and this hacker's work will be undone," Hirato said darkly. His fingers were flying. Tsukumo continued to cover his vulnerable spots though no one was attacking. Iva and Kiichi just pulled Tsukitachi and Jiiki out of the way. Silver Yogi had already subdued Karoku so there wasn't really a point.

" _ **No one else touches Karoku-chan. He's my prey,"**_ Silver Yogi warned with a gleefully murderous look in his eye. Karoku felt the thorns starting to sink in painfully. He stifled another cry of pain. But he panted. " _ **Do you enjoy ruining people's special day?"**_ He crooned as he ran a finger under Karoku's trembling chin. He traced Karoku's jugular.

"Hey...silver h-haired...bastard," Karoku panted out, glaring at him with steely blue eyes.

Silver Yogi paused. " _ **What?"**_ he asked, tilting his head with a smile.

"Happy...fucking...birthday," Karoku managed to get out.

"Fuck!" Hirato frustratedly stepped back as the connection went through before he had finished putting in the code to override the override. His pride had taken a huge hit. He was going to beat the shit out of what was left of Karoku.

" _ **Connection complete."**_

Gareki's face popped up in a video stream. "What...the hell" Were the first words out of the teen's mouth at the scene that unfolded before him. Everyone was in the control room, and Silver haired Yogi had Karoku pinned to a wall. Nai was in tears. Hirato was staring with Tsukumo at Gareki's big screen face. Tsukitachi was limping back into the room. Jiiki was recovering from being injured in the crotch. And Kiichi looked ready to murder Karoku with Iva.

*little poof back*~*~*~*

Gareki had no idea what was going on. Karoku called him out of the fucking blue then had ordered him to get to a laptop. Gareki didn't know what was going on but he figured he'd go to the library computer. Leaving dinner without returning at all, he'd headed to the library. It was open late anyways. He slipped inside and had been staring awkwardly at the computer for the past 30 minutes. He actually had no idea how long he should wait. What he had to do. Or if anything was going to even happen. He felt stupid for listening to Karoku. Just what was that guy planning?

Gareki propped his chin in his hand and began to read a book to pass the time. He had no idea what was going on. About 30 minutes later, he got a video screen popping up. His eyes widened as he looked to the screen. The little camera on his computer beeped to life and the next thing he knew, he was staring at the weirdest scene next to Lady Mine going Varuga on his ass. He suddenly realized exactly what Karoku had done. Holy fucking shit. That guy had balls. Respect. Though he wouldn't tell him that. He'd have to ask Nai how it got pulled off if Nai knew.

"What the hell is going on?" He stared stupidly at everyone. They all exchanged looks. Even Silver Haired Yogi looked surprised. Karoku panted, starting to slip. He was weak as it were from being punched around by Yogi and nearly suffocated by Jiiki. He managed to shout though mostly out of frustration.

"You know what to do, Gareki!" he said fiercely.

Gareki blinked. Everyone was staring at him. He saw how Nai looked at him with a tearstained face. "Uh…" Now really didn't seem like the mood for birthday wishes. More like, it felt like he was coming across a soon to be murder scene.

Hirato stared. Karoku had gone balls deep in shit to get a live video feed of Gareki? He turned his head slowly to look at the teen who was starting to lose consciousness. "Let him go, Yogi," Hirato commanded. Silver haired Yogi did, staring at Gareki.

Karoku slumped to the ground, rubbing his neck as Nai instantly ran to his side. "Karoku!" he knelt by Karoku as Karoku caught his breath. Silver Yogi looked to Karoku with stunned disbelief.

" _ **What...why did you do this?"**_ He sounded totally surprised.

Karoku leaned into Nai's hug, catching his breath. He'd had enough excitement tonight to last him a lifetime. He almost wanted to laugh. So he did. Nai was startled as Karoku began to laugh smally then it just grew and grew till he was laughing in Nai's arms. Nai was worried that Karoku had lost it. Everyone looked at each other. Karoku pulled back finally. "Oh man. You should see your faces. God. Damn." He kept laughing as he rested his head against Nai's neck and shoulder. "T-The sheep are probably still having a ball." He kept laughing, partly at his shitty pun, and partly because it was either that or crying and he wasn't going to fucking cry. His legs were jelly. He felt like a noodle. He was sure he'd have a heart attack from all of this. Silver haired Yogi narrowed his eyes. It'd been a while since Karoku's brain had done that much work.

" _ **You didn't answer the question."**_ Silver Yogi sounded irritated and impatient. Karoku shakily sat up, using Nai for support as he got to his feet.

"I did it because I'm tired of seeing Nai cry." He bluntly stated. He looked to Nai. He ruffled his hair before he turned to look at Gareki quietly. Gareki honestly had no idea what to do or say. He was at a complete loss for words. "Besides, I wanted to make Nai's birthday wish for you come true."

Silver haired Yogi looked to Nai. Everyone's eyes were on Gareki then those two and then Gareki and then back again.

" _ **Nai's birthday wish?"**_ Silver Yogi repeated.

"No. His wish was for your birthday wish to come true." Karoku pointed to Nai and then back to Gareki. "He said that you wanted to see Gareki. So I made it happen. If I had asked to video-chat Gareki there was no guarantee that it would work since you guys don't trust me, and from the walls I had to hack, I'm thinking your school actually doesn't really allow too much outside contact considering it was a bitch tracking the IP address to the library computers there."

Hirato sighed. "To be honest, we have a specific way of having students video chat," he agreed. "And typically, you have to get permission for that first." The look he gave Karoku reminded him that he was still in trouble. Karoku just sighed, and leaned his head against Nai. Nai tried to support Karoku's weight as he began to pull Nai closer to him. Gareki felt that Karoku was a little too cuddly with Nai but whatever. His life. He looked towards Silver Yogi who had floated in front of Hirato and Tsukumo to look at the screen. Gareki pulled back instinctively as Silver Yogi's face filled the screen and and his purple eyes took up the entire computer as he blinked at Gareki.

" _ **Eh…."**_ Silver Yogi smiled at Gareki. " _ **I don't care for birthdays."**_ He let that statement hang in the air. Everyone was a bit stunned to hear Silver Yogi say that so calmly. " _ **Besides, you don't really care, do you?"**_ That other statement really took the others,even Karoku by surprise. Silver Yogi gazed levelly at Gareki whose face showed actual surprise mixed with irritation.

"What the hell, Yogi. What are you talking about?" Gareki huffed. "I don't feel the need to be mushy!"

" _ **Exactly. My birthday is no exception. I understand, completely,"**_ Silver Yogi clasped his hands behind his back, his epees disappearing along with the vines that had been snaked in the control room. Silver Yogi had managed to not actually destroy anything. Dr. Akari arrived with some medicine and stood in the doorframe with Iva and Tsukitachi. Everyone felt a bit awkward, except Nai and Karoku who both were feeling emotionally drained more than anything.

Gareki however glared. "That's not what I'm saying! Idiot!"

" _ **You know something, Gareki?"**_ Silver Yogi tilted his head, and he smiled hugely. " _ **If you hate me. Tell me. Because leading me around the nose is really starting to piss me off. Even on my birthday you really can't stop being a real ass can you?"**_


	9. Chapter 9: If Wishes were A Thank You

_**Chapter 9**_

Gareki's face contorted with irritation, shock and honestly, he was really taken aback. He had no idea that Yogi felt this insecure. The one thing Gareki knew was that this Silver Yogi seemed to know the feelings of his other half while the other half seemed oblivious to the existence. Although Silver Yogi didn't know the same people immediately, as well as blonde Yogi, now that both sides knew Gareki, Gareki realized that this Yogi was not afraid to speak his mind. It was a blow for sure. Gareki's expression was pokered though. He figured he had this coming. He took a deep breath. Silver Yogi however floated down to the ground. "Yogi…" he began but the Silver haired man moved over to Dr. Akari and he held out his hand for the medicine. Surprised at his compliance, he handed over the medicine. Silver Haired Yogi walked back over to stand in front of the screen. Hirato and Tsukumo had walked off to the side. Karoku and Nai looked on as well. Karoku didn't really know what was going on, but at least the attention was off of him for now. He wondered what would happen when they found the sheep's remains in the bathroom.

" _ **I don't want to hear it."**_ Silver Yogi stared right at Gareki. Gareki felt his heart b-thmp. His eyes widened a bit. This had happened before too. At Rinoll. When he'd first met Silver Yogi and he'd been pulled out from the thorny shield by his wrist. Those piercing eyes that seemed to look right through him. Gareki gulped. There was something terrifying about this Yogi. Because it was like if you tried lying, he'd rip your throat out.

Still, he somehow found his voice. He hadn't thought that Yogi would be that bothered. He really hadn't. He figured that Yogi was a big boy. But, here was Silver Yogi, blatantly telling him that he was being insensitive. Gareki took a shaky breath. "Wait!" He said loudly. Silver Yogi paused, injecting the serum into his arm as he turned to look at Gareki. Gareki had his attention, along with the attention of everyone.

" _ **Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to my face with these dumb asses in the room,"**_ Silver Yogi said calmly, gazing back at Gareki's face. Gareki didn't want an audience. But he didn't get much choice here.

"Excuse me," the librarian suddenly interrupted the call. Silver Yogi's vein twitched. "Do you have permission to-" her eyes fell to the scene. Hirato cleared his throat.

"Gareki is making a special call, please allow him to continue," he said. The librarian adjusted her glasses and quickly walked away. She knew it was Captain Hirato of the Second Circus Ship. She wasn't going to say no to him. However, she did make a phonecall to the headmaster. He had to know that the computer had been hacked because the librarian was the one who issued access to the video chat normally.

Gareki was silent. But he bit his lower lip. A simple happy birthday would sound so freaking lame at this point. He knew this. But he didn't know what to say to Yogi. So he just took a deep breath. "I've had a lot going on," he lamely said.

Silver Haired Yogi paused. Then his neutral expression turned into a laughing face. He laughed. Everyone was silent. Karoku wanted to slap Gareki. What the hell. What was so difficult about saying "happy fucking birthday?" He'd done it too though half-sarcastically and he barely knew this guy. " _ **I suppose that's true. Little Gareki has so many stones to skip in his lake of wonders."**_ Silver Yogi was making a pun on the fact that Gareki's name meant flower pebble. He was also calling Gareki little since Gareki hated to be called a kid. Though he still totally was one.

Gareki bit back a retort. Right now, he didn't know what Yogi would do if he went awol because of Gareki shooting off his mouth. He grit his teeth. _Dammit. I really didn't think...but if Silver Yogi is out then I know for a fact that...Silver Yogi must have come out due to being angry at me?_ Gareki blinked. Didn't Silver Yogi come out when his "allergies" acted up? What "allergies" caused him to come out right now? It's true his patch wasn't on. Yogi must have been stupid and not taken the proper dose. Gareki would throttle him the next time he saw him. "I...I know that I've not had much time to talk-"

Silver Yogi laughed. " _ **I don't want to get started on your texting history, boy."**_

Gareki grit his teeth harder. "L-look. What I'm trying to say is…is…" Gareki didn't know what to say. What he would say sounded so lame and uncool. He wished he'd just sent that damn happy birthday text now.

" _ **Too slow…"**_ Silver Yogi's smirk slid off his face. It was replaced with a cold look as he began to put the Serum into his arm.

Gareki blurted without warning as Silver Yogi began to change back. "I-I'm glad that you were born! If you weren't, then I wouldn't have a reason to want to watch your back the way you've watched mine! You've saved me so many times and I know that I'm hard to get along with but that's because you're way overly cuddly and I hate Nyanperowna!" Gareki said in a rush. His cheeks began to burn. He was going to fucking punch the birthday boy for making him say that and in front of everyone no less.

Karoku bit his lip to stop from laughing. He hid his face in Nai's neck and shoulder, shaking with laughter. The others were honestly amused as well. Now that the choas had died down, everyone's main concern was Silver Yogi. Silver Yogi's eyes widened in surprise. Even as his hair turned from Silver to blonde, some tears formed in his eyes mostly from surprise. " _ **Ga-**_ **re-** ki?" The blonde sank to his knees, tears half formed and crumpled. Hirato quickly moved over to his side. Gareki's eyes widened.

"Oi! Yogi!" He was worried now.

"It's alright Gareki," Hirato said, holding up a hand. "He needs a moment."

Gareki bit his lower lip. Would Yogi remember what he'd said? He hoped not. But perhaps it was time he sent a serious birthday text to him. "Hey guys, I'm signing off." He said with a sigh. Nai was the first to speak.

"Ga..reki…" Nai looked up at him tearfully. "I'm sorry, Gareki. I didn't want to cause trouble...for everyone".

Gareki shook his head. "No. I should have just sent the damn text. Bye." He hung up on his end. Karoku swayed on his feet. Nai yelped.

"Karoku!?" He went to try to support Karoku's weight.

"Damn. Well, that didn't go the way I thought it would," Karoku huffed. Hirato passed Yogi's unconscious form over to Tsukitachi before he looked to the others, ignoring Karoku for the moment.

"Everyone, return to dinner. Dr. Akari, you watch Yogi. He should come to in 10 minutes at most. He didn't over-expend too much energy. If not, pump some booster into him," he commanded. Everyone shuffled out. Nai stayed behind with Karoku. Karoku was wary. He watched Hirato as Hirato turned his gaze to the blue haired leanly built young man, who was still hugging the chimera boy rather protectively. Hardly threatening since he looked dead on his feet.

"I do hope you are quite pleased with your "present" for Yogi," Hirato said with a less than amused sigh.

Karoku shrugged. "It was for Nai."

Hirato stared. The lengths this guy went to for Nai to be happy were terrifying. Hirato quirked a brow. "Good to know. Well, if you wouldn't mind, ask next time before you hack."

"There was no guarantee you'd let an ex-Kafka member touch your stuff," Karoku pointed out. "And a normal laptop wouldn't work. The types of signal waves needed another type of electromagnetic field in order to transfer data. A normal laptop wouldn't last 5 seconds."

Hirato had nothing to say to that. Well, he had one thing. "Touche." He held out his hand. "Anyways, give me your gadgets."

Karoku furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean," he said innocently. Nai clung to his pants leg.

Hirato gestured with his hand. "If you want a pat-down, I'd be more than happy to. I can't promise it won't be unpleasant though." He sounded dead serious. Karoku huffed. He was already in trouble. No point in making it worse. He handed over the make-shift computer chip. Hirato looked at that fake "card" and was secretly impressed and mostly stupefied. This kid had gutted one of his sheep. Expertly. "Any more gadgets." He stared Karoku down. Karoku groaned.

"Fine, I get it. Jeez. Damn Four-eyes." Karoku huffed. He handed over his man-made tazer. Hirato handled that thing with care, dropping it into a drawer to his left in a cabinet. He turned back to the boy. "That's all I have." Karoku held up his hands. "Search my room."

"Oh. I plan to." Hirato's tone was very saccharine. Karoku gulped. Nai just sniffled. Hirato sighed. "Come on you two, let's go back. There's no point in causing a scene. Yogi won't remember any of this anyways."

Karoku blinked. "What...I don't get sent to my room without supper?" He couldn't help but sound cheeky. He was sure he was dead. In fact, he probably still was. But he felt a strange sort of high from what just went down. In a terrifying way, that had been fun.

"Don't tempt me." Hirato pointed to the door. "March."

Nai and Karoku did as told. Karoku took Nai's hand and Hirato led them back to the table. Everyone was there and Yogi was back in his seat. Iva was heating up some of the food that had gone cold. "What happened?" Yogi rubbed his head. He only remembered Karoku setting off the alarm to hack. When he saw Hirato return with both boys in tow, he stood up abruptly.

"Ah!?"

Hirato held up a gloved hand. "Don't worry, it was a false alarm," Hirato explained. "It turns out that the sheep in the control room didn't know Karoku and they told the system he was "hacking" in." Yogi stared for a moment but then he nodded.

"Okay…" He accepted it. They were grateful that this guy was gullible. And that Hirato was a naturally born amazing liar,liar pants on fire. It really helped. "Sorry for passing out. I got stressed," he said, looking at his food. He noticed the disheveled looks of the others. Something more had happened. He couldn't shake this feeling. But he smiled. "Either way, I'm ready-" His phone rang. His eyes widened along with everyone's at the table. He took it out. He stared. "Gareki?" He answered.

Gareki was in his bunk back in Kuronomei. He let some time pass before he figured normal Yogi would come to. It'd been about maybe 15 minutes since the call, at tops 20. He took a deep breath, secretly relieved that it was normal Yogi who picked up. "Hey, put me on speaker." Yogi blinked but did as he was told. Gareki could feel his face growing hot. This was embarassing. So friggin' embarassing. Here goes nothing. "Happy Birthday, Yogi."

Yogi sat in stunned silence. Everyone stared at him. When the tears silently began to roll, everyone got worried. Before they could speak, Yogi's face broke out into a wide grin. They all knew why. Karoku slumped in his chair. He rested his head in his arms. "Fucking finally," he muttered. The sentiment that everyone had been waiting for.

"Thank you," Yogi's voice wavered. Gareki knew he was crying. What a cry baby. He covered his face with his hand. He wanted to hang up. Not because he was mad at Yogi. But because he was embarrassed as hell.

"I...don't have anything to give you," Gareki began but Yogi stopped him there.

"Nonsense," Yogi said warmly, " You and everyone here, are celebrating my birthday with me. I have everyone at the table. That includes you now. I couldn't ask for more."

Gareki's eyes widened a little. He was silent. "That's...stupid." It was the only thing he could think to say. Yogi blinked.

"Eh? Gareki? Hey?" his voice came through Gareki's speaker but Gareki was burying his face in his pillow. That damn blonde. Saying mushy shit. Such fucking mush. The fucking mushiest shit that mushed. Gareki didn't know what to do about this warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how to take this kind Yogi's words. Gareki realized that what really put him off wasn't Yogi. It was his kindness. He was so gentle and unlike anyone Gareki had ever met. He never had a hidden agenda. He was almost as naive as Nai. If someone were to throw a punch, Gareki would be ready. But, for someone to be as kind as Yogi was even though Gareki was aware that he had hurt him, and not blame him and be grateful even that he even called. Gareki felt like the ass that Silver Yogi accused him of being.

"Damn…" he whispered. He grabbed the phone and pushed it to his ear, as he lay on his side on his bunk, one cheek pushed into the pillow as he closed his eyes to try to settle the guilt and the embarrassment burning on his face. "Ah, I'm here. Sorry I was getting ready for bed." It was the best excuse he could think of. Iva set the heated food back on the table with Tsukumo and Kiichi's help. They all took their seats.

Yogi's face fell a little. "I understand. Thank you for calling-"

"Idiot. I can talk for a little longer. It's not much, but I'm yours for the night." Gareki gecked. Everyone sat in stunned silence as his words hung in the air. Tsukitachi had to bite back a laugh. "I-I mean! That's not! I'm not saying that like anything weird!" The teen hotly corrected himself. God he felt like a fool. Yogi just sat in stunned silence. Everyone watched as a red blush creeped into the blonde's face. Hirato waved a hand in front of it. But Yogi didn't react immediately. The tears started up again.

"No...it's alright," he finally said, setting the phone down on the table. His hand was shaky. "You have school, Gareki. So...so you need your rest, right?"

Gareki was really getting irritated all over again. He hated this rollercoaster of emotions this bastard was yanking him on. "I said I'd stick around until midnight! Don't make me take it back!" He threatened sounding cranky. Yogi chuckled weakly.

"O-Okay," he said meekly. Gareki huffed.

"Good." He said, still a little cross. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, running a hand through his hair, as he held the phone to his ear.

Everyone resumed eating. Gareki closed his eyes. That blonde Bastard was going to give him a heart attack one of these days. "Tell me what you get," Gareki continued. Yogi paused. "I want...to know how your birthday goes. Even though I can't be there, I ...want to be a part of it."

Everyone smiled to themselves. Karoku just began to wonder if Gareki had the hots for this guy. He wasn't going to eat but the look on Nai's face made him eat what was placed in front of him. He couldn't stand that Niji's tears. He watched as Nai got up. Nai walked over to Yogi. He gave him a hug. "Ah-Nai?"

"I...I want you to ….have a good birthday." He said weakly as he looked to Yogi and he looked at everyone and then the phone. "Gareki… thank you. For spending his birthday today with us all. You are as much a part of this as anyone else here."

Gareki felt his heart b-thmp. He didn't like birthdays. They were a problem. They were useless. Another reminder that you weren't dead yet. But the way Nai said that. Gareki smiled into his arm as he covered his warm face. "I already know that, dummy." His voice was warm though and Hirato chuckled along with Tsukitachi and the girls. Akari stared at his greens with distaste. Jiki was keeping an eye on Karoku. Karoku waved at him innocently and Jiki flipped him the bird in response.

Karoku just silently munched on his food. He didn't look at anyone. The sheep bleated, still stuck in their giant ball outside. Karoku got to his feet. "Hirato, I need to see that tazer. I can undo the sheep." He held out his hand, walking over to Hirato. Hirato nodded. He had one of his banshee retrieve it and bring it to him and he handed Karoku the tazer, sending Tsukitachi to keep an eye on him. Nai watched Karoku leave the room. Yogi meanwhile was eating a bit more though he was mostly moved to tears of joy.

A few minutes later there was a sea of bleating as the sheep came apart in the hallway. Tsukitachi yelped. "No! He's not a threat! Don't attack him!" Everyone looked at each other as the sheep bleated in anger in the hallway. Some laughter burst out from Yogi. It was kind of comical now that the initial shock had dissipated.

Everyone smiled. Karoku returned with Tsukitachi. Karoku handed the tazer to Tsukitachi and he sat back down in his seat with a sigh. Nai hovered near Yogi. Yogi looked to him and Nai cleared his throat. "I...I want to thank Karoku!" He blurted loudly. Everyone paused. Karoku froze. He didn't look at anyone. He didn't like this attention. He felt self-conscious.

Yogi blinked at him. "Karoku?"

Nai nodded. "Karoku...worked hard to make your wish come true." Yogi blinked. He looked towards the blue haired young man whose ears were turning red. Everyone found that amusing. Karoku wanted everyone to stop seriously staring.

"My wish?" Yogi asked puzzled.

Nai knew there were two personalities and that if Yogi knew they both existed that it would be bad. But he couldn't help himself. He had to say something on Karoku's behalf. He was really happy that Karoku had tried to make Yogi's birthday better by including Gareki. "Yeah. Karoku told Gareki that it would be really cool, if he could call you." Yogi figured the others had to make Gareki call him. He was insecure again.

Gareki huffed on the phone. "Yeah. Alright. The others bugged me. But you know, if you have something to say, say it next time. Because… sometimes….sometimes I can be an ass," he admitted, trying not to grind his teeth from the humiliation of having to admit such a thing in front of everyone.

"Gareki. I don't blame you," Yogi said instantly. Gareki paused.

"Tch." Gareki took a deep breath."I called you because I wanted to! It doesn't matter how it happened. But it did! And Karoku did have a hand to play in it. Because of him, I have no choice but to talk to you or I can't hold my head high."

Yogi chuckled weakly. He wasn't quite sure if Gareki had called him of his free will. Though he was happy none-the-less. It would be nice to know that Gareki wanted to call him. He didn't want to be a charity case. "It's alright Gareki."

Gareki was quiet. "No. No it's not." He bit his lower lip. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his messy locks. "I...Karoku went out of his way to give you the present of being able to communicate with me." He left out the video call but he wasn't being entirely untruthful. "And… I didn't do what I should have done sooner." Gareki felt the most uncool right now. But, he hated how kind Yogi was being. Get mad, idiot. He swallowed.

Yogi could tell that Gareki was trying to apologize. "I understand," he said, smiling warmly. "Karoku, thank you, for giving me the chance to hear Gareki's voice tonight," he said, refraining from calling him his "best" friend since he didn't want to step on Gareki's toes. Karoku just shoveled some turkey into his mouth. He kept his eyes plastered to the plate. Was his face hot? Yep. It was hot. And everyone was fucking staring. Fantastic. "And Gareki, thank you for calling. And everyone, thank you for spending my birthday with me."

Gareki's voice died. He wasn't able to say what he really wanted to say. **Thank you for being born.** It sounded lame. It was definitely lame. If he said it he knew that he'd never be able to take it back. Birthdays were dumb. Stupid. They meant nothing. A celebration of not dying yet. "Thank...you…" Gareki said, unable to stop himself. He had to say somethin.g Something sincere. How could he make that idiot understand that he cared. That he wasn't goaded into this? Gripping his bangs, he heard Yogi go quiet on the other end. "For being born."

There he said it. Now he was a jackass with a heart. Goddamit. Gareki's face was in the pillow as soon as those embarrassing words had managed to tumble out of his mouth. Please may this pillow kill me now in my sleep.

Everyone was watching Yogi. Yogi's smiles up till now had been gentle but sad to an extent. But this one was a pure radiant smile. "Gareki!" He crowed through the phone. Ah yep, there was the hyper idiot that Gareki was used to. "I'm happy you were born too!"

Everyone had to stifle their laughter in various ways. Hirato settled for stifling it into his arm. Tsukitachi settled it into Akari's sleeve of his coat to his chagrin. Kiichi just hid behind her hands. Tsukumo had a small smile. Iva was cackling already. Karoku was subtly amused and Nai happily chimed in. "I'm glad everyone was born!"

That did it. Laughter erupted. Gareki was going to strangle Nai. It was official. NO amount of cute eyes was saving him. His face burned. "Ugh… Gareki was dead. He was done. And he still had 3 hours on the phone left.


	10. Chapter 10: If Wishes were A Pretty Ring

Chapter 10

 ** _If Wishes Were... A Pretty Ring_**

 ** _A/N: Enjoy! Have fun on the journey with me! I read the raw already so I'm up to date with Gareki! I apologize for the inconsistencies. I'm a bit dissapointed in the direction they've taken his character and the unrealisticness of his situation BUT I am happy that he is studying under Doctor Akari and has a chance to rejoin Circus for "work" so there is that. I think he works now and lives in the Research Tower with other medical students? Kuronomei just kinda exploded in terms of logicalness. I don't even know what they're doing with that anymore. But fuck it. It's a manga. I'm not gonna gripe too much since at least Yogi's arc is bad ass! Oh yeah I was going to have Yogi recover his memories in a similar way they did it so it's actually kinda awesome that my prediction came true but I'm sad cuz I wanted to beat them to the bullet and write it first so I could dance victoriously cuz I totally called it. Anyways, Enjoy the read as always! In the actual thing, SPOILER ALERT: THEY HAVE TO HAVE GAREKI REACH OUT TO YOGI. YOGI SEEKS OUT GAREKI TO CALL "FAMILY" the MOST. I'm not even talking yaoi or anything. I'm just saying based on the way their relationship has developed. I REALLY want Gareki to stop tucking his tail between his legs as well. He NEEDS to stand up if it means getting Yogi to come back to mother Earth. Anyways, I'm writing my version of what I WISHED Would happen and that's that. If the manga doesn't do it then that's fine cuz lol. I'm fanfiction. Anyways, I DID enjoy the silver yogi and Gareki interaction. I saw a bit of the old Gareki in it so I enjoyed that. I feel like this new gareki is too much of a "child genius" at 15 poster child for "you shoudl be a doctor because kids, we're trying to get you to be like Gareki" sort of thing. I really want to see Gareki utilize his street smarts some more. He makes fucking bombs. I want him to do that again. Seriously. Gareki. Baby. You're not Fido._**

 ** _*End Rant.*_**

 ** _P.S. I do love Karoku's character if the last 3 chapters were any indication. I hate how they have him just at the research tower now hleping out while Nai who was fucking obsessed with sticking to his side is just floating around the airship with the Circus gang. It's like, come on guys. Karoku can be pretty cool but I feel like they took him out of the picture so he'd be just background fodder or something. I mean, Nai has a bad dream about birds and Karoku doesn't even think to question it just says he's tired. What the hell. The Karoku I have observed would want to scientifically explore his options. Lazy writing methinks. Anyways. DO ENJOY THE FANFICTION. I do love Karneval still so I hope Yogi gets the love and cuddles he deserves from his sister and that Jiki stops being a dumbass and strangling him with his whip lololol._**

"Nai, you have to understand the seriousness," Hirato was saying calmly. He'd spent the following morning explaining as nicely as he could that Nai couldn't just do whatever Karoku wanted because if Karoku hadn't been actually reaching Gareki, it would have been bad. Nai just sat in the chair in front of his desk, looking very ashamed.

"I...I hate to see him so sad…" The Niji trembled.

Hirato sighed. It was true that no one made a real effort to talk to the blue haired boy. He tended to give off vibes of anti-social awkwardness as it were. Gareki didn't really give off those vibes. If anything, Gareki was more indifferent than anything. However, Karoku's room had been searched and they had found nothing. Hirato wondered what kind of skills that Karoku really had. He had learned his lesson about underestimating a child genius. Since Karoku's entire thing had been for a harmless reason, Hirato sighed. "I am not going to report this," he finally said. Nai looked up with surprise.

"Huh?" The little white haired boy looked at him with big eyes.

"Normally I'd follow protocol, but this was very unique...and since he made Yogi happy, it'd be foolish to punish him," Hirato continued to explain. He understood Nai's concern. But Hirato was now more interested in studying the boy. Besides no harm had come of it and he'd been fully cooperative of their demands. Other than confiscating any means to build things, Hirato had to ban him from any science and technology books.

" _What? Why?" Karoku glared as he stood off to the side. Nearly every book was taken off the shelf. Tsukitachi and Jiki exited wtih the cart. Hirato continued to watch the teal haired boy quiver with silent fury. Honestly it was kind of funny since Karoku needed to be poked at normally._

" _You have proven to be capable, more capable than me or the rest of my crew imagined. To ensure the safety of those around me, I have to do this." Hirato calmly said, taking off his hat and he slipped it back on his head after a moment._

" _I can't go anywhere or do anything. What do you want me to do now?" Karoku forced the calm._

" _Sure you can," Hirato said humorously," Read some fantasy. I hear 50 shades of grey is a riot."_

" _Hell no." that blatant flat out refusal almost made Hirato laugh. The boy really was starting to sound like a normal teenager. Maybe Nai wasn't the only button he could push after all. This kid was wrapped up in mystery but Hirato felt strongly that he was also best protected here. After all, he knew that if he handed him over to the government, Nai's cooperation would end and there was the possibility he'd turn on them. He already proved that in his animalistic way yesterday._

 _Hirato didn't want to hurt Nai. He knew the government originally wanted to just experiment on him and see what made him tick. He had told them he'd kill Nai if Nai mutated or became a liability to the cause against Kafka and the type of forbidden research they did, but in all honesty, Hirato wanted to guard the kid. He knew Gareki would never forgive him or Circus if Nai died. Hirato didn't actually know why Gareki's opinion should matter that much. At least to him anyways. "Well, expand your horizons. Have you thought about reading more than just work books?"_

 _Karoku was oddly quiet. Hirato was startled to see a look of angry sadness on that normally impassive face. "I… didn't have time to read those kind of books."_

" _Ah, are you remembering mroe about your past?" Hirato asked, tilting his head._

" _...Not really," Karoku was clearly uncomfortable. Hirato couldn't tell if he was holding something back or not. However the struggle was clear on the boy's face. He was rather honest with his opinion sometimes._

" _Don't strain yourself. Anyways, I'll bring a variety of books. You have some time so you should enjoy your youth a little," Hirato said with a wave and he opened the door._

" _I am … not a child," Karoku said, his voice level though he was glaring a little at Hirato's back. Hirato looked over his shoulder. Karoku looked passive aggressive. This amused the 26 year old man in a top hat._

" _Nonsense. You're never too old to be considered a child," Hirato said teasingly as he shut the door. Karoku remained on the other side, steaming. His face was warm with humiliation. He was 18! More than old enough to be considered an adult! He smirked as he heard Karoku's voice._

" _And you're never too old to be a shitty Four-Eyes," Karoku hissed, kicking a chair. His knee erupted into pain and he fell onto his bed with a groan of pain. His neck and body were still sore from where Silver Yogi had rubbed his vines. Dr. Akari had already swabbed him and he wasn't in any need of bandaging, but he still had to take it easy. Hirato just walked away down the hallway, marvelling at the hot-headedness of youth. He wasn't anything like that. He was a gentleman._

"Thank you, Mr. Hirato," Nai said timidly. "...I...I'm sorry...I...Karoku.."

Hirato nodded. "Don't worry about it. He's your family, right?"

Nai looked at him. "Fam...ily?"

The way that Niji tilted his head at a near 45 degree angle actually made Hirato begin to wonder just how much Karoku had educated him. Considering that Gareki had said that Nai was originally supposed to be the Varuga Mine's play thing, he was seriously thinking that this kid needed some sort of education. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. "Yes, family. They are like friends, but they stay by your side and you feel a special warmth that is different." Hirato knew it was cheesy and he didn't really believe in that himself. In fact, his older half brother Tokikatsu was the most annoying dick on the planet. Seven years older and always flaunting that over him. Seriously.

"My friends...are my family," Nai said smiling.

Hirato propped his chin in his hand. Nai was so innocent. Honestly, it was refreshing. He wondered how Gareki would respond to hearing Nai say something so cute. He wondered just how jealous and green it'd make Karoku. Those two boys were so much fun in their own ways. _I'm such a twisted adult,_ Hirato sighed. _And yet, I'm so damn good at being me. Why change?_ He smiled at Nai. "That's the spirit. Anyways, why don't you go run along now. I have to get some work done and you have to get ready to stay with Yogi for the time being." Nai nodded.

"Okay!" Nai happily left the room. Hirato wondered if Karoku knew yet. He decided to pay him a visit. He walked and he knocked on the door. There was no answer so he entered anyways. Karoku was sitting on his bed, and he was begrudgingly staring blankly at a fantasy novel.

Hirato had Karoku's bookshelves restocked with harmless books. Anything from picture books to romance vampire novels. Karoku looked like he was reading a more sci-fi adventure novel. The author was one that Hirato knew personally.

"Enjoying your reading?" He asked pleasantly. Karoku ignored him. Ooh, touchy. He liked that. He liked them feisty. He smirked, leaning against the wall, his cane summoned so he could lean on it like the smarmy bastard he was. "So, Nai is excited to sleep with Yogi tonight."

Hirato ducked as the book smacked into the wall above his head and plopped to the floor. Well, that was quick. "Are you here to bother me? Report me? Turn me in? What?" Karoku sounded unamused. "I will seriously beat you up with this horrible trash called literary genius."

Hirato chuckled. "You're not in trouble that concerned the government's involvement so relax. I'm not separating you from Nai."

"...Then why are you here?" Karoku's prickly repsonse made Hirato almost laugh. He was like a big poofy russian blue mancoon.

"I figured you'd be interested in knowing how excited Nai is to be sharing a bed with Yogi tonight," he shrugged, smirking. "I mean, he's a big boy now so-"

"I still don't get why I can't sleep with him," Karoku said with an angry tone. "If that person is a threat, I want to be the one to protect Nai!"

Hirato tilted his head. Then an amusing horrible idea crossed his mind. "Then, why don't you join them?" He asked this in an amused tone. Karoku just stared.

"Hah?!" His stupefied look made Hirato chuckle with a wide grin.

"Yes, you heard me. Why don't you just join them? I'm sure Nai would be more than happy to be in the middle of you two," Hirato was having so much fun. It was difficult to not break out into glee. He managed to remain composed despite the wide smirk on his face as Karoku's cheeks became faintly dusted in pink.

"I-I don't want to sleep with that weirdo!" Karoku declared. "I'll only sleep with Nai!"

Hirato wondered how many ways that statement would be taken in the world of fanfiction. Boy, this boy was really attached to Nai. It was cute and almost depressing. He just shrugged. "I'm doing this for Nai's safety. Cooperate or leave him to Yogi," he said with another mischievous smirk. "Ta-ta~" He gave him a gay little wave as he shut the door. Leaving Karoku to stew, Hirato turned his attention to making sure the headmaster didn't try to pin the computer hacking onto Gareki. While it wasn't actually something that Hirato wouldn't put past Gareki to do himself, he had the solid argument that the boy didn't have a reason to disobey school rules for something silly like a video chat. He sighed. Karoku had proven to be full of surprises. Those skills would be suited for Circus. Hirato pondered for a moment. Did Karoku have any formal education? He was only 18 after all. He was clearly educated but was he affiliated with anything besides Kafka? As long as Karoku couldn't remember anything, Hirato couldn't make any moves. But now that he was no longer angry, he had to laugh at the situation that happened yesterday. The sheep in a giant bleating ball. He laughed to no one in particular.

Ugh. Karasuna. So she made it. The pig had ran off. She was certain it was stalking her. Since she'd seen what it could do, she wasn't really sure she wanted it around. She kind of wanted to avoid being eaten now that she had that lovely bloody wake up call. Still, the pig had been on and off following her. She wondered if it was lonely or if she was its next victim. She rummaged in her satchel, slung over her shoulder. She had a spare set of knives. She hadn't thought to pick up the ones she'd thrown around the alley. Figures.

Her eyebrows furrowed. _Cradle Cells? That girl's name was Quentin. She was just a child. That lizard faced man… He gives me the creeps. What's going on here?_ She had been a bit on alert since he'd threatened to play with her again in the future. She had barely gotten out of that gravitational pressure power of the girl's. To know that super powers really existed was terrifying and thrilling. She felt a bit jealous. _I wish I had powers…_ She sighed.

She pulled out a peach. She had rationed what money she had left. As someone who was used to not eating too much a day, she actually could survive on snacking. She munched the peach, trying to figure out her new goal. _I was drawn here. Why?_ She walked through the streets. She wanted to prove she was tough and that she could kick ass. Gender wasn't an excuse for weakness in her books. Either you are tough or you are not. Simple as that. She looked around.

Coming to the quieter part of the neighborhood, she furrowed her brow. She could smell the ocean more clearly. There were homes littered on the small hills, near the sea. However, most of them looked to be abandoned. She blinked. _A ghost town?_ She kept trotting through the dusty roads. This was definitely rural. More than rural, it was a poor area.

A few homes had animals fenced in for agricultural means, but it was a lot like a ghost town. The air here felt murky as well. The hair on the back of her neck raised. She was getting a feeling. She wasn't sure what that feeling was. It didn't feel positive though. _I'm not really scared of ghosts or anything and I've watched horror movies, but seeing the real thing I'll admit is different._ She looked around.

She got an idea.

She opened the door to one of the homes. It was empty. It looked like a table was turned over and a few windows were broken. The remains of an old meal was molding in the corner near the fireplace. A strange smell hit her nose. She covered her arm with a sleeve. _I'll see what I can take to sell from here. I know there are pawnshops in that town._

She began to rummage around, trying to ignore the less than savory smell. It was hard to place. She opened the cabinets and then she headed for the bedroom. In the bedroom, there was no one. Red looked at the room itself. The sunlight coined through the moth-eaten curtains and the dust was making her cough. "Jeez, when was the last one anyone was in this part of town?" Did her gut lead her here to make some dough? That would be nice. She tossed her peach pit onto the floor. Above her in the rafters of the ceiling, a shadow lurked.

It wasn't a big deal. Not like anyone was living here. Clearly. She found a box in a sock drawer. It was small and she opened it. It was a ring. This ring had a purple diamond stone in the middle, hugged by the simple silver band that had been ornately designed closer to the stone itself. The ring looked cool. Red took it out of the dusty box and slipped it onto her left ring finger. She held it up to the light. "This is...a pretty ring." The ring glittered in the light. The purple light reflected in her eyes and Red felt transfixed. She lowered her hand with a smile. "It'd be a shame to sell you."

She turned around and then she yelled. "WHOA!"


	11. Chapter 11:If Wishes Were Pigs Flying

**Chapter 11**

 **If Wishes Were... Pigs Flying**

 **A/N: This is an action heavy scene which is why it's rather short. Since it's very descriptive and there's a lot of action happening, I have it be a shorter chapter only because the cut off for the cliff-hanger worked best here. Enjoy as always! Favorite and review! I'd love to get feedback! But no flames! I like honest critique but not rude writing! Treat me with respect and you'll get the same!**

Red didn't know how she'd get around that thing. The window was too small. Her only exit was caught off by this woman. How had she not seen her sooner? Did she want her ring? Did she even live here? Was this the reason why this place was a ghost town? She felt a cold and clammy clawed hand reach out and grab her wrist. Red flinched. _Fuck!_ She panicked. She kicked the woman in the gut with a swindle kick. The woman crumpled with a howl and her grip loosened. Red tore from the spot so fast that she left fire in her tracks she felt. Stumbling out of the house, she took off down the street.

" **Come back!"** The weird freak cried. Red was wondering why she was running into so many weirdos lately. Red panted, skidding in the dirt to look back at the house. There was a moment of silence, and then the door was smashed off it's hinges. Her eyes widened in horror. Before her, exiting the home, was a strange monstrous thing. It had three eyes. They all rolled. They locked onto Red. Red felt cold shivers run through her. Shit. She ran. She didn't know which way was what. She ran towards town. She was running out of energy. Just around this corner!

Red skidded. Her eyes widened in horror. She was right back where she'd already been! What the hell was going on? "Illusion? Magic?" She breathed hard. She already was low on energy. _Help… Someone..._ She took off towards the sound of the ocean. She could smell it. She looked over her shoulder. The woman had grown two extra arms. No wonder this town was a dead zone. Fuck. She tore towards the sand. There was no helping it. She'd have to swim for that island she could see in the distance. She wasn't sure she could make it but she had to try. She found her leg grabbed though. She cried out as her eyes widened in horror. She fell into the sand, kicking at the freakish woman monster. "No!"

" **Yes...I'm going to eat you."** The woman looked very gleeful and very terrifying. Red's body shook with fear. She tried to kick but she was getting pinned in something that felt like cobwebs. Ugh. The woman's mouth opened, and web came out and wrapped around her legs. The woman's weight pushed Red to the ground on her back as she loomed over her. Her eyes blinking at Red.

Red felt frozen. For the first time she really felt afraid. She couldn't cry. She was in shock. Suddenly, a loud squeal alerted them both to a brown blur that barelled into the monster woman's side. It was the pig. It was sporting its wings, fangs, and it was the size of a labrador retriever. She blinked. When had pig-chan grown? In fact, what was Pig-chan doing? "You-What are you doing here?" She yelled at the pig.

The pig looked back at her. " **I"ll kill you too,"** the woman hissed, shooting her web at the pig. The pig dodged it. It looked back at Red as it spread it's wings. It dove right at Red. Red's eyes widened as she found herself over the back of the pig who struggled to stay airborne under her weight. Although Red had lost a bit of wieght so it wasn't too bad.

"G-Go on! Get out of here! Save yourself!" She didn't want this pig getting hurt. But she was relieved. She had thought she was a goner. Whatever the hell this pig was, it didn't feel like an enemy. The pig oinked.

" _ **Bweh!"**_ it flapped into the air. Red wondered if she could direct it since it didn't have an aim. She saw the woman's web shoot at them.

"Look out!" She shouted as the pig squealed in surprise as the webbing caught the pig's left wing. Red yelled as she fell off the pig and into the ocean below. She splashed to the surface, having cut the webbing off herself using one of her knives. Floating in the water to the best of her ability she saw the pig and the woman further closer to shore. Her bag was weighing her down but she hugged it to herself, trying to stay afloat. The pig kept squealing as it yanked the woman with surprising force and it bit through the webbing getting free. The woman hissed from the shore. The pig lunged at the woman again with a loud pig squeal. Her eyes widened. The pig's jaws got larger like something out of a horror movie. Its eyes glowed a dark red and the pig bit the woman's head. But the woman wasn't done. The woman tried to thrash and the blood curdling scream made Red sink underwater with her eyes shut. _What the fuck. What the fuck. The pig just… What the fuck._

Red swam to the furthest edge of the shore. She came up on the sandy bank. She saw the pig devouring the monster's corpse out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't bare to keep looking so she turned away completely. _What the hell is going on here? I didn't sign up for this._ She felt her mouth go dry. The crunching of bones made her stomach churn. "STOP IT!" She yelled at the pig finally. The pig paused. It looked up, the severed arm in its bloody mouth. It almost looked like a puppy.

" _ **Bweh?"**_ Red held her head in her hands, falling to her knees on the sore, shivering ,wet and emotionally drained. The pig trotted over and the closer it got to her, the less scary it became until it was just a normal piglett but with blood on it. Red shoved it away.

"Go away!" She shook, hugging herself.

The pig looked concerned. Red didn't know what to think. The pig did save her though, right? There was no guarantee it wouldn't turn on her… The pig licked her hand. She jolted, but saw that the pig was just looking at her. It looked like it was trying to figure out what was wrong. She mechanically reached out the hand with the ring on it. She pet the pig on the head. "I'm...sorry. Thanks for saving me…" She wanted the pig to at least know that. The ring began to glow. Red's eyes widened. "What the-"

"Bweh...Bwe-orry. I didn't mean to. I didn't." The pig's small voice became human. Red froze. She took her hand away. She stared at the pig and then at the ring then back at the pig. "I wanted to protect you."

Red was stunned. "Can...you understand me?"

The pig blinked. Then it's face lit up. "You understand me?" It sounded gleeful and incredulous. It sounded like a girl as well. Red just looked to the ring on her finger. _This happened after the ring glowed. What the hell did I just find?_ Her heart pounded. She gulped. She got to her feet, shivering.

"...Do you want to eat me?" Red figured she should know that now and decide waht to do after. The pig was quiet. It looked up at her.

"No. I want to follow you." It gave her big red brown orbs of hopefulness. Red looked to the corpse on the beach. The waves were already taking the blood to the sea. The blood looked strangely dark and brown. Her eyes widened. She sensed something was here. Grabbing the pig that squealed in surprise she ducked into the small alcove, peering around the edge towards the beach. A strange ship had just landed on the grassy hill right near the entrance of the beach.

"Be quiet for a sec, will you," Red whispered to the pig, holding a finger to her lips. The pig quieted. Red grabbed her sleeve and dipping it in sea water tried to help dry the blood off the pig's lips. The Pig squirmed.

"Ah. Ah. What are you doing?" The pig's squeakling was going to give them away. Red held it and clamped her hand over it's snout.

"Shush. If they find out you did this, they may think you're a threat." She explained as she finished getting the blood off for the most part. The pig wriggled. Red peeked back over the side. There was a blonde young man with a young woman with interesting pigtails. They were observing the corpse. The blonde was chatting but Red couldn't hear because she was further away. She was glad she'd found a small mini outdoor alcove further away from that side of the shore. Staying crouched with pig-chan in her arms, she watched as the young man pointed to some tracks in the sand. Red gecked. Shit! They'd lead right to them! Damnit! She looked to her left. Nothing but ocean. Fuck. She glanced up. She could climb the sand hill and try to force her way onto the grass hill above. She had to plan this right. No sudden-

"Ah, I found something over here, Tsukumo!" The male voice said, as a pair of dark green leggings appeared before Red's nose.

-Movements.

 _FUCK._ Red hugged the pig who was wriggling in her arms as she looked up into the strangest pair of eyes she's ever seen. _He's not human. He's also really fucking hot. What the hell._ She tensed. "G-Go! Bite him Pig-chan!" She yelled throwing the pig. It smacked into his chin with a squeal muffled with his yelp. As both collapsed into the sand, Red wondered if he really was a threat as he fell back into the water and got soaked, sitting on his ass in the shore line. The pig scuttled back to Red and hid behind her. "Uh….oops."


	12. Chapter 12:IWW: The Desire To Protect

**_Chapter 12_**

 ** _If Wishes Were ...The Desire To Protect_**

 ** _A/N: So I get the Gareki is able to see Circus cuz of "work" with Doctor Akari but I don't even know how his schooling works anymore. I feel like they were a bit scattered with that whole design thing. Like who goes to school for JUST a year and then to a job? Anyways, putting aside the wierdness, this version has Gareki attending Kuronomei while also spending time with Dr. Akari in the research tower for his more hands on training. Since it was stated that I guess, he's living? now? Where he works? I'm just gonna go with that. I'm invested in Gareki and his development so I don't want to OOC him too much, but I really wish they kept him somewhat in character in some aspects when he kinda needs a bit of that old Gareki spunk. You'll see what I mean when you read chapter 104. He tucks his tail a bit too much though he does get frustrated so there is hope! There is hope. And fanfiction. Which I'm writing to appease my hunger and my writer's wrath. lol. I love this series I do. So I really dont' want it to tank._**  
 **  
Anyways! Red is fun to write as always! And Yogi is so funny. Enjoy! Also, I am starting up the father/son relationship with Gareki and Hirato because at this point, I can see Gareki slowly starting to see Hirato as more than just his "guardian" but as a real father figure. Also, since I don't actually fucking know what Gareki does in school or whatever, I decided to have the rule stay the same where he can't go anywhere unless he gets permission. That hasn't changed. (At least that makes sense) And yes, I know, I have a Varuga Pig. I love it. Also if I didn't say it before I derped. Gareki has his own room now. HUZZAH. FOLLOWING THE MANGA BABY.**

The blonde guy shook his wet hair and he blinked his eyes at Red. Red grabbed a hand towel from her bag. "Owie...what the heck." Red held out the towel. He blinked at her in surprise as his vision cleared up.

"I'm sorry. I freaked out." Red said, nervous. "Um...here. You can wipe your face. Sorry I threw the pig." It was the most awkward and strangest apology she'd ever uttered to anyone. He didn't come off as a threat at all to her. She couldn't place it. However, the blonde woman with him made her more nervous as he took the hand towel and wiped his face, straightening up.

"Ah, no. I'm sorry young man, for startling you and your pig." The blonde man said with a debonair smile. Red stared. _The fuck. He sparkles like a fucking fairy tale Prince. What the hell._ She blinked at him. _I wonder if he grants the wishes of children too._ She couldn't help but smirk a little. She took a shaky breath as Tsukumo walked over and Red kept a hold of the pig. At least they thought she was a boy. This was good. Tsukumo however pointed at Red.

"That pig is the culprit. I can tell." Her matter-of-fact tone sent shivers down Red's spine. "Yogi, we have to dispose of it. I can see traces of blood still on it. "

Red gecked. "H-Hey, just hold on a minute!" She fiercely hugged the pig to herself, backing up a bit. "The pig was protecting me!"

They looked to her and Red didn't like how she couldn't read either of their faces. "Are you a Varuga too?" The blonde male asked this with an edge of grimness. Red glared at him.

"No I'm not a fricken Varuga! What the hell is a Varuga? If you think I'm like that crazy nutso lady that tried to spin me in a web and eat me, then no. No I'm nothing like that." Red shuddered. "I'm just a simple traveler. Me and my pig are gonna go on our way…" She tried to walk past them but Tsukumo was in front of her in seconds. Red's eyes widened as she saw Tsukumo smack her aside, separating the pig by its throat. The pig squealed. Red found herself pushed into Yogi's arms. He restrained her. As his hands and arms moved under her chest she thwacked him in the air. He yelped, not noticing her breasts in the binding as he was focused on not losing an eye. "D-Don't touch me you pervert!"

"AH! What are you doing!" The pig squealed. "I'm good! I'm a good pig!" Tsukumo summoned something that looked like an arrow of light into her right fist, holding the pig down with her other hand. Red yelled.

"Leave the pig alone!" she felt angry. Okay so the pig was wierd as hell but it clearly had a consciousness. "It's not a mindless monster!"

Tsukumo was about to pierce the pig when a man in a top hat caught her wrist. The pig lay wriggling as it squealed and oinked until the same man knocked it out with a blow to the neck. "Tsukumo… you've done well. Stand down." Red blinked, still restrained in an armlock by these nutsos.

"Yes, Hirato," she said, letting go of the pig and straightening up. "I will go and fill out the report on the Varuga woman. I was told by this young man that she was a spider woman of sorts." She turned on her heel and walked away. Hirato turned his gaze onto Red. Red saw something akin to recognition flicker in the weirdo's eyes. Why was he looking at her like that. She grit her teeth.

"God...DAMNIT" Her tough guy voice rippled through her as she stomped on Yogi's toes, and then elbowed him in the crotch hard, shoving him with her body weight into the water. Yogi yelped falling back in the water with a splash. Hirato moved to pick up the pig but she rushed him. Hirato didn't expect to have knives thrown at him out of nowhere. Yogi leapt into action as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up in the air. "HEY! Put me DOWN!" She flailed. " Leave Pig alone! Pig!" She yelled. Her eyes watered.

They were going to hurt the pig. She felt a wave of something ripple through her. She extended her hand with the ring on it. _I want...to get away from here. With Pig-chan. Escape..._ Yogi's eyes widened along with Hirato. Water erupted from the sea below and it wrapped around the pig and then around her, and she closed her eyes with an internal cry of shock. Suddenly a bright burst of light erupted from them and then it was gone. In their place was nothing. Hirato's eyes widened. That boy had _**teleported through space.**_ And had taken Yogi with the strange boy. Tsukumo shared a look with him.

"Get back to the ship. We have to track down Yogi, asap!" Hirato said sharply. They wasted no time. Hirato made quick work of disposing of the spider woman's remains before they took off.

Nai had been reading with Karoku. Karoku was teaching him to read bigger books since Nai loved to read too and since Nai enjoyed adventure novels, Karoku had found a pastime in reading to him since he had no use for reading this material by himself. However, Nai's hearing picked up distress from Hirato and Tsukumo. "Ah, Karoku, I'll be back soon!" Nai dashed from the room. Karoku paused readinging but he didn't object. Not like he had much to say anyways.

In the control room, Nai peeked his head in. The door was still destroyed because Silver Yogi sort of destroyed it the day before. Two sheep guarded the entrance in place of the door. Nai saw Tsukumo, Iva and Hirato in the control room. Tsukitachi and Jiki had returned with Akari and Kiichi to Satanika ahead of them already by Circus Ship One.

"What's wrong?" Nai asked tentatively. Tsukumo looked at him solemn.

"Nai, Yogi has been kidnapped by the girlish boy from your vision." Tsukumo said serious. Nai's eyes widened in horror. Iva walked over and she pat Nai's head to try to calm down the trembling animal. Hirato was focused on locating the cell.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Iva said brightly. "The boy is harboring a varuga so we think they may be linked to Kafka. He's a good actor but he won't fool us. Once we catch him, we'll save Yogi, okay?" Iva did her best to sound positive but considering it was Kafka who had originally corrupted Yogi in his youth, she knew Hirato's worst fear is that they'd take Yogi back.

Hirato clacked on the keys. "Located Yogi," he said instantly. "He's not in Karasuna. He's …" His voice trailed off. The others looked to him in surprise.

"Hirato? What is it?" Iva implored impatiently, her hands on her curvatious hips. In her nice blue dress, she was a woman who had a good body and liked to show it off. She was a beautiful woman and she often got what she wanted with her flirtatious femme fatal tactics. But her violent streak was there as well. You did not want to be on the other side of her four inch heel.

"He's in some district in **Hyrenatto.** " Hirato huffed. "That's a day away from here. Maybe two tops. How are we for fuel?"

"We had left Satanika recently so we're good," Iva replied briskly.

Hirato nodded. "Good, set the course for Hyrenatto." He looked back at the screen. Gareseki and Hyrenatto were both countries near Rimhakka. Yogi couldn't learn the truth about Rimhakka no matter what. Iva and Tsukumo both knew this as well. They shared his sentiment. They had no time to waste. His seriousness made everyone worried. Tsukumo hovered with Iva but Nai ran off. He had to tell Gareki! Gareki would want to know, right!?

Gareki was relaxing after the stressful evening he'd had last night. Well, he said stressful but Gareki had actually had a lot of fun. Classes were okay. He'd been up late because of Yogi and the others. Yawning as he leaned back in his bunk, he was reading over some medical beginner stuff. He was taking chemistry 1, bio 1, and physics. He moved out of Shishi's dorm as well. Now he had his own room which he preferred.

Ako was a nice guy he'd met who was showing him the ropes of being a part of the medical field of things. He'd been enjoying working a little bit with Akari as well. He had to remember that this was all to get to an end goal. While he didn't know everything that Circus was doing, he had to trust in them.

He was studying some biomechanics as a hobby on the side as well. Gareki had never really thought too much about the medical sciences. But, he wanted to learn how the Varuga ticked. Maybe then, he could put that knowledge to some good. Maybe even find a cure. Or something.

He closed his eyes. He had some exams coming up in less than a month covering the first few chapters of each book. He never knew how difficult school could be. He had to wonder how 1 year was enough to cover at least a good four years of studying. Luckily, Gareki was an avid reader. Though his forte had been in technology mostly and explosives.

Gareki shut his eyes. How long had it been since he'd been living life as a petty thief trying to make ends meet for the old man's bills? Gareki opened his eyes. How was the old man? How was Tsubame? She still hadn't come back. It'd been almost a month, hadn't it? How long did it take for her to recover from the fight? No one had told her how injured she'd been, just that she was recovering.

His phone was buzzing a lot these past few days. He picked it up. "Karoku, I swear," He said calmly.

"G-Gareki!" Nai's panicked voice came out on the other end. Gareki sat up instantly at attention. The Niji sounded distressed. Oh no, had he got into another pickle?!

"N-Nai?" Gareki quickly replied. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's Yogi…" The Niji quivered,"H-He's been kidnapped...b-by a boy who contacted me the other night…"

Gareki's eyes widened. "What...what boy?"

"I-I didn't tell you because Hirato didn't want you to worry about it while doing your studies. A boy visited me a few nights ago in an vision while I was awake. H-He didn't seem like a bad person. Mostly lost-and I was told he was possibly imaginary. But today he took Yogi!" Nai informed Gareki through his tears. "I'm sorry. I thought you should know…"

Gareki's stunned expression hardened. Cripes. Of course he couldn't catch a break. But Yogi? How had Yogi of all people gotten caught? Sure he was a knuckle head but he wasn't exactly a complete...idiot. Not when it came to the Kafka. Being caught by those guys was something he knew not even Yogi would do easily. "Can you tell me anything you know about the boy? Description?" Gareki kept his tone cool but internally he was panicking. If Kafka got their hands on Yogi… and right after his birthday too! Tsk...Birthdays really were only a celebration of not dying yet, he thought bitterly.

Nai sniffled. "H-He...had a green hoodie, dark leggings, red hair… b-brown eyes, shaggy hair, um… his left forearm is injured, wrapped in black cloth from his right sleeve...and um...um he looks a bit girly but his voice is scratchy l-like yours," he continued to describe through his tears as he paced towards Karoku's room. Gareki would normally comment on how his voice wasn't that pubescent but he had more pressing matters. Nai felt distraught. He didn't want to be alone. Karoku heard Nai's voice and had opened the door. His blue eyes widened upon seeing the tearful boy and he instantly pulled Nai into his arms as Nai clung to his phone, sobbing.

"N-Nai? What's wrong?" Gareki heard Karoku asking Nai on the other side.

"Y-Yogi's been c-caught..b-by Kafka...a-and I ...it's my fault," Nai cried into Karoku's chest, the phone falling from his fingers. Karoku caught it and he shoved the phone to his neck and shoulder, hugging Nai as he took over the phone-call.

"Gareki, I'll calm down Nai. Sorry for bothering you," Karoku's tone was calm and Gareki bit his tongue. He knew that he couldn't do anything for Nai here. He couldn't do anything for Yogi. His throat was constricting. This was exactly like the last time. Gareki lowered the phone. "Gareki?...Hey."

 _What the hell._

"Gareki?" Karoku asked again hearing nothing.

 _First Nai...Now Yogi? Honestly. What the hell is Circus doing. Protecting them my ass. I turn my back and they're in trouble. I mean, Karoku managed to foil them the other day! I heard from Nai the details._ Gareki grit his teeth. _I'm expected to sit here for a year while real shit is happening to real people in the world. For what?_ Gareki held his phone in front of him.

"Gare-" Click. Karoku's eyes widened. Gareki had hung up on him. Should he be worried? He continued to pet Nai. _Whatever Gareki does isn't my problem. My focus is Nai._ Karoku sighed. He continued to hold the crying child, and offer him the affection he needed.

Gareki's expression was hard. First thing was first. He found Yogi's number. He dialed it. It rang. But no one picked up. Gareki did this 10 times. It turned to 20. He lowered the phone. His eyes narrowed. _I have to figure out where that stupid blonde dolt is. Think Gareki. These phones have a gps function._ He slid out of his bunk. His paperwork toppling. As he grabbed his black jacket to throw on before his blue one, he paused as his homework fluttered down from his bunk and to his feet.

He knelt down, and picked it up. He stared at it. _The world I live in…Is there room...for this world?_ He looked around the dorm room. Gareki was in his own room now. Gareki didn't have class for another 20 minutes. His eyes flickered. Rules. Regulations. The headmaster had said that Gareki was a problem if he didn't obey Circus orders without question. Gareki bit his bottom lip, balling his fist at his side as his hand slowly lowered the paper onto the desk by the window. He tapped his goggles on his forehead. It was something he would do for good luck.

He punched a wall to vent. Feeling the pain go through his arm, he leaned against the wall he punched, holding his fist. Shit. He didn't have a choice. He'd have to let Circus deal with it. At the most, he had to call Hirato. He dialed him without hesitation.

Hirato heard his phone ring. He was in the control room still, making sure Yogi's signal was active. He was alone. He'd dismissed the girls so he could think in private. He answered. "Gareki?"

"I heard from Nai," Gareki said sharply, "IS it true, then?"

Hirato's eyes flickered. He had hoped to keep Gareki out of this. "We are handling it. Rest assured we have his signal. It won't be long until we have retrieved him," He reassured the troubled teen. "Please tell me you havne't left?"

Gareki bit the inside of his cheek. He had planned on it but now that he calmed down he knew that was rash and stupid. What would he do anyways once he left? He had no clue how to help him. The last time he'd tried to help Nai out he'd nearly been taken out by Karoku and a crossbow. And he wasn't even a Varuga. Gareki really hated how weak he felt compared to everyone. He prided himself in being smart and quick on his toes. "No. I'm here."

Hirato relaxed. "Good. If you'd left we'd have a problem."

Gareki huffed. "I know. That's why…" He looked out of the window, his eyes going half lidded as he slumped against the wall. He really was a sitting duck in all this. And that's all he could do. Remain sitting for the time being. "...I know you guys will find him. I'm not worried."

Hirato's eyes widened slightly. He had thought the teen would be calling to nag about getting a way in on the action. He smiled. "You've matured, Gareki," Hirato praised the teen who's face warmed in response.

"S-Shut up, I'm plenty mature," Gareki retorted, but he honestly felt like he needed to hear Hirato say that. It helped him feel less pathetic. And he had to remind himself that Circus was the elite. Karoku or no Karoku, they would find Yogi.


	13. Chapter 13: IF Wishes Were A Fair Flower

Chapter 13

If Wishes Were … A Fair Flower

 _ **A/N: So Her name is Mana but I call her Manai so to the others she's "Mana" until otherwise stated and to me she's Manai because I frankly just got confused and I apologize. Do enjoy the read! I don't really have a rant (I know you're all relieved) but I will say this. I enjoyed chapter 105. Gareki did stick around. So Yogi better get some fucking love from Gareki or so help me. Anyways, enjoy! Red is in some deep shit in this chapter and it makes me laugh. Also Manai strikes me as strangely observant and yet so innocently oblivious at the same time. I don't know why...Enjoy!**_

 _Whoa. My body...so light...I'm suffocating...or am I? Wah...what is this…? Space...I'm falling?_ Red opened her eyes. It felt like only a few minutes. From the sight of the sun, it hadn't been more than a few minutes. She checked her pocket-watch in her coat pocket. Shit. it'd been about 30 minutes. With a gasp, she sat up. She was in a forest that she didn't know. Next to her, was pig-chan, unconscious. She looked to her left. The blonde man called Yogi was unconscious as well, lying on the ground. She gulped.

She slipped her black gloves onto her hands, to cover the ring. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt like holding onto that ring was a very good idea right about now. She wanted to know the story behind it but she knew that at the moment she had more pressing matters.

She grabbed the pig to turn tail and run. But there was something about him. _He's bad news. Really bad. Him and those other guys. They want to hurt Pig-chan. They talked about Varuga. I don't know what's going on._ Her heart was pounding in her ears. But he was helpless right now. She knew she had to figure out where they were. She uses his phone to do a gps check.

They were near Reeburganze. To be specific, they were near Kidan town. She furrowed her brow. _Huh._ They were on the border of Gareseki, and Hyrenatto. _We're in a district in Hyrenatto. I can go to Gareseki but this Reeburganze place… why do I get a feeling that I need to head there._ She looked to the unconscious blonde. _And why does it feel like I need to take this guy with me?_

She sighed. _No, there's no point. I'm sure he'll be fine…_ She put his phone back but she left it on. She grabbed her pig and she took off into the bushes, having gotten a better direction of where to go. She'd go to Reburganze herself.

Not long after she departed, Yogi came to. He sat up and rubbed his head. Ugh...He hated that he'd been knocked out so easily. "What happened…?" He gasped. He looked around. There was no sign of the boy or the pig. "Ah...Ah!" He quickly took out his phone.

Hirato was making for the location. They were at least a day's worth away still. Suddenly his phone rang. He furrowed his brow. He picked up. "...Who is -"

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! THey ot away! I' so sorry!" Yogi flailed through the phone. Hirato felt his ears ringing. He was both irritated and relieved. The blonde idiot was apparently awake and alive. And from the sounds of things, not in the hands of Kafka. Hirato let out a sigh of relief. He would tell the others.

"Yogi, how are you? Can you fly?" He asked abruptly interrupting the blonde's snivelling apology bawl fest.

"Y-Yeah, why?" Yogi asked puzzled.

"Get your ass back here." Hirato hung up. Yogi stared at his phone. He let out a sigh. Oh man, he was so getting lectured for what happened. He didn't even know what he did wrong. With a sigh he took off.

Gareki was studying some stuff. It'd been a while. He was hard at work with his studies. He heard a knock on his door. He'd been studying some samples of cellular tissue since he had to start the crash course as he wasn't someone with a formal education.

"Gareki," Dr. Akari's voice jolted Gareki from his thoughts. He looked up. "Get packed. We're going to Airship Two."

Gareki blinked in surprise. "Oh?"

"Yes. I am going to take you for some field work. Don't get too excited. You'll be working hte whole time. We're going to Kidan Town." Akari said briskly and with impatience. Gareki blinked. A chance to see everyone and not get in trouble this time. It sounded like a good deal to him.

"Did they find Yogi?" he asked.

"Yes. The dolt was somewhere near there. So Hirato said he returned last night." Akari shut the door and walked away not waiting for Gareki to respond. Gareki was quiet. Yogi was alright after all. He was relieved. And also he was so going to punch that good for nothing blonde dolt. Seriously he was a grown man. He had to take care of himself better than this.

[While Gareki is doing all that fun shit with Silver Yogi the night before they arrive from manga chapters 100-103.]

Red looked around. She liked this place. It was rather pretty. She held her pig. It oinked. She looked to it. "I'm hungry," the pig whined. Red sighed. She'd worn her big coat to hide her bandaged arm. The arm had stopped being itchy. She had no idea if that blonde guy was alright. BUt her gut told her that he was probably fine. The ring hadn't done anything strange since that one time and she was honestly relieved for that. As much as it was cool, it was also terrifying. She hadn't met any Varuga or super powered wierdos since her time in Karasuna. She made a mental note that Karasuna was bad news just in general.

She was hungry though. She only had so much money and she didn't want the pig to go off on a human eating spree. So far, it was like having her there kept the pig from caving in to that desire. SHe didn't know why it did but the pig was definitely attached to her. Red at this point, was grateful for someone to talk to. And it did feel like this pig had the ability to learn. She mused about giving the pig a name. She bumped into a girl on the busy street. "Oof!" She fell on her butt with her pig.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A girl with blonde curls gasped, and she reached out a gloved hand to Red. The Pig squealed and tried to bump the girl's hand away. Red gecked.

"No, she's alright!" She told the pig. The Girl was with a man. Red didn't like him one bit. _I'm getting pervert vibes all over this guy._ She narrowed her eyes. She took the girl's hand. She gasped. Her eyes widened.

 _A little girl was crying. She was missing a few limbs. She was lifeless. However, a couple found her. They took her in._

 _[Tenshi-cave summary! Because that person is awesome!]_

 _Manai was found alone on a field, her limbs torn. A married couple of traveling merchants took her in. She had no memory; probably because of the shock of her injuries. She received an artificial leg and arm. The couple made her "perform" to earn money. The crowd loved her strange doll-like movements. Manai was simply happy she could repay her foster parents. That said, she had nightmares every night. But she was unable to remember the contents of those dreams._

 _(5-7) One day, a woman named Idiora visits the show. Her husband has a large workshop. She feels sorry for Manai, having to use her scarred body as a show and she asks to adopt Manai. The couple reject the offer at first, but quickly accept when they see the amount of money Idiora is willing to give them._

 _(7-12) Manai receives new artificial limbs, which are more human-like, and starts working for Idiora. Manai feels really grateful and vows to herself to work her hardest. Idiora decides to call her Mana (instead of Manai)._

 _Everybody lines up for the return of Idiora's husband and he takes notice of Manai. He likes the way she looks. One of the girls tells Idiora that Manai was trying to seduce her husband. Idiora soothes her: Manai is simply nervous and her husband simply likes people with blond hair._

 _But the girl isn't satisfied. She tells the other girls Idiora is too sweet. They have to protect her._

 _(12-15) The husband gropes Manai, pretending he's simply getting a spider off her. The other girl sees her and again thinks Manai is trying to seduce the husband. Under the pretense of "newbie training", she makes Manai gather water from a nearby river, in the snow, without warm clothes, while wearing a mask._

 _Girl: "That mask is a courtesy to the river god! It's common knowledge in this area. Don't you know? Even so, you're lucky, Mana! Half of your limbs aren't real. So, you won't be cold, right?"_

 _Mana does as she's told and the girls laugh at her ("She believes us!? Idiot!")_

 _(15-17) Manai is freezing, but she feels she mustn't complain. She feels there's something important to her. She has to grow stronger, she has to live. She stands up and flowers grow at her feet._

 _(17-22) Giru calls out to her. He tries to get Manai out of the cold, but she stops him. She tells him this is training. Giru hears the story and calls her an idiot. It's obvious she's being bullied. Manai doesn't care. She doesn't want to trouble the sweet Idiora. Giru says he just visited the so-called "sweet" Idiora for business, but ran away because she was trying to force herself on him. He tells Manai not to put faith in a woman who "does this and that" with other men while her husband is away. Manai tries to leave. Giru introduces himself and asks her name. She hesitates, but ends up telling him her name. She leaves. Giru recalls Manai is the name of certain flower. A flower that bloomed in a now fallen country. The country's name started with "Ri.."_

Red let her hand drop and she got to her feet quickly. The girl had this look of oblivious innocence. _This girl doesn't even know when she's being targeted._ Red felt anger. She didn't know this girl but she looked a bit like that blonde. They had the same eyes. "Thanks!" Red said, cracking a smile despite the fact that she was reeling.

The girl was quiet. "You are tired and hungry. Do you wish to come back with me?" She smiled warmly. Red blinked. The man named Giru however put a hand on her shoulder.

"Manai, there's no need. He's just a normal guy. Besides, he's clearly from the streets," the man said with an oily tone that made Red shiver. The girl called Manai didn't seem to notice. Red did though. How oblivious was this girl? Red bit her tongue though. If she blurted she knew this girl's past or whatever, she'd get strange looks. Her heart pounded. It had to be the ring, no mistaking it. Those vibes were too strong for her to have cooked that all up with her own mind. _This guy...I really want to punch him._

"Thanks," Red said and she smiled at the girl. She hadn't really bathed in a week so she knew she looked like shit. Though the sea water had been kind of a bath. "I'll take you up on that." It was worth it to see the irritated look on the guy's face. The girl nodded.

"Alright, follow me." She began to walk away. Red had to wonder why she was being so nice to her. She shrugged. Oh well. She followed with the pig. Giru was following her as well like a demented puppy. Red could feel his eyes on her back. She held the pig more tightly in her arms. The pig oinked with unison. Red wondered if she could have the pig eat him. She wouldn't mind if he was scum.

"Giru, I can see myself from here on out," Manai dismissed the man. He looked with a glare at Red but he had no choice but to leave. Red was so smug. She really hated how this clearly kind girl was oblivious to the men that wanted to touch her. She wanted her pig to eat him. Tempted by that thought, Red's eyes widened. These people were fucking loaded. The shit she could steal to sell. Her heart soared. Oh good things do happen to poor people! She had to remain as pokered as she possibly could. "I'm back," Manai said sweetly.

An older woman, Idiora, the one Red saw in the vision, greeted the young girl. She looked sweet, and Red was puzzled as to why such a sweet person was so obviously being targeted by Giru. Red knew Giru's type. He had been hoping to get Manai to run away with him. Such a classic fake act. Yet this girl still hung out with him. Red sighed. Idiora noted the dirty visitor and the pig. She paused. "Manai? Who is this?"

"Oh, she's a girl from the streets," Manai said sweetly. Red's heart froze. She looked to Manai. Had Manai seen right through her? She knew she was still somewhat effeminate but she'd fooled that bastard and most people. "She's tired and hungry. I wanted to help."

Red was both moved and disturbed by that kind gesture. Jeez, she got a feeling that both these blondes had a thing for taking care of others and not putting enough time into worrying about themselves. "I see. Welcome, welcome!" Idiora broke out into a smile, preferring that Manai brought home a girl and not a guy, Red could only muse.

"T-Thank you. Sorry for the trouble," Red said politely, bowing.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Go and wash up. Manai, why don't you go on and get ready for dinner?" The woman said with a good natured hand wave. Manai nodded. She took Red's gloved left hand with the ring and she led her away. The pig oinked.

"Don't worry about the pig," Idiora said with a smile. "Pigs are actually very clean animals, you know."

That statement was clearly validated as the pig squealed in happiness, splashing around in the 3 feet of water in the tub that Manai filled for it. Manai was smiling as the pig rolled around. Red was still fully dressed, uncomfortable to be in such an extravagant place. "Why...did you not say anything in front of the guy?"

"You looked like you didn't want him to know," the girl replied simply. Red blinked. This girl was oddly observant so why was she so oblivious to men? Honestly. Red felt a little frustrated. _Man, this girl really needs some serious looking after._ She took off her coat and let it fall to the floor. Manai pointed to the towels and shampoo on the sink counter. "You may use that. I will bathe after you."

Red nodded. "I won't be long, promise."

"Take your time." The girl straightened up. "I… was lost once. I know what it is like to feel displaced." Red's heart thudded.

"Who says I'm displaced?" She scoffed. "I'm just an adventurer, that's all."

The girl watched her silently. Red couldn't look her in the eye. The girl was freakishly perceptive. Damn it. She felt self-conscious. Her face was warming up. She just knew it. Why did this girl have to be so pretty and yet irritating at the same time? Red took a deep breath. "I will wash your clothes. For the time being, feel free to wear any of mine. We are about the same height and our bodily proportions are similar." She took Red's dirty coat. Red realized she was meant to strip in front of Manai. Her face turned red.

"D-Do you have to watch?" Red asked, feeling hot in the face.

"...Ah, my apologies," She turned around, her back to Red. It wasn't that much of an improvement but Red just sighed. She'd have to take it, she supposed. She was careful to put her pouch with her tools and stuff on the floor near the tub. She put her satchel there as well. She liked to keep her stuff close to her. She wrapped a towel around her body, and she slid into the tub, the water now rising.

The pig was splashing around happily in the water and she placed the pig on the towel near the tub so it could dry off and not drown in the tub water. Red watched the girl silently leave. With a sigh she washed herself off. The ring glinted on her finger. She felt a strange feeling of warmth sweep through her as she closed her eyes. She looked to her arm. The ripped fabric was soaked. She took it off. Then her eyes widened. Her skin had healed! She was stunned. _Holy crap..._ She furrowed her brow. _That was kind of awesome. Must be the ring. Wow._ She hummed to herself. Things were getting really interesting.

It was a really nice day. Red was back in her usual clothes. She'd had a chance to sleep in a warm bed. Specifically, with Manai. She had felt nervous and Manai noting that had suggested they sleep together. Red was grateful for that honestly since she didn't really sleep well when anxious and Manai's prescence was like a calming drug.

Red yawned. Manai had gone to do her duties and Red had decided to explore a little. She had already thanked the Lady of the House for being so nice to her. The woman had offered her a job but Red didn't really want to bother the nice woman. It was a nice thought though. "I'll think about it," she said to the lady with a smile. "I don't want to be any trouble."

The woman laughed. "You're not trouble! I haven't seen Manai really warm up to anybody but here she is, asking if you can sleep in her bed and share her things with you." Idiona smiled. "It is a rare thing for that child to get close to anyone. I think you would be good for her," and Red bit her lower lip. She wasn't quite sure if that was a good idea since she had a human-eating pig but you know.

Red heard voices. _Huh. Wonder who's there? That tone sounds familiar._ The pig oinked as she peeked her head around the corner. Her jaw dropped. The two boys from her dreams were there. Not only that but so was top-hat man and a pink haired doctor and that blonde chick from before! The guy, Yogi was with them as well. Red sweated. Shit. This was bad. She had thought she lost them! Not had them go right the fuck into the place she was staying. She tried to sneak away but just then, the husband called out. "Oh, Red? Is that you! Come say hello to the guests."

 _Fuck on a bun._ Red swallowed. The man in the top hat was staring right at her as she popped her ehad around teh corner. "Ah...heyo.." She awkwardly waved, holding the pig. _This sucked some major titties._


End file.
